Blood of the Hokage
by RagnellAlondite
Summary: What if Naruto wasn't the first son of the 4th hokage? Find out how things would have changed if Naruto had been given the family that he thought he would never have. OcXharem,NaruXharem, sasu and saku bashing included
1. RE: Chapter 1

_AN* OK, here is a rerelease of the first chapter. So you can tell the difference between the original and the rewrite I will put RE in front of each chapter._

_The Birth of the Heirs_

Long ago, before any living now remember, the Rikudo Sage sealed away the Jibu, a terrible beast that could have destroyed the entire world and had terrorized it for many years. After becoming the first jinchuruki the sage soon realized that when he died the beast would break free to cause havoc once again. So upon his deathbed, he took the Jibu's immense chakra and created the biju, each one different then the others. Many tales are told of the Kyubi all the way to the Ichibi, but few knew the existence of the tenth demon born from the Jibu, of the weakest yet wisest of the beasts, called the Kumo Kuro(Black Arachnid). This reclusive demon was only glimpsed on the rarest of occasions, never being sealed itself but having all of the memories of the time that the ten biju were the Jubi. It was because of this that Madra Uchiha sought out the demon.

Just outside of Konahagakure no Sato Madra Uchiha tested the village by forcing the Kumo Kuro to be summoned forth and attack the village. For many hours the beast attacked until the Yodaime Hokage appeared, his new born son with him. Performing a dangerous sealing on his son he captured the enthralled Kumo Kuro, sealing him away into his newborn son Kenshi Uzumaki Namikaze. With the sealing complete, the Kumo Kuro was free of the genjutsu that it was placed under and realized quickly where it was. Using it's own chakra it grabbed hold of Minato and pulled his astral self into the seal where he stood before the demon sitting behind the cage.

"What just happened?" the blonde haired hokage asked.

"I called you here." the spider replied as it moved up to the bars "I wanted to apologize to you."

"Apologize?"

"Yes. I have wronged you and your home, and I owe you an apology for what I was forced to do."

"Forced? You aren't making any sense." Minato sighed.

"A man with the broken eyes of the great sage captured me in a genjutsu. He forced me to attack your village, to test how it would react to a demon suddenly appearing. The next time he won't be so merciful, he will find on of the stronger ones and unleash it upon you." Kumo Kuro warned.

"Why are you telling me this? I thought that you demons worked together and hated us humans."

"A common misconception." the spider laughed "Most of the biju are nothing more then instinct, acting with little to no thought. Myself however, I was the one who retained the memories of when we were whole. I am wise enough to respect humans for their brains."

"I am still confused as to why you are helping us."

"Consider it a gift, for being the first human to have me sealed into another. I am the last of my kin to have been sealed and I am rather proud of this fact. So therefore I will let you know everything that I can to prepare you to face against the one who controlled me." Kumo Kuro began. The demon began at the beginning, telling Minato how they had all been one massive demon and how they were the way they were now. He also spoke of which demons could be sent to attack the next time and how he was to be very careful if he wanted to protect his village.

"You have done me a great service." Minato smiled.

"I have done what any with honor would do. I hope that you will use this information to aid others." Kumo Kuro smiled "And one last thing. Your son, I can sense Kekkei Genkai within him."

"Yes, both my wife and I have them, though I never learned my clans nor did my wife."

"I see. Then let me warn you. The presence of a demon makes it more likely that it will occur, so be warned that your son will likely show signs of having one if not both Kekkei Genkai's." the spider warned. Nodding Minato left the seal and returned to the real world where his wife Kushina was worrying over him just sitting there.

It was four and half years later when the spiders warning came to pass, the Kyubi being released and controlled to destroy Konahagakure no Sato. Again the Yodaime succeeded in stopping the demon, by sealing it into his new born son, Naruto, while his wife tried to stop him. Minato gave his life that day while Kushina slipped into a coma that left their two sons orphaned. No one knew of Kenshi's demon and the Hyuga clan agreed to take in the boy, Hiashi Hyuga saying it would be what his dear friend Minato would have wanted. The clan head tried to take in Naruto as well, but the councilors in their fear of the Kyubi stopped him, and instead had him sent to an orphanage along with many other orphans that had lost their parents to the attack. It was with this that the reinstated Sandaime Hokage set down a law that stated that anyone who even hinted that Naruto Uzumaki was the container of the Kyubi would be executed on the spot. With that the two brothers were seperated, Kenshi too young to remember his parents or his new born brother, and Naruto just an infant.

This is the tale of the two Namikaze's, the tale of their adventures and the road to greatness that they both walked.


	2. Chapter 2

_Rebellion_

It was during a sparring session that Itachi brought up the subject.

"Kenshi. I need a favor from you." He said as he blocked a kick from Kenshi. Kenshi was one to watch out for, he was lean but had plenty of muscle and his blonde hair was a medium length. His eyes were what made him an anomaly. Normally the Hyuga's eyes were pale white so you could barely tell the difference between any portion of the eye, but Kenshi had kept his natural eyes and they shown a blood red that made him stand out even more.

"What?" he asked, his eyes closed as he was trying to feel Itachi move instead of seeing him move.

"I need you to come with me tonight to see the Hokage." He answered as he tried to punch Kenshi.

"Alright. Why do you need to see the old man?" Kenshi asked as he blocked the punch and threw his own.

"You'll find out when you get there." Was all he said as he focused entirely on the fight.

That night he entered the Hokage tower and entered the meeting room to see Itachi sitting in a chair with the Hokage and the three advisors to the Hokage. Taking a seat he waited until one of the 4 elderly people told him what was going on. Much to his surprise it was the elderly Danzo that spoke first.

"Let's cut right to the chase. Itachi we have tasked you with eliminating the Uchiha insurrectionists, you are to commence the operation tonight." Danzo said calmly.

"Which brings us to why you are here Kenshi. Itachi would like you to assist him in this." The Hokage said.

"Let me get this straight Sarutobi. You want me help Itachi kill off his clan members who 'might' be planning a rebellion?" Kenshi asked in disbelief.

"We don't think, we know." Elder Homura said with a sigh.

"A few days ago Itachi discovered the plot from one of the conspirators, Shusui Uchiha who offered him into the plot. Being carful he reported to us his findings and continued to investigate the conspiracy until we have the full list of names for who the masterminds are. Once finished we had Itachi dispose of Shusui by having his death look like suicide. Now we want you two to go and kill all of the people on the list and anyone that resists." Elder Koharu explained.

"We are sorry for asking the two of you to do such a thing but if we were to confront them openly then we would have many casualties. Therefore we want the two of you to do this in secret." The Hokage sighed. With a look at Itachi he realized that his friend would go through with this deed if he helped out or not.

"Very well. Approximately how many will die?" he asked.

"If we are fortunate only twenty of them. If we are not then the vast majority of the clan." Koharu said. With a nod they donned the clothing of anbu black ops and snuck out to the Uchiha family compound. Moving quickly they realized that most of the targets were gathering at a central point with a lot of the regular clan members being present.

"This isn't looking good." Kenshi whispered.

"It doesn't matter. They launch the plan tomorrow night. If we don't do anything tonight then we are going to have a civil war on our hands." He whispered back. They sat and waited a few minutes until finally Itachi nodded to him and they began the attack. Itachi threw a kunai into the air and Kenshi hit it with one of his own so that it would fall and hit the target directly beneath it, which was one of the twenty that they were supposed to kill, while Kenshi's kunai fell blade first into the crowd, killing one of the people that had gathered.

"Someone is here!" a man shouted. They all turned and looked in the opposite direction in which the two were hiding. Without looking they leapt off the roof top and began to attack. Kenshi began using the byakugan and was striking vital pressure points in the people that he had snuck up on. While Itachi moved like an assassin and slit throats while keeping them silent. After several people had died did they notice the two of them and attack. Itachi took to the roof tops using his sharingan to cause illusions on his opponents so they would be disoriented and less of a threat, while Kenshi struck with the byakugan or at times switching over to a kunai knife so that he would be able to block an incoming target. The slaughter continued until late in the evening when Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi's younger brother came running up the streets and saw the clansmen dead. Kenshi reacted quickly and vanished from sight while Itachi stood and let his brother see him.

"Why! Why did you kill them?!" he cried.

"To test my abilities." Itachi explained. Kenshi then realized what was going to happen. They would use Itachi as a scapegoat so that they could keep their hands clean. Realizing what was going to happen he weighed the options that he had left and decided that for appearances that he would move in and make it look like he was trying to stop Itachi and let him get away.

"Itachi!" he yelled as he ran out of the shadows and towards them. Itachi then used some powerful form of the sharingan to knock out Sasuke and faced Kenshi.

"Thank you." He said "I knew that this was going to happen. So did the elders. They want me to go out of the village and watch for threats to it from other countries."

"At the cost of your life here." He growled.

"True. I will lose what I had here, but for their happiness I will gladly do so." Itachi sighed "I leave the village in your care Kenshi. Watch out for the next generation, especially Sasuke." Itachi said as he walked over and shook his hand.

"You realize that I may be called to kill you one day." He said

"Go ahead and try. We can finally finish our match from the chunin exams." Itachi grinned as they shook hands. With that Itachi left the village of the leaf, marking himself a rouge shinobi. Kenshi then took Sasuke to the hospital and then returned to the Hokage tower to resign as a shinobi.

"Sarutobi." He growled as he barged into the hokage office.

"Kenshi. I assume that the deed is done."

"At the cost of my best friends reputation." he spat as he threw his headband on the table.

"I resign." He said as he walked out.

"Wait Kenshi." The third yelled "It was not my intention to have him discredited, the other elders decided that, and used the rebellion as an excuse so that they would have a spy in the outside world."

"I no longer care. I renounce my life as a Konaha shinobi. I will now live as I see fit until I finally decide what I will do." He then turned to look at the old man, his red eyes burning "And you better pray to the gods of shinobi that I don't come back with my mind made up to kill you and the elders." With that terrifying thought he left the village, and travelled the land searching for something to fill the emptiness that was left with his best friends self inflicted banishment.


	3. Chapter 3

_Alright, i am beginning the creation of both harems so I would like some opinions on who should go to what harem. I will be posting a poll for each seperate harem, so please vote quickly or it will take longer for the later chapters to be posted._

_To Roam the Land_

After a week of traveling aimlessly he finally decided that since he was no longer affiliated to any ninja village that he would learn what he could. His first stop was the land of mist. Once he arrived he found himself passing a village that was under siege by some clan. As he watched a man walked up beside him, and he gave off an evil aura that made Kenshi tense with anticipation for a fight. As the two stood silently a small boy ran up wielding a small dagger.

"The ones you are looking for a down below." The man said, his voice causing him to shiver unwontedly.

Once the rebellion was over Kenshi entered the major ninja town and managed to find the jonin training grounds. After talking to a few of them he finally managed to get them to train him. He spent three months, training in water style jutsu until he was skilled enough to match any of the jonin using only Suiton jutsu.

Next he travelled for several weeks to arrive in the land of sand. He found the village that was supposed to be the main capitol for the shinobi there. After asking around he brought before the Kazikage.

"What brings you to our village outsider?" he asked.

"I have simply come to expand my knowledge." Kenshi replied.

"Why? What land do you hale from?"

"I used to be a shinobi from Konaha however I have resigned my position as a shinobi in order to better understand myself. I simply believe that knowledge of other lands will aid me in understanding what I must do." Seeming satisfied with his answers he allowed him to share the same personal tutor as his three children, Temari, Kankuro, and Garra. At first they were all shy around him but Temari broke the shyness first by asking about his personal life back home and about any love interests. Kankuro was next when he was having problems with his puppet master jutsu, which Kenshi was progressing rapidly at, so he taught him little tricks that helped the process move along. Lastly Garra, He was naturally shy and didn't seem to have any friends. After seeing him get taunted by some kids did he see why. The sand around him protected him and hurt the children. Seeing him hurt so badly he went over to Garra and hugged and told him that they were just mean children that didn't understand who he really was. This got the final of the three to open up, and after several months they were like a small family. When he finally left it was a sad parting, leaving each a gift. Temari a new fan that she had wanted to buy from a shop, Kankuro was given his first puppet to learn to use called Crow, and Garra was given a special scroll that would teach him new types of jutsu once he was old enough.

With that he travelled to the land of stones and then the land thunder, mastering both lands jutsus. It was then that he finally decided to use his power for some good. Before he left the land of thunder he received a copy of all of the missing-nin's and proceeded to hunt them down, using what he considered the minimal amount of skill. He became known as the Shadow, because no one ever saw him and those that did never survived. His travels eventually brought him to what was considered the ultimate challenge. The man used to be one of the seven swordsmen of the mist and carried the powerful dual swords named Misuteriburedo. Kenshi tracked him down quickly and found him, leading a team of bandits, intent on destroying a small village.

"Fool. It's time for you to die." Kenshi growled as he struck, performing the hand signs quickly he mumbled "Fuuton: Gin fu no surasshu." Then blades of silver tinted wind cut through the forward ranks, halting the procession.

"What on earth?" a bandit muttered as many mumbled that this was a bad omen.

"You cowards!" the leader yelled, Kenshi's target "It's only some ninja who thinks that by scaring us he can drive us away. Well I say that we keep marching, He can't stop us!" he proclaimed.

"Sagara Notairu. An A class rouge who has slayed many ninja that have come after him. He is especially skilled in kenjutsu and is known for sending jutsus through his swords." Kenshi read as he watched. Deciding that he would end this as quickly as he could he opened the large jug on his belt and released a seal that kept the contents of it safe. Then sand began pouring out and moved towards Sagara. With a quick hand sign it began to wrap around him and the horse he rode until he was completely trapped.

"Sunaton: Suna no kan." He said as the sand completed the trap, the n he closed the open hand and signaled the chakra in the sand to tighten as well "Sunaton: Suna no haka." It then tightened to the point that it should kill him but he felt nothing. Quickly using the byakugan he saw that he had replaced himself with a large rock and was now 20 meters to his left and moving in.

"Time to play." He grinned as he moved into the trees. Then Sagara came sneaking through the woods only to find that there was no one there. Kenshi then drew a kunai knife and hurled it into the string that held back the trap he had set. It unleashed multiple kunai knives and shurikens from every direction. Sagara grinned as he unsheathed his blades and blocked any one that would have hit him.

"Come out now! Your traps have failed and you are running out of places to hide. Face me like a man and I will be merciful." He grinned.

"Very well. I was going to kill you as quickly as possible but since you want to drag things out." Kenshi sighed as he leapt down in front of his prey. They stared at each other for a hard minute until Sagara stuck with immense speed and tried to lop off his head. Kenshi dodged the slash and began prepping his attack. Once he dodged back far enough he struck. Catching the arm that was swinging that time he struck in three different places and broke the arm, forcing him to drop the sword in that hand which he picked up and was astonished at how light it felt in his hands. Then he noticed that the other sword had become heavy in his opponents hand as he struggled to keep it up.

"Looks like Misuteriburedo has found itself a new master." Kenshi grinned as he swung the sword with grace and ease that far outmatched anything that the man had fought against so far. With three slashes he had disarmed Sagara and was about to stab him when he suddenly disappeared.

"You're finished." Sagara said, his voice coming from all directions.

"Try me." Kneshi grinned as he prepared to test out his ultimate shield jutsu. Waiting until he felt the attack coming he quickly preformed the hand signs and said "Katon: Kasai baburu." Then blowing through his fingers he channeled the flames to form a bubble that shielded him from thewater jutsu that had been launched at him.

"Katon: Kasai baburu bocho." He said as he preformed two more hand signs that caused the bubble to expand and incinerate anything that they came in contact with. Hearing a scream he ended the attack and moved towards the wounded form of Sagara. His left arm was missing and he looked like he had at least second degree burns all over him.

"You bastard. I'll kill you!' he roared as he threw a smoke bomb at him.

"Pitiful." Kenshi sighed. He then used the byakugan and found where Sagara was standing and grinned when he saw that it was in range of his families most powerful attack "Six trigrams, 64 palm strike!" he shouted as he moved onto attack "2 palms. 4 palms. 8 palms. 16 palms. 32 palms. 64 palms." He said after each successive hit. Then Sagara felt the effects kick in.

"What have you done?!"

"I have blocked your entire chakra network. You have no ninjutsu of genjutsu." He said.

"I'll kill you!!!!!!" he bellowed as he rushed at him.

"Fool. Dragon Basuto no Hanran." He sighed as laid onto his back and used both legs to kick him high above the forest. Leaping up the trees he met him in the air and unleashed a flurry of kicks and elbow strikes, ending it all with a knee to the back and a hammer fist to stomach, finally sending him crashing to the ground with a spinning axe kick. Sagara then crashed into the ground, leaving a large crater. After checking for a pulse he grabbed Misuteriburedo and used them to take his head from his shoulders. Taking the sheathes for the blades along with any ninja tools that he thought were useful he left the beheaded body where it lay and started heading to the land of mist to claim his reward.


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own Naruto in anyway! Now that is out of the way, the poll for the Naruharem is up so please vote so that I can begin the next chapter._

_Becoming a Man_

Kenshi had been travelling for a long time and was soon realizing that he couldn't fix all of the problems just by killing those that were known to be traitors. As he sat in a tea shop near the land of waves he watched an elderly man, probably late fifties he thought, talk with a man who seemed rather edgy. Once they were finished did he sense the killer intent. Standing slowly, reaching for one of the hilts of Misuteriburedo he tensed for an attack. Then they struck, three ninja's each carrying what looked like some kind of sealing scroll. They each opened their scrolls and large snakes emerged to attack the old man. Moving quickly, and unsheathing both blades he lopped off the head of one of the snakes, turning to attack the next when he saw that the old man had already disposed of them. The three assailants started to run but were stopped when a dark swamp opened up underneath them.

"Now where do you think that you three are going?" the man asked.

"Let us go!" One shouted.

"Release us! Or face the wrath of Lord Orochimaru!" another shouted. The man just shook his head as Kenshi walked over.

"Thanks for the help, but it was unnecessary." He said.

"How was I supposed to know that you were a powerful ninja." Kenshi grinned as he looked at the trapped assailants "So what are you going to do with them?"

"Interrogate them, find out what they know." He said as he performed a summoning jutsu. Once the smoke cleared a large frog sat there and swallowed up the three attackers. It then disappeared and the man turned to look at Kenshi and seemed shocked.

"Who are you?" he finally asked.

"Kenshi Hyuga, of the Hyuga clan of Konaha." Kenshi replied as he sheathed the blades.

"Konaha? You are a long way from home."

"I left the village behind me." Kenshi replied as he returned to his table at the tea house.

"Really? Are you a rouge?" the man asked.

"No. I left for personal reasons. I felt that an injustice was done and that until I understand myself better, I won't let them use me as a tool." Kenshi answered.

"Well the world is full of injustices. It's an unfortunate part of life. It's if you can see beyond the injustices that really determines a man." He said.

"Wise words from Jiraya the toad sage." He grinned. The man tensed and seemed worried that someone recognized him.

"How do you know me? Have you been reading my books?" Jiraya asked.

"No. I pieced it all together. The first clue was when the men said they served Orochimaru, then when you asked what village I was from, you relaxed when I said Konaha, and lastly only one who has been betrayed can truly understand injustice in the world." Kenshi grinned "How about you tell me why you looked worried when you saw me."

"You just reminded me of a former student of mine. You look a lot like him." He said sadly.

"One of your students? Then they must be powerful." Kenshi said.

"You interested? You look like you have potential."

"Why not. Though I doubt that there is much to teach me. I was jonin when I left the village."

"Well I have a jutsu for you that the Yodaime Hokage himself developed. He was a student of mine, the one you kind of remind me of." He said.

"Really. One of the Yodaime Hokage jutsus. Those are A rank at the least. Alright, I'm willing to learn this almighty jutsu." Kenshi said, imagining how powerful it must have been.

Jiraya then bought a bunch of water balloons, rubber balls and regular balloons and explained to him what he was going to have to do.

"This is a three step process. The first is to use your chakra to make the water in this balloon spin in multiple directions until it bursts." Jiraya said as he tossed him the balloon. Quietly focusing his chakra he began to fill the balloon with it and began making it spin in multiple directions. After several minutes he finally managed to get the desired result.

"Alright, now the second stage. I want you to do the same thing that you did with the water balloon except with the rubber ball." At first Kenshi felt a major increase in the chakra that he had to put forward until finally he managed to put a hole in it instead of making it burst.

"Hrm." He grunted as he took another ball and this time focused all of his chakra into it and with a resounding pop, the ball exploded.

"Very good. You are a fast learner, it took the Yodaime years to perfect this technique. Now it's time for the last stage." Jiraya grinned as he threw him the regular balloon "Now you have to do exactly what you did with the last two except you don't want to pop the balloon." And with that Kenshi began to do everything the same until he began to feel the balloon stretching too thin. After several attempts Kenshi finally discovered the proper speed of the rotations so that he could maintain the force without distorting shape of the balloon or popping it.

"Impressive. You mastered it faster than anyone else." Jiraya praised.

"I'm a Hyuga. We are masters of chakra manipulation." He retorted.

"That's something that I want to ask you about. How come your eyes are not the usual Hyuga eyes?"

"My father said that it was called a throw back. Once every couple generations they manage to not have the usual eyes and instead the irises go completely clear and show the blood behind them. He says that it is a recessive gene in the family." After speaking of home for so long he felt a pang of homesickness.

"Miss home don't you?" Jiraya asked, clearly reading his face.

"Yeah. I've been gone years. My little sister must have graduated the academy by now, and maybe even gotten the guts to talk to her secret crush." He laughed "I've been gone for too long."

"Then go back." Jiraya said. Kenshi opened his mouth to protest when Jiraya started talking again "I understand that you are mad about the injustice that was done, but use it as a way for you to grow stronger, to try and fix what was wrong and make sure that it doesn't happen again. You have the potential to grow strong, to become a great shinobi, you just have to know what steps to take. In my eyes you already are a great man." He said as he patted his shoulder. Nodding, knowing that Jiraya was right he left some money on the table and looked to Jiraya.

"Thank you. I owe you for teaching me this jutsu and for teaching me how to finally move on with my life. I hope to see you again." Kenshi said as left and began the many week journey back to his home.

'That kid doesn't even know how great he could be.' Jiraya thought to himself 'Minato, you'd be proud of your son.'


	5. Chapter 5

_*see previous chapters for disclaimer_

_*I have managed to delay the creation of the harems for two more chapters counting this one. SO please go vote because the longer it takes the longer you will all have to wait for the next chapter. So enjoy the lates chapter of The Blood of the Hokage._

_Truths_

Kenshi arrived outside the village walls after several days of travel and was looking at the massive walls that were meant to defend them from any attack.

'Now I could either walk in through the gate and have my return noticed or take the fun way.' He thought as he took a running start at the wall and scaled it and leapt into the village before any of the men patrolling the wall had seen him. His first destination he decided was the hokage tower to reclaim his headband. As he walked through the streets he recognized many people but they didn't recognize him. Reflecting on his appearance he realized why. He had gotten more toned than he had been before and was a light tan color from all his days outside, his hair was shorter and his clothes were travel worn with the sheathes of his blades being seen over his shoulders. Smiling to himself he decided that he would definitely need to get some new clothes.

He arrived at the tower and made his way to the hokage office. Opening the door he saw that Naruto was there talking to the old man.

"Kenshi!" Sarutobi exclaimed.

"Huh?" Naruto asked as he turned to look at him. Kenshi didn't know much but had been told that this boy was supposed to hold the Kyubi inside of him which to him made him an object of interest, along with his little sisters crush on him.

"I'm surprised that you recognized me old man." He said "The toad sage sends his greetings." This caused the old man to perk up.

"Really. Well it's good to hear that he is doing well." He smiled "And you have impeccable timing. I want you and Naruto to attend a council meeting in a few days. I feel that it is very important that both of you are there." Sarutobi said.

"Very well. I'll be sure to be there." Kenshi said.

"Whatever you say old man." Naruto sighed as he left. Kenshi then followed him and stopped him so that they could talk.

"Why do you want to talk to me?" he asked.

"I've always had an interest in you. So I figured that now would be a good time to get to know each other." Kenshi answered.

"You just want to know about the Kyubi don't you?" Naruto snarled.

"Who told you about the Kyubi?" he asked, deeply worried.

"Doesn't matter." Naruto snarled.

"You're right, it doesn't matter. That's not the reason why I want to get to know you. It's because you intrigue me. You have great potential and I want to see the amazing shinobi that you become." He answered. With that they talked about Naruto's time in the academy and how he had passed the test in a most unorthodox manner.

"Well I am impressed. You do have great potential, and with the right teacher you could go far, even become the Hokage." Kenshi grinned.

"You think so?" Naruto asked.

"Of course. I'd stake my swords on it." Kenshi grinned. With that they went their separate ways. Kenshi made his way to the Hyuga compound and found his father sitting with a red headed woman. She seemed distraught and his father seemed strangely caring.

"Hello father." He said as he approached, setting down his pack.

"Kenshi! So you have returned to us." He said.

"Yes. After much time, and some wise words from the toad sage, I have decided what I should do." Kenshi said his head bowed.

"That is good. I would like you to meet Miss Kushina. She is a friend from my younger days." He said. Moving over he tried to shake her hand but was wrapped in a hug before he knew what was happening.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He finally said after the shock wore off. Once she released him Kenshi said "I will be returning to my room for the night. By the way father I have been invited to the council meeting in a few days."

"I know. A messenger arrived earlier to inform me." He said as Kenshi left.

Once he was out of sight did he look over and say "He is a fine boy. Minato would be proud of him."

"I know. From what you told me he has become quite a passionate man. Though you never said why he left."

"I do not know. All I know is he returned late on the night of the Uchiha slaughter, packed his bags, and left for the unknown to wrestle with the problem that was troubling him so. All I know is that it had something to do with the one behind the slaughter Itachi Uchiha. He was very close to him and with the murder occurring he might have left to find him and get the truth."

"I see. He seemed so distant." Kushina said looking in the direction he had walked in "What of Naruto?"

"His life has been hard. Many of the clans have tried to adopt him but we were blocked by the citizen council at every turn. He has been living on his own, attacked by the villagers many times. It has been all we can do to keep him alive. We eventually managed to let them have his own apartment so that he wouldn't be killed by winter." Hiashi Hyuga sighed showing the sadness for the boy.

"WHAT?!" Kushina yelled "How could they do that?!"

"All of the adults think that he is a monster. Those of us that know what Minato did and why tried to stop them from killing him and we have been barely succeeding. However with you here to confirm his birth he will be protected more than anything else, and allowed to live in happiness."

"Hopefully. However they will still hate him. I just hope that the people will see past it. Just imagine what they would do if they knew about Kenshi."

"I know. However he has never shown signs of using its power. He has only used his own strength. He even learned how to use the byakugan."

"Really?"

"Yes. Apparently the Namikaze clan has married a few times with the Hyuga clan. So he awoke the bloodline, but as you saw his eyes never became like the rest of the clans. It might have been the demons affect."

"It might. Minato did say that Shinku Senshi, the demon, would make him the strongest shinobi to ever live. He might have the potential to utilize multiple ocular jutsus. I know that the Uchihas also used to marry to the Namikaze."

"Well only time will tell what will happen. However one thing is certain, after the meeting nothing in this village will be the same." Hiashi sighed. With that they retired to their rooms for the night.

**Several days later_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Kenshi sat in a chair near his father when the meeting was called to order. He could understand now why his father always hated these meetings, the council room was filled with hundreds of people, and about half were on one council or another while the rest were shinobi or children of the councilmen who had been brought along. After listening to the yammering about why they had all been called did Sarutobi call the meeting to order.

"Thank you all for coming here on such short notice. I have called this meeting to discuss Naruto…" This caused all of the members to interrupt until one voice rang out louder than the rest.

"Are you going to let us kill him?" a man shouted from the citizen council. Kenshi heard an audible crack of knuckles from Kushina who had accompanied them.

"No. That is not why I have called this meeting."

"Then you will give him to Root for proper training?" Danko asked. This was one of the few men that Kenshi wanted to kill but he restrained himself and cracked his knuckles in timing with Kushina.

"No Danko, I have not. I have called this meeting today because it is time to give Naruto his inheritance." He said as he motioned Naruto to come to the center of the room. With a push from his father Kenshi joined him in the center.

"However it is not just Naruto's inheritance, it is also Kenshi's as well." This caused serious mutterings in the crowd "First I will give you both your proper surname. Your names are actually Kenshi and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." This caused many people to start shouting claims that this was a lie and other things that were relatively the same. Finally Kushina walked to the center of the room and in a loud voice proclaimed "These are both my sons. I Kushina Uzumaki, wife to Minato Namikaze confer that these two are the legitimate sons of the Yodaime Hokage." This caught Kenshi off guard, he didn't know how to react to all of this. Naruto seemed to be in the same position, finding out that he had a family and one that were about to claim him as one of their own.

"Why were we not told of this before?" Kenshi finally asked.

"Because there was no way to confirm that you two were his legitimate heirs. With Kushina in a coma we had no one to testify to your birth right." Sarutobi explained.

"How do we know she isn't lying to protect the demon brat?" a citizens council member asked.

"Shut up." Kenshi said giving off the intent to kill "You can see the resemblance between us and the Yodaime Hokage, and I will not tolerate any insult to my brother. Just be thankful that I don't come over there and show you councilmen why I am called the Dragon of Konaha." This caused the councilman to sit and be silent.

"Now to continue. You both have been left the Namikaze compound and all possessions within, and have both been placed under the CRA." Sarutobi said.

"CRA?" Naruto whispered.

"Clan Restoration Act. We are allowed to marry multiple women." Kenshi explained.

"Also, since you are the eldest Kenshi, you are now the head of the Namikaze family and are now granted a position on the clan council." He said as he handed the key and deed of the Namikaze compound to them "You are now free to go, we will discuss the CRA more at a later date." With that the three of them left the tower while an audible sigh of relief could be heard.

Once they left Naruto's shock wore off and he began pounding off questions.

"Why haven't you come for us sooner? What was Father like? What did you mean when we get to marry multiple women? Why did no one know we were the sons of the Yodaime Hokage?"

"Take it easy Nii-chan" Kenshi laughed "We can talk once we get to our new house." Leading the way Kushina seemed giddy with excitement.

"Once we get home I want to hear everything that's happened to you two. Hiashi told me a little about what has happened to you two but I want to know everything." She rambled until they reached the house. It was large, larger than the Hyuga estate and they both could easily fit inside along with any future generations. After unlocking the door, Kushina headed straight for her old room while Kenshi and Naruto explored until they each picked out a room for themselves. Once they were settled Kenshi headed straight to the kitchen and made tea before sitting with Naruto and his mother in the gigantic living room. After pouring each of them a cup of tea they sat and waited until finally Kushina spoke.

"Alright you two, tell me everything that has happened to you. And leave nothing out." Naruto and Kenshi looked at each other and then did rock paper scissors to see who would go first. In the end Kenshi had to go. Kenshi tried to keep his short and sweet but his mother would have none of it, prying for details, or for more explanation. Once she was satisfied about what he could tell her he came to the part about him leaving the village.

"So I decided to leave the village…"

"No way was it that sudden!" she exclaimed.

"Huh?"

"I want to know exactly why you left." She demanded.

"I really don't want to talk about it…"

"No. You are telling me, even if we have to sit here all night."

"Alright. I can't say all of what the reason is because I was sworn to secrecy. All I can say is that the village did something that I did not approve of and so I left," Kenshi sighed. He then told of his years of travelling and how he had become known as the 'Shadow' to all of the rouge shinobi. Finally he talked about meeting Jiraya and how he had taught them one their fathers own jutsus and gave him the advice to return to Konaha.

"Well you've lived an impressive life so far, the fact that you got to meet your father's teacher is truly amazing. Now it's your turn Naruto."

Naruto then told them about how he had been tormented most days and how he had become the class clown in order to get attention. Most of his tale made their mother weep but near the end when he learned about the nine tailed fox being sealed within him and how Iruka had recognized him as a member of the village did the story take on a cheerful note.

"Well I can see that my sons have both lived very different lives but one thing is certain. You now are family, and will be there to help each other. Now since it's so late and there is nothing to cook for dinner in this house how about we go out to eat?" Kushina suggested.

"Yes! I say ramen!" Naruto yelled. With that they were off to Narutos favorite ramen stand. Once they were seated and enjoying the ramen did Kenshi begin to answer some of Narutos questions.

"Alright, to explain parts of what you asked, no one knew we were the Yodaimes children because other than mother and the old man, no one knew. For why we didn't know ourselves I can assume that we were too young and mother was still in her coma. As for the CRA it is pretty simple to understand. It's a law that was made to help dying out clans so they wouldn't become extinct. It allows all under it to have multiple wives so that they can get the clan growing again. The average tends to be 5 however the number depends on the person." Kenshi explained.

"Your father was a brave man, very charming and gallant at times. He did have a flair for the practical and was very smart, developing many jutsus. However when he was younger he did have a thing for pranks and would often torment Jiraya to no end. He was a kind man and one you should both be proud to have as a father." Kushina explained once she had swallowed the ramen that she had been slurping up. As they ate and talked Kenshi felt the owners daughter Ayame staring at Naruto. Grinning to himself he decided to hold his tongue and wait until they had spoken with the old man before he suggested that he marry they were finished they returned to the compound and went to their rooms and prepared to go to sleep.

That night the entire village was buzzing about the heirs of the Yodaime hokage had been revealed and how one was the demon child Naruto.


	6. Chapter 6

_AN* See previous chapters for disclaimer_

_ALL right folks. This is the last chapter before I close the poll and announce the harem. The poll is on my account page for those of you that do not know and I would be very happy to see more votes. And now here is the latest chapter of Blood of the Hokage._

_Training and Women_

Kenshi awoke early and found himself oddly content. He hadn't felt like this since before he had left the village. Stretching he got out of bed and made his way down to the kitchen where Naruto was already awake, eating instant ramen.

"You know that is horrible for you." He laughed as he looked through the cabinets seeing that was all there was to eat.

"I need to eat something until we go shopping for food." He grinned.

"You just wanted to eat ramen for breakfast." He countered as he too took a cup of the instant ramen, deciding that one day of eating this for breakfast wouldn't kill him. As they finished eating Kushina came down and saw the empty ramen cups.

"You both will never do that again. That is very unhealthy." She mock scolded as she too grabbed one.

"It won't kill us to do that one day." Kenshi reasoned.

"Well you two should get going." She said.

"Going?" they asked simultaneously.

"You need to get your things so that you can have clothes and personal possessions in your rooms." She explained. With a nod they both headed off to go and get their belongings.

"Let's go get your things first and then we will go get mine." Kenshi said as they made their way to Naruto's apartment. Once they got there they saw that several men were breaking in and beginning to trash the place.

"What do you think you are doing?" Kenshi asked as he pressed the tip of a kunai knife to one of the men's back.

"We're destroying the monsters den." One laughed. Kenshi then struck in the blink of an eye and had cut off the hand that was holding the metal rod they were using to break things. His face took an evil glare as he drew both blades.

"Consider this your only warning. If you harm him again, I will find you and make you wish that you had never been born."

"We'll get you for this! We are on the council, you'll be banished within the week." They yelled as they left.

"If I wasn't already on the council I would be worried." He shouted back. Naruto then walked in and they began sifting through the wreckage.

"I'm sorry Naruto. They destroyed almost everything that you own." He said as he went through the place.

"It's not that bad. They usually do worse." He sighed. With that they packed his few possessions into their bags and brought it back to the Namikaze compound.

"That's all you are bringing over here?" Kushina asked.

"This is all that's left that some councilmen didn't destroy." Kenshi growled, his killer intent almost visible.

"Ohh Naruto." She sobbed as she hugged him close. Kenshi picked up the bags and brought them into Naruto's room and left them for him to unpack, making a mental note to buy him some furnishings. Once they were ready they headed for the Hyuga compound to collect Kenshi's things. They were greeted by Hiashi who took them to his old room.

"It's good to see you again, Kenshi." He said as he shook his hand.

"No need to be so formal. You raised me, and for that I will always be in your debt." He bowed.

"Which brings up something that you know about but I would like Naruto's permission before we finalized things." He said with a wink at Kenshi. Grinning like a fox he turned to Naruto and nodded that he could say whatever he wanted.

"I would like to propose a marriage between our houses. With Hinata and you, Naruto." Hiashi said as he saw Naruto turn beet red.

"Aren't I kind of young to be talking about marriage?" he asked, clearly bothered.

"Technically no. Under the CRA you can marry at the age of twelve and with most clans you set up the marriages years in advance and from there work on everything else. That way you would still have time to change your mind if it turns out that you don't think that you are compatible." Kenshi explained. This did not help Naruto at all and while they waited Hinata walked into the main hall and saw the three of them there, Naruto blushing so red you would think that his inner head was ablaze while Kenshi and Hiashi were grinning like crazy.

"Umm, what is going on?" she asked. Hiashi then turned and whispered something to her that caused her to faint.

"You told her you were arranging her to marry Naruto?"

"Yes. Naruto, no one is going to force you to say yes. Just do what you think will be best for everyone, including yourself." He said assuringly. With that they entered the hallway that led to Kenshi's small room. He had never wanted much, but what he did have he considered precious. One was a picture of him, Itachi, and Konoka after the chunin exams, all of them passing. Another was the broken kunai that he had first used when he had left the academy, it had broke in a mission and he had refused to throw it away. His most treasured though was sealed inside a scroll that their deceased teacher had given him, saying that once he was ready he should open it and discover what his power was truly. Once they finished packing they returned home to find that Kushina had gone out shopping, using some money that Kenshi had left out.

"You have everything?" she called from the kitchen.

"Yeah. And Naruto has his first proposal." He laughed.

"Really?! Who?!" she demanded, rushing out of the kitchen.

"Hinate Hyuga." Kenshi grinned as he walked to his room.

"Did you say yes?!"

"No. I think that it's too soon."

"No such thing. In a few days we will sit down with Hiashi and Hinata and discuss this." She said, her eyes gleaming at the thought of a wedding.

"You had to tell her didn't you?" Naruto asked standing at Kenshi's door.

"Of course. Why shouldn't I tell mother about what is going on?"

"Because she is now going to pressure me into this." He retorted.

"It won't be like that. It's your choice." Kenshi sighed "Now that we are both unpacked how about we head out back and let me see how good you are as a shinobi." With that Naruto and Kenshi were standing in the back Naruto with his kunai out and getting ready to give Kenshi his all. Kenshi had removed his shirt and was going to fight with only his martial arts skills. Naruto charged at him, slashing at him with the kunai but he could not make contact with his elder brother.

"What gives?" he asked.

"You forget. I am a jonin, you will need to train a lot harder than that to catch me off guard. He then ended the sparring session with a quick palm thrust to his stomach, to make the point that Naruto was not going to beat him that day.

"Alright. I want you to channel your chakra. As much of it as possible." They spent the rest of the day training Naruto to use standard jutsu so he would have a slight edge against any other genin that he would be caught against. As they finished for the day Kenshi could not help but feel as though he was being watched. Once finished he used the byakugan to search the area and found someone on the roof several houses down watching.

"I hope you enjoyed the show!" he yelled as he went inside.

'Damn he saw me.' Anko thought as she heard him shout. She only regretted that she had not been able to get closer. She had always liked Kenshi, with his calm persona and his caring attitude towards others, and he was one of the few who did not ridicule her when she had returned and had instead welcomed her like a comrade, which had meant more to her than anything else. From that day on she had tried to get his attention to be drawn to her but in the end was forced to spy from afar.

'Next time I will ask to join you and from there I will win your heart.' She silently vowed as she left, her short black hair ruffling in the wind.

Inside Kushina had prepared a lot of different foods and the two had dug in like it was the last meal they would ever have. She smiled to herself only wishing that Minato could be there to see his sons, acting like they had never been apart. Once they finished and Naruto and Kenshi had done the dishes, they each retired to their own rooms to rest after their first full day as a family. As Naruto went to sleep he finally felt happy to know that there was someone there that would help him and make sure that he was never alone.


	7. Chapter 7

_AN* see previous chapters for disclaimer._

_I am so sorry for the delay. I decided to wait until the first of the month to get the final results from my poll. And the winners are:_

_In 1st with a three way tie were Ino, Ayame and FemKyuubi_

_and in 2nd with a two way tie were Tenten and FemHaku._

_This means that there will be no relationship with Sakura for Naruto, not that I'm complaining. So please R&R and if enough of you rant and rave I 'might' put Sakura in with the second batch of girls._

_Contracts_

Kenshi awoke to the smell of eggs being fired from the kitchen. Grinning he shaved and got dressed and walked down the stairs to see Kushina standing at the stove flipping eggs in the frying pan.

"Morning." He said as he headed for the refrigerator and grabbed the carton of milk.

"Good, you're up. We have a busy day today." She said as she plated the eggs.

"What's up?"

"We are going to settle Naruto's marriage contracts today. We will be meeting with all of the interested parties here today to make the arrangements and to finalize things." Kushina explained as she set the eggs on the table along with the bacon she had been frying earlier "As head of the clan you will be leading this little meeting so do be courteous."

"Aren't I always?" Kenshi grinned.

"Not according to the man who had to get his hand reattached by the medical core. They claim that if he had been any later they wouldn't have been able to help." Kushina grinned as she looked him in the eye.

"He had it coming." He shrugged as he helped himself to the food. A few minutes later Naruto came down to see breakfast on the table.

"Eat up. We have a long day ahead of us." Kenshi said as he passed him a glass of milk.

"What do you mean?"

"Marriage contracts. We start that today, and I am hoping to get in some training today before you get assigned to your squad." He grinned as he saw Naruto blush then pale as he remembered what training with him had been like.

"You're right. It is going to be a long day." He sighed. Later that morning the four families that were interested to marry came. Kenshi had expected two of them but the other two came as a slight surprise. The families were the Hyuga with Hinata, the Yamanaka with Ino, Tenten's family and the Ichiraku family with Ayame.

"Welcome." Kenshi said as he led them and their daughters into the study where Naruto sat waiting "Since I am not one to wait, I propose we go straight to the reason that you four families have chosen to grace the Namikaze estate."

"We have come here to propose marriage contracts to Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Hiashi said as they all sat down.

"Very well. Now all of your daughters have agreed to this. I do not approve of any marriage that will force two who do not love each other to marry." Kenshi remarked as he looked at each of the parents.

"Of course." Teuchi Ichiraku said as he stared equally back. For not being a shinobi he had a lot of resolve to withstand Kenshi's withering gaze.

"Very well. Now since Naruto falls under the CRA he is allowed multiple wives. These are only the first of the contracts of that I am sure. So since you four have been the most forward with me and my family and I have no reason to turn down your request, therefore we will have a one year trial period. During this time Naruto will date each of your daughters and will then decide if he wishes to marry them. Does this seem fair to all of you?"

"Yes. It is perfectly fair." Tenten's father said as he looked at his daughter who stared at Naruto with a hungry look in her eyes.

"Naruto. Do you approve of the conditions that I have set?" Kenshi asked looking at Naruto.

"Yeah. This way no feelings will be hurt by me making a quick decision." He nodded.

"Very well. Then we, the clan heads will sign the initial contract and if in a year's time you approve then you and the young lady will sign as well." Kenshi sighed as he took out a pen and signed the four contracts. Once they had all signed did Inoichi Yamanaka speak up.

"A thought has occurred to me. Most of our daughters are shinobi and will often be busy. I would like to suggest that they stay here, that way they have more exposure to Naruto." He said. Thinking on that he considered the best options. Yes there was enough room in the compound to hold all of the young woman and he was sure that his mother would leap at the chance to have more people in the house, and at the prospect that they would be future daughter-in-laws.

"Very well, I have no qualms about the ladies staying in the compound. However I offer this to Miss Ichiraku as well, since it is being offered to the other three. Now do you four wish to stay in the compound and live here at least until the one year trial period is over?" Kenshi asked.

"Yes!" was the unanimous answer. Saying quick goodbyes to the parents, who said that they would send over their daughters possessions later in the day Kenshi sighed in relief as he turned to four girls.

"Alright, some basic ground rules. One, no sneaking into Naruto's room, any of you get caught doing that then we go to locked doors. Two, I will ask that you do help around the house, you live here you have to help with the housework. Finally, for training if you wish to join me and Naruto, or my mother then simply ask, as of now you are family." He said as he led them to the unoccupied west wing of the compound "You can have your pick of rooms from over here." With that each girl ran off, trying to find a room that they liked best.

'And these are only Naruto's. I am afraid when more come.' He thought to himself as he headed for the back where Naruto waited for their training session.

"Alright Nee-chan. Let's get this show on the road. And since we will have the ladies watching us, feel free to lose the shirt." He winked as he removed his shirt and drew Misuteriburedo "Today we will see how you fair in armed combat." He grinned as he squared off with the blonde. Right as the match started the girls all came out to watch including Kushina who was grinning from ear to ear.

Kenshi showed no mercy to the blonde who had only his kunai knifes against the two swords. Using his longer reach he kept Naruto at a distance until he finally threw one of the swords right past his head.

"Pick up the blade. Since we are blood you should be able to wield it." He said as Naruto picked up the blade "Now let's see if this makes a difference." They then continued but this time Naruto faired a little better until he finally managed to force Kenshi to actually take him serious. The change was subtle but not unnoticed, his speed increasing along with the force behind the strikes. After thirty seconds of facing him with the intent to kill he disarmed the whisker marked brother and placed the blade against his throat.

"Dead." He panted "Though it was a hard match." The girls then ran over and asked if he was ok and praised his battle skills.

"Enough." Kenshi sighed "We are not finished yet, unless you would care to join in?" This got Tenten's attention; she loved the blonde gaki but had a deep respect for Kenshi who was rumored to be even stronger than any of the anbu currently active.

"I'll take you on." She grinned. Laughing he retrieved his blades and looked at her with his fiercest glare. She shuddered slightly but did not back down and took out a scroll that was on her back. Performing a release jutsu on the scroll she brought out a decent sized katana.

"Ladies first." He bowed as he spun Misuteriburedo in his hands. This got her going, attacking with a charging slash that rivaled most shinobi kenjutsu specialists. Blocking with one of the blades he rolled to the side to avoid the kick that she had launched at his side. Taking the offensive he began to hammer at her sword until he breached her guard knocked the katana out of her grip, and placing both of the blades against her neck.

"Dead." He said as shock registered on her face.

"How did you do that?" she asked.

"Lots of training. Spend five years hunting rouge-nin and you learn a lot." He sighed as he sheathed the blades.

"Alright. It's time for dinner." Kushina said as she looked at them all.

"Ok, I'll be there once I shower the sweat from my limbs." Kenshi said as he walked towards the master bathroom. Once he showered he entered the kitchen to see that a note saying that they were in the dining room. Entering the next room he grabbed his seat at the head of the table and saw that Naruto had yet to arrive.

"Where's Nee-chan?" he asked.

"Showering as well. I ordered the girls to give him some peace." Kushina said as she took a seat at the other end of the table.

"Alright, now that is rule four. No peeping." He laughed as a few of them moaned in mock protest. Once Naruto arrived he grabbed a seat next to Ayame and Hinata, which made the other two jealous. Dinner went by quickly and with a knock at the door Kenshi saw that it was a man with a large cart who was bringing the ladies their possessions. After unloading them and tipping the man for the obvious hard work he created several shadow clones and had them take the luggage of each lady to the respective room.

Once everyone was settled did Kenshi head off to his room, leaving his brother to deal with the attention from four young woman.

'The lucky boy.' He thought as he laid back in his bed, reading over some more marriage contracts that would have to be finalized.


	8. Chapter 8

_AN* I do not own Naruto in any way._

_Squad 7 Reborn_

At dawn Kenshi wished Naruto, Hinata, and Ino luck as they headed off to find out what squads that they were to be put into while Tenten went to meet with her squad. Kenshi then spent the morning cleaning the house with Ayame and Kushina, chatting among them about little things, mainly about cooking. Once he was finished he headed towards the memorial stone, to pay his respects to the dead shinobi that had perished to protect the village. Once he arrived he saw Kakashi Hatake standing at the memorial looking at it with a sad expression.

"You should get going." Kenshi said as he walked over "You don't want to keep your genin waiting."

"I suppose. Though I do have your brother in the squad, along with Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno." Kakashi sighed.

"Geez. The old man needs some originality with the squads." Kenshi sighed.

"Well you never know, sometimes history repeats itself. This squad may end up a lot like your old one."

"I doubt that. Sasuke is still unstable from what happened, and if it wasn't for a vow I made I would tell him the truth of that day."

"You promised the Sandaime that you would never tell what had happened." Kakashi said giving him a look.

"He deserves to know. Until the old man dies than I will remain silent, but when he does then I will tell the Uchiha clan what actually occurred, and beg their forgiveness for deceiving them." Kenshi sighed as Kakashi left.

The rest of the day Kenshi spent training in the garden at the estate while Naruto came back saying how he wasn't supposed to eat breakfast tomorrow.

"Well is Kakashi says that you shouldn't then don't. Just remember this, don't think you can outwit him, he is one of the villages most cunning shinobi, along with the fact that he is a jonin like me. If you can learn from tomorrow's lesson then you will be a stronger shinobi." Kenshi said as he and Naruto began to spar. Halfway through the session in which he was teaching Naruto how to use some fire ninjutsu he heard someone enter the garden that did not live in the house. Using the byakugan he saw that it was Konoka Haruno, his former squad member.

"Alright Naruto. Keep practicing that jutsu, I have a visitor." He said as he turned and walked over to Konoka.

"Hello Kenshi-kun" she smiled.

"Hello Konoka-kun. What brings you to the estate?" he asked as he grabbed his shirt.

"My father wanted you to look at these marriage proposals from our family." Konoka explained as they walked to the study.

"For both me and Naruto?"

"Yes. He believes that it will bring our families closer together." Konoka nodded. Shinku read over the two contracts and finally looked her in the face.

"I accept one." Kenshi said as he watched her face look downtrodden.

"Then I will tell my father that you accept Sakura's contract."

"You have it reversed." Kenshi said as he set the contracts down.

"What? You are turning down Sakura's contract and not mine?"

"Yes. Naruto likes Sakura, I won't deny that. However the feeling isn't mutual. I will not force your sister to marry someone she does not love." Kenshi explained as he handed back the contract "However I am setting up a hobble on all of the contracts. A year of only dating, to see if the love is genuine, and then if both still agree then the marriage will go underway. I have done this with Naruto and I am setting the same with me. A single year of dating, and then we move onward from there."

"Very well. I shall tell my father and see what he has to say about this." Konoka grinned as she stood up and turned to leave "You are very wise to put forth the feelings of others before the families growth."

"What good is a large miserable family? I would prefer a small happy one." Kenshi grinned as escorted her out. Once they were finished he returned to Naruto to conclude the training for that day.

The next day he headed for the training ground where Kakashi was going to give them the most important test for any four man squad. Sitting far enough away he watched as the one eyed shinobi explained to them what they had to do and what would happen to the one that failed to get one of the two bells. Moving off in all directions, the three genin were moving towards their sensei. Naruto acted first, moving in to attack Kakashi head on, or so he thought, until he saw the two shadow clones head for his teammates and whisper something to each of them. As Naruto fought the jonin and did well enough, forcing him to stop reading the perverted book of his at times until the other two were ready. Sasuke struck first sending several shurikens at the jonin while Naruto started the hand signs.

'Only got one chance. Sakura, don't miss.' Naruto thought as he finished with a tiger sign.

"Katon: Eiko no Kageyaki." Naruto said as he sent the flames at the jonin who as expected used a substitution jutsu to escape to the point that Naruto had Sakura waiting. Moving quickly she sliced the bells off with a kunai knife and let Sasuke grab them, tossing one to the oncoming Sakura. Once this was finished Kakashi tied Naruto to the stump saying how he was the only one to not have gotten a bell.

"But the point of the exercise was for us to work together. Right?" Naruto asked.

"Correct. However rules are rules, so now you are tied to the stump while the other two eat lunch. Then we will perform another exercise like this." He said as he walked off. Kenshi felt sorry for his brother but knew the pain well. He had chosen to let his teammates take the bells, and had been tied to the stump. However Kakashi was doing something different, normally they just left the person tied there until the end of the day. As the two ate their lunch in front of him he asked for some food, and Sasuke offered him some, saying that they would need to be all at full strength if they were going to outwit Kakashi-sensei. As soon as the food passed his lips Kakashi appeared and seemed thoroughly pissed.

"YOU ALL…pass." He said.

"What?" Naruto asked more confused than he had ever been.

"Those that disobey orders are scum in the shinobi world, but those that would abandon a comrade are even worse than scum. You all pass this test." Kakashi explained. The three shinobi then walked off, leaving Naruto who was yelling for them to untie him. Kenshi laughed as he decided to help his younger brother out of the stump.

"Hey Nee-chan. Got tied to the stump to huh?" he grinned.

"Hey! Untie me please." Naruto pleaded as Kenshi cut the ropes that were holding him.

"So you didn't get a bell in the end?"

"No. I let Sasuke and Sakura get the bells instead." He sighed as they walked back to the compound.

"Just like me. When I was a genin I chose to let my squad mates get the bells instead of me just taking them." Kenshi grinned "Don't worry, those that get tied to the stump often end up being some of the greatest shinobi." They then walked in to see that Ino and Hinata were training in the garden with each other, focusing on perfecting their families signature jutsu.

"Well since you had a somewhat easy day, we will be training after you get something to eat." Kenshi grinned as he headed out back, walking towards his two soon to be sister –in-laws. "Would you young ladies like some assistance in training today?" he asked as he customarily removed his shirt before training.

"No. I'm ok." Ino said as she continued her training.

"I wouldn't mind the help, nee-chan." Hinata said as she walked over.

"Ok. Well I can help you with the Byakugan, and I'll have Naruto helping us with the training, two trainings at once. And you don't have to keep calling me Nee-chan." Kenshi smiled. Soon Naruto came out and Kenshi realized that the orange jumpsuit was very unfashionable and actually quiet hideous.

"Naruto, once we are done training we are going shopping." Kenshi sighed.

"Why?"

"That jumpsuit is hideous. I believe all of the ladies will appreciate the change in wardrobe." He grinned as he took the stance for the byakugan "Anyway, today you will be learning how to fight against the byakugan, one of the strongest taijutsu styles. I will give you an introduction to this combat style and then you and Hinata will spar for awhile. And no ninjutsu." With that Kenshi demonstrated how the byakugan attacked the inner chakra network and how it could disable the entire chakra network, and cause severe internal damage. Once he was finished he left the two to spar while he began practicing his sword forms. Once he had finished the last of the initial forms he felt the eyes of someone on him, just like the first day.

"You can come out now!" he called as he sheathed the blades. To his surprise it was the snake jonin Anko Mitarashi leap down into the garden.

"How'd you know I was there?" Anko asked with a blush to her face.

"Just because you were trained by the snake sanin doesn't mean you can sneak around the perimeter of my home without me noticing." He smiled "So how can I help you?"

"I thought you could use a sparring partner." Anko replied, trying to act as if it was merely a whim that had brought her here.

"Well if you are interested in sparring with me than I would be honored." Kenshi bowed as he set aside Misuteriburedo and faced her with only his hand to hand combat abilities. They squared off with each other, keeping the distance between them as they circled. Finally Kenshi struck with fatal grace and landed a powerful round house kick to her side that sent her flying.

"Got to be on your toes. I am far from the same man I was when I left the village." He laughed as he bounced on the balls of his feet. Rising slowly, almost sensually, she cracked her knuckles and grinned.

"You have gotten stronger, and much faster. You must have every woman in the village after you." She laughed as she charged in, attacking with quick punches.

"Yeah, but so far only one has interested me." He replied as he blocked her punches and began to throw his own. After trading blows she grabbed him and threw him to the ground and straddled him, grinding her hips into him.

"Pinned you." She smirked as she held his hands down.

"Really? Lets see…" Kenshi trailed off as he arched his back to get his legs into a better position, and once ready flipped her so that she was the one on the ground and Kenshi was atop of her. Leaning down to her ear he whispered "Looks like I pinned you." Now this got her infuriated and she tried to throw him off, but he had positioned himself so that she couldn't.

"Just admit defeat and I'll get off of you." Kenshi sighed as he looked at her purple eyes, eyes that were quiet beautiful in his opinion.

"But I like you atop me." She laughed. This got him blushing but he refused to release her until she admitted defeat. After sitting there for half an hour Naruto and Hinata came over to tell him that they were finished with the training.

"What is going on?" Naruto asked clearly shocked at what it looked like his older brother was doing.

"Waiting for her to admit defeat so I can let her up. It was a sparring match, and until she admits defeat I have to sit here and wait." He yawned.

"Could you shift your weight? My lower body is starting to fall asleep." She complained.

"No. Not until you admit that I won." He countered.

"Alright, alright. You win this round." Anko sighed as he got off of her and helped her to her feet "By the way the hokage wants you to start going on missions again. Said something about needing to deal with some B to A rank missions." She said as she took to the roof.

"Thanks for the sparing session. Feel free to use the front door next time!" he called after her as she ran off "Alright Naruto. Go shower and check with mother when we will be eating dinner. If it's not soon then we will go shopping for you."

"Can I come?" Hinata asked her face turning crimson.

"Sure. Might as well invite the others as well." Kenshi sighed as he and Naruto headed for the house to shower and get ready to leave.

AN*

Katon: Eiko no Kageyaki= fire technique: Blaze of Glory


	9. Chapter 9

_AN* I do not own Naruto in any way._

_Changes_

Once they had finished showering and the ladies were all ready they walked off to the market district where they were to begin what Kenshi called a long and strenuous job. Letting Naruto look at the shops and finally pick an outfit that Kenshi and all four ladies approved of. He had chosen a chain mesh under shirt, a plain black shirt, black pants and a long sleeved black and orange coat.

"Now this is much better." Kenshi said as he purchased multiples of the outfit. As they left the shop Kenshi saw Sasuke out shopping with his older sister, Setsuna "Alright, you five have two hours of free time. Be back at the compound by then for dinner." Kenshi said as Tenten cheered and dragged Naruto off, with the other three women chasing after them.

"I may have just unleashed all hell." He muttered as he walked over to Sasuke. Tapping him on the shoulder the boy turned with a look of astonishment on his face.

"Kenshi? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Saw you shopping with Setsuna and figured I'd come to say hello. How have you been?"

"Better than I was. I still want his head though." Sasuke said.

"If you can find him. During my travels I never got so much as a whiff of him." Kenshi sighed "And believe me I tried."

"Who are you talking to Sasuke?" a woman's voice called out as she left the girl's accessory shop. Turning she saw Kenshi and was immediately blushing like crazy. Setsuna had grown since Kenshi had last seen her. Her black hair was long, but tied up, and she had much of her childlike features in favor of more womanly ones. She wore black shorts, that were form fitting, and a dark blue shirt with the Uchiha crest on one of the sleeves.

"Kenshi-chan." She said her heart beating loud enough that she was sure that he could hear it.

"Hello Setsuna-kun. I have told you that you don't have to call me 'chan', kun is just fine." He smiled.

"Of course. What brings you here Kenshi-kun?" Setsuna smiled.

"I saw the two of you shopping and I figured that I would come say hello and offer Sasuke to leave his job of helping you."

"Sounds good." Sasuke said as he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"SAUSKE!" Setsuna shouted.

"Calm down. I will take his place." Kenshi said as he put his hands on her shoulders, to try and stop her from chasing her younger brother. Setsuna then realized that she had Kenshi all to herself and that it was far better than having her kid brother tag along with her shopping.

"Ok. I will say that is fair compensation." Setsuna sighed as her inner self did back flips. She then led them through the market district until they stopped at a danko shop and she gave him a pleading look.

"One danko please." Kenshi said as he placed some money on the counter. With the treat in her hand they walked to the a nearby bridge and stood there looking at the water.

"Thank you, for everything today." She said as she finished her treat.

"It wasn't a problem. I would rather spend the evening shopping with you then being dragged along by my brother and his girlfriends." He sighed.

"So you choose to be with me to get away from them?" she asked feeling hurt.

"Nah. I would have chosen to be with you no matter the circumstances." Kenshi grinned. This got an unexpected result, as when he turned to face her she had leaned over and kissed him gently.

"Thank you for the date." She whispered.

"It wasn't a date, but you are welcome." He said as he stole one more kiss "I should get going, got to be home for dinner. Feel free to visit the compound any time." He said as he left.

The next day he had donned his headband and was standing before the council to receive the mission.

"Thank you for coming today. We have an A ranked mission that must be dealt with. The land of Stone is mobilizing troops along the border, they have already taken leaf lives. We believe that there is insubordination afoot in their ranks. We want you to deal with them, as soon as possible." Sandaime hokage said.

"Got it." Kenshi yawned as he left. After travelling for several days he arrived at the border and watched as he saw the troops fighting amongst themselves. Observing for a few moments he saw that one unit started to retreat and the other crossed the border into leaf territory. Leaping from his perch and moving in front of them he waited to see what would happen.

"So now what?" a shinobi asked.

"We meet up with the rest of our allies and then we will destroy the leaf village and the Namikaze clan." The leader answered.

"Well looks like you get to meet the first of them." Kenshi said as he entered their line of sight "I am Kenshi Namikaze, and you will all die by my hand." This got their blood boiling as they all spread out and unleashed a barrage of earth based jutsu at him. Grinning he leapt from tree to tree until he landed right back where he had started without a single scratch on him, performing the hand signs he struck.

"Raiton: Hageshii Kaminari." Then lightning bounced from tree to tree until it struck all of the enemy shinobi holding them in place for the next one.

"Suiton: Mizu No Kusari." With the completed jutsu water ropes ran along the lightning chains, killing all of the shinobi that were imprisoned. Sighing he created shadow clones and carried the dead bodies and threw them back over the border, so that they could be buried by their own people. Kenshi then left and returned to the village to learn that his brother had been sent on a mission that was going to kill him.

AN*

Hageshii Kaminari: Rampant Thunder

Mizu No Kusari: Water Chain


	10. Chapter 10

_AN* see previous chapters for the disclaimer._

_The Awakening_

Kenshi returned to the village and reported to the Sandaime Hokage how the mission had gone.

"Overall I have to say that you may have dug your own grave by revealing that my family is still alive. Many in the land of stone still hold grudges against my father." He sighed.

"Very well. By the way, I have sent squad 7 out on a C ranked mission."

"Really. Well that is good, where at?"

"With the bridge builder Tanuza, in the land of waves."

"… What was that again? You sent squad 7 with that bridge builder to the land of waves?"

"Yes. Why are you so concerned."

"HAVE YOU GONE SENILE?! ZABUZA IS WORKING THERE TO KILL THAT MAN!!" Kenshi roared.

"What do you mean? It was presented as a C ranked mission, only thugs to deal with."

"NO! The man Gato, hired the most deadly shinobi that he could. He managed to get Zabuza, one of the former seven swordsman of the mist." Kenshi said trying to calm down.

"How do you know this?"

"I still receive reports from my information network. Zabuza is a missing-nin and for the most part is undefeatable. I received word a few days ago that he had been hired by some mob man to work in the land of waves."

"This is troubling. Do you think that Kakashi could deal with Zabuza?"

"Maybe. Though I have been receiving reports that he has an ally with a powerful Kekkei genkai."

"Very well. Kenshi, I want you to go and reinforce squad 7. This is now an A rank mission." The old man sighed as he prepared to fill out the necessary paperwork. Kenshi nodded as he took off, running to the gates.

It took him several days to arrive and when he did he sensed the remnants of chakra that had been used. Walking to the area he sensed Naruto's chakra along with Sasuke's and Kakashi's and one other that he didn't know. Moving into the town he found the house where the bridge builder lived.

"Hello?" he called out as he knocked on the door. The door was then opened by a little boy.

"Yes?"

"Hi. I'm looking for some Konaha shinobi, could you tell me where they are?"

"They went off into the forest." He said pointing the way. With a nod to the boy he walked into the forest and made his way to see that Kakashi had just finished teaching them how to climb trees without using their hands. Once Kakashi was finished he walked over, leaning on his crutch.

"I assume you are here to help us." Kakashi sighed.

"Yeah. Those three have no business being here. I assume you met Zabuza already?" Kenshi asked leaning against a tree.

"Yes. His ally saved him before we could finish him off."

"Figures. When they strike again you deal with the one who saved Zabuza. Let me deal with the mist swordsman." Kenshi grinned as he let Kakashi walk off while he observed his brother and Sasuke both fail at the tree climbing exercise that Sakura mastered immediately. Once she climbed down she walked past him and almost spoke when he motioned her to be silent. Waiting until they were both exhausted he walked right past them and climbed the tree waiting for them to notice.

"What? Nii-chan?!" Naruto shouted.

"It's about time you noticed." Kenshi yawned as he laid back, lying upside down on the branch.

"Show off." Sasuke muttered.

"How would you two like some help?" Kenshi asked.

"Not yet. I want to get this on my own." Naruto grinned.

"Of course."

"Why are you here Kenshi?" Sasuke asked.

"Because of Zabuza. I was sent here to even the playing field." Kenshi yawned "Now unless you both change your minds I will be napping here." With that statement he promptly went to sleep. It wasn't until late that afternoon that Naruto woke him up by throwing rocks at him.

"Still can't master that jutsu yet?" He yawned as he walked down.

"No. But I'm not giving up yet." Naruto grinned. The two then returned to the house where he was welcomed by the mother of the little boy who had answered earlier.

The next few days went with Naruto and Sasuke both finally mastering the tree climbing jutsu and with Kenshi training them himself while Kakashi recovered. He mainly had them focusing on team tactics but also gave Sasuke and Naruto a few new jutsu to master. Once Kakashi was fully recovered he took Sasuke and Sakura to the bridge while Kenshi scouted the forest where Naruto had said he had seen a woman earlier that week. After searching for several minutes he sensed a spike in chakra from Sasuke and made his way to the bridge, using the byakugan he saw Naruto also making his way there. Kenshi arrived last and saw Naruto had already entered a trap that Sasuke was trapped in. It was several large ice mirrors that a young woman was inside. Turning he saw Zabuza and while unsheathing Misuteriburedo and blocking Zabuza's Kubikiri Bocho.

"Who the hell are you?" Zabuza asked "And why do you have Sagara's Misuteriburedo?"

"The name is Kenshi Namikaze, the dragon of Konaha, and as for the sword, I have it because it chose me as its master." Kenshi grinned as he struck. Blades flashing the two clashed while Kakashi prepared a jutsu.

"You got some skill, I'll give you that much but you are no match for me." Zabuza boasted as he kicked him away. Suddenly the air intensified with red chakra and Kakashi and Kenshi both saw it forming a fox. Suddenly Kenshi's stomach began to pulse and he felt faint. Stabbing the swords into the ground he swayed and suddenly passed out.

"Sakura! Go check on Kenshi!" Kakashi yelled as he prepared to fight Zabuza. Once she reached him black chakra began pouring out of him forming what looked like a spider.

"No. You didn't do this to both your sons sensei." Kakashi pleaded to himself as he finished the trap jutsu he had been working on.

Kenshi awoke in what looked like a sewer of sorts. As he walked he felt chakra all around him and suddenly he stood before a massive gate with a large being behind it staring at him with 8 eyes.

"It is about time." The creature said as it suddenly transformed into a man in a black suit with sunglasses on.

"Who are you? And where are we?" Kenshi asked.

"Both excellent questions. To answer the first I was known as the Kuro Kumo when I was free. And as for the second we are inside you." The man grinned as he straightened his black tie.

"How… how is that possible?" Kenshi stammered.

"Your father sealed me away in you when you were born to save the whirlpool country. But don't get me wrong, I didn't do it for kicks. I was controlled by another. So in repayment to your father I swore to make you a powerful shinobi, though I haven't had to do much. Tweak your bloodline enough to allow you to use the byakugan, slight increase in stamina. Overall though you would still be an exceptional shinobi." He explained.

"It doesn't make sense. Why wasn't I told about this?"

"I don't know. It might be in one of your father's journals. Anyway let's get down to business."

"Business?"

"Yeah. You see until you made contact I couldn't do anything without your permission, and that rule still stands. Now though I want to offer you a deal. You see, that seal is keeping me sealed here, but if you were to tear the bottom portion of that seal off I would appear in the outside world like this, a human, but you would still have the yang portion of my chakra and I would regain the yin. Now here's the good part, once you do this I can help you even more. I can teach you ancient jutsu from back before Konaha was formed. I would also be able to fight alongside you and your comrades. So what do you say?" he grinned.

"That is a lot of information to sift through right now. I don't have to give my answer now though, right?" Kenshi asked.

"You can strike this deal whenever you want. But right now we have something else to deal with. Grab my hand, we are going to visit your brother and that charming demoness." The demon offered his hand, and Kenshi grabbed it suddenly vanishing from the sewer to find that they were in a plain white room at a white table clothed table with four chairs around it and each chair occupied. Kenshi sat in one with his demon to his right and Naruto to his left, while across from him sat a big busted woman, C cup at least, with bright orange hair and fox like features. She was wearing a white tank top and black shorts and seemed to have an air about her that seemed to demand respect.

"Shinku. Why have you brought us to the meeting place?" she asked glaring daggers into Kenshi's demon.

"Because since both of us are sealed inside the sons of the same man, I thought that it would be time to talk." Shinku smiled.

"I am not interested in talking." She snapped "I just want to be free of that infernal prison."

"Nii-chan? What is going on?" Naruto asked.

"Apparently father sealed a demon inside me as well, and now we are here to discuss something." Kenshi sighed.

"Tell me Kyubi, have you examined the boys past?" Shinku asked as the glasses slid down, revealing his blood red eyes.

"No. Why should I?"

"Do it. Then you'll see why I called us here." With that the woman closed her eyes and saw all of Naruto's past and began to weep.

"Not even the demons treat their own kind so cruelly." She sobbed.

"You now see what this poor child has had to deal with. Which brings me to why I have called us here. I feel it is safe to assume that you will not demand your host's death so you can be free."

"Correct. Naruto has suffered enough."

"Then I propose this. I have been going through the memories of when the ten of us used to be the Jubi, and I have found something very interesting. I have already spoken to my host about this, but it seems that with half the seal removed we regain the yin portion of our chakra and are allowed to have these human bodies. This may be done at any time and it is beneficial to both parties. So are the two of you interested?" the male demon asked, a wiry grin on his face.

"Naruto, it is your choice. Whatever you choose I will go along with." The demoness whispered.

"I'll do it." Naruto nodded.

"If he will, so will I." Kenshi said.

"Very well. As of now the two of you may rip off the bottom half of the seal and free us from our cells." He nodded as the room disappeared back to the sewer. Reaching up he tore off the bottom half and felt the surge of chakra as he was returned to the world of the living.

Kenshi found himself standing in the ice mirrors along with Naruto, but now Shinku and the Kyubi were standing there as well. Zabuza's partner stared at the spectacle of them but not for long as Shinku started performing the hand signs and unleashed a massive fire jutsu that began to melt the mirrors. Reacting quickly the shinobi ditched the mirrors to turn and see that Gato had shown up with an army of thugs.

"How about a workout?" Shinku asked as he walked in front of Kakashi along with the Kyubi.

"Sounds good." She grinned as the two performed quick hand signs unleashing two ancient and powerful jutsu.

"Katon: Ryu Kotei Inferuno." he said as massive fireballs struck.

"Fuuton: Gurifin'no Arashi No Tsume." She replied as columns of wind tore apart the remaining men as the villagers arrived to end Gato's reign of terror. Before Gato could escape Zabuza struck swinging his massive blade and cleaved the man in two. Kenshi and Naruto stood there speechless at what their demons had just done.

"Note to self: Do not piss off those two." Kenshi muttered.

"Agreed." Naruto nodded as the two walked over.

"Since we are now free, I think it is time to reveal our names, given only to a mate or to one that you truly trust. Kenshi, my name is Shinku Senshi." Shinku said with a small bow.

"And Naruto, I am Natsumi Hiiro. I hope we can get to be very close." Natsumi said as she rubbed against Naruto. Kenshi then walked over to face Zabuza.

"Now what? Will you continue to fight us?"

"No. I'm not getting paid to fight against you. I do have a request though."

"What?"

"Haku and I wish to end our lives as rogues. We want to go live in Konaha."

"And you are asking me because?"

"You said it yourself, that your surname was Namikaze. You are the son of Minato Namikaze, the Yodaime hokage." Zabuza replied.

"The eldest. Haku is ogling my younger brother." He laughed as he pointed to the now maskless woman.

"So she is. What do you say?"

"If you are willing to turn your life around I will put in a good word with you, I do hold some sway with the other clan heads." Kenshi nodded.

"Good enough. We will accompany you back to your village and see if we will be allowed to stay." The man growled "I'll say this, you have some skill with those blades, but you are far from the level that me and the other six are at."

"Five. I killed the original owner of these blades." Kenshi grinned. With that final statement they remained for a few more days until the bridge was complete, with the four newcomers leaving with them.

AN*

Ryu Kotei Inferuno: Draconic emperor inferno

Gurifin'no Arashi No Tsume: Griffins storm claw


	11. Chapter 11

_AN* see previous chapters for disclaimer_

_The Beginning of the Dating Games_

Once they returned to the village Kakashi sent squad 7 back to their homes while Kenshi, Zabuza and him went to see the council. Naruto led Shinku, Natsumi and Haku back to the compound with the latter two never taking their eyes off of the blonde. Opening the door Naruto stepped onto a net trap that had him dangling from the ceiling with Tenten running from her room.

"Naruto-kun!" she exclaimed as she ran over, receiving angry glares from Haku and Natsumi, and an amused grin from Shinku.

"I'll get you down Naruto-kun." Haku said as she threw ice needles at the rope holding in the air.

"Leave my Naruto-kun alone!" Tenten shouted.

"He's mine!" Haku shouted back as Natsumi lowered the blonde.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Get your hands off of him you hussie!" Ino screamed as she came in from the backyard.

"Excuse me, you little girl!" the Kitsune growled. Hinata and Ayame walked in to see that Naruto was in the hands of some new woman and that Ino was arguing with her while Tenten argued with another newcomer, and the man in the black suit just stood back watching the show.

"WHAT IS ALL THE NOISE?!" Kushina shouted as she walked in to the scene "Hinata, Ayame, you may leave." Taking that as a hint they walked off to their wing of the complex.

"Hi, Mom." Naruto gasped.

"Would someone care to explain to me what is going on?" she asked, getting very annoyed.

"Allow me." Shinku sighed "We, as in myself, Naruto, the Kitsune, and Haku, just walked in when Naruto got caught in the net trap set by the black haired girl over there. When Haku tried to cut him down those two started fighting, so the red head here cut him down. That's when blondie walked in and started yelling at her for holding Naruto."

"And who are you?"

"I am hurt you don't remember me. Especially when you travelled all that way to your home to stop me."

"Kuro Kumo?" she asked.

"In the human flesh, here to help your son, Kenshi." He grinned as he bowed.

"And the woman holding Naruto would be…"

"Yeah that's her." He nodded.

"My lord. You need to tell me exactly what happened while they were in the land of waves." Kushina sighed.

"I'll let Kenshi explain that. He should be back in a few minutes." He shrugged as he walked off. True to the prediction Kenshi returned with Zabuza in a few minutes to find that his mother had used a jutsu to separate Ino, Tenten, Haku and Natsumi.

"What is going on here?" Kenshi sighed.

"These four were fighting so I decided to separate them. Kenshi when you bring home women that you might marry I hope they will not be as rowdy as this bunch." Kushina sighed.

"Sorry mother. Alright ladies, rule 5. If you want to fight, take it outside and keep it to a dull roar." Kenshi sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I don't know what the other four rules are." Haku complained.

"Get one of the other ladies to tell you. Just know that my word and my mother's word is law." Kenshi replied "Mother, Haku and the Kitsune will be staying with us. I'll get them rooms." Kushina then broke the seal that was separating the ladies as Kenshi led Haku and Natsumi to their wing and let them pick from the available rooms as he had Hinata and Ayame explain the other four rules as he went back outside to talk to Zabuza.

"Sorry you can't stay here." Kenshi sighed.

"It's alright. I'll find a home in the land of fire and can have Haku visit." He replied as he walked off.

_An hour earlier_

"Why have you brought this traitor to the mist here to our village?" One of the councilmen asked.

"I have brought him so that he may place a request for him and his daughter Haku to join Konaha village, as acting shinobi." Kenshi replied.

"Denied." The same councilmen replied.

"On what reason?"

"If we harbor this traitor we will bring hostilities with the mist to our doorstep. Also he could turn upon us and attempt to assassinate the Sandaime Hokage."

"Then let my daughter stay. She should not have to suffer for my actions." Zabuza replied.

"Denied."

Releasing all of his killer intent Kenshi asked "For what reason?"

"The same as he father, she would be a threat to us."

"You mean your authority. However I wanted to do this civilly, without going behind the councils back, but now you force my hand. There is a marriage contract between Naruto and Haku. As of now you have no right to throw her out of the village, without bringing the wrath of the Namikaze clan and all of its allies." Kenshi growled.

"You have no right!" a councilwoman barked.

"Actually he does." The Hokage sighed "As the clan head, and as he and his brother are both under the CRA we have no authority to stop this."

"Surely you jest?" Another man asked.

"I do not. We cannot throw her out as long as she is a member of the Namikaze clan, without provoking their wrath."

"Then it is settled." Kenshi remarked.

"Yes. This young lady may remain within Konaha as long as she is a member of the Namikaze clan." He nodded with a grin.

_Present Time_

Kenshi shook his head at the corruption of the council and returned to his room to find a stack of marriage proposals.

"It never ends." He sighed as he began the process of going through each individual request. Once the massive pile was finished he looked up to see Shinku standing in his doorway.

"Tough being a clan head, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah. All of these women wanting mine or Naruto's hand in marriage are getting obnoxious."

"It is just bad for now. By the way, when are you going to start dating those three ladies that seem to have an interest in you?" he grinned.

"Three? I only know of two, Konoka and Setsuna."

"That snake chick, Anko. She has the hots for you."

"How did you figure this out?"

"Demon intuition. We are pretty capable of telling when a prospective mate is looking at us." He yawned.

"So what should I do?"

"Well you do have that contract with that Haruno chick. Start with her, and then wait for the other two to get the courage to put forth their contracts." He grinned.

"Why are you so interested in my love life?"

"Because you are an oblivious stick in the mud, that wouldn't be able to get a girl to go out with him without my help." Shinku laughed.

"Shut it! Otherwise I might decide to squish you like the bug you are."

"I am an arachnid. There is a serious difference between the two." He exclaimed as Kenshi grabbed the demon and threw him out the open window. Leaping out after him he round house kicked the demon across the yard keeping him on the defensive. As Kenshi tried to pummel Shinku, Natsumi was sneaking up on Naruto grabbing him and smashing the back of his head into her massive breasts.

"Naruto-kun. How about we go somewhere private?" she whispered in his ear. This got an unintended result when she was sent flying by the Hyuga heiress.

"Leave Naruto-kun alone." Hinata said.

"Now you are asking for it." Natsumi growled as she was about to tackle her. Out of nowhere a giant shuriken flew towards her.

"Yeah. Naruto-kun is ours." Tenten shouted from the roof.

"Don't get any ideas, girlies." Natsumi growled as she picked up the shuriken and sent it flying back to Tenten who resealed it into the scroll. This soon turned into an all-out brawl between all of the ladies which was loud enough for both Kenshi and Shinku to stop fighting to watch for a split second and then leap in, trying to break up the fight. Once they had separated the ladies Kenshi sat all of them down.

"Alright. It is time for rule 6. Since I do not want you all fighting for Naruto's attention every waking moment of the day, From now on each of you will have a day of the week with the blonde. That day is yours to do with him as you please, with the seventh day for Naruto to be alone. This will start tomorrow with Hinata, then Ino, Tenten, Ayame, Haku, and finally the Kushina." Kenshi sighed as he heard his mother call them for dinner. That night Kenshi sent a letter to Konoka Haruno to ask her out on a date and if she accepted to meet him at the memorial stone tomorrow at noon. Lying back on his bed he fell asleep almost instantly.


	12. Chapter 12

_AN* As usual I don't own Naruto, and that will not be changing in the forseeable future._

_Dating Games 1/Combat Hell_

Kenshi woke at dawn the next day and walked through the house, looking for his father's study to try and find the journals that Shinku had mentioned. After walking around for several minutes until he reached the stairs leading down to the basement, where he had not yet ventured. Walking carefully down the stairs he found a large office like room. Three of the walls had shelves only some of them filled and a writing desk that had a full set of brushes and paper for calligraphy. Walking to the shelf closet to him he saw that it had jutsu scrolls, divided by element, the next shelf had scrolls marked either a weapons, or had a family name on them, the last shelf had leather covered notebooks that appeared to be the journals of his father.

"I wonder…" Kenshi mused aloud as he grabbed one near the end and began skimming through its contents, looking for his birthday. After two more journals he finally found it and began to read the entry.

"I fear for what is soon to come. Today I returned to my wife's homeland to seal away a demon that was destroying the land. Upon sealing it inside my newborn son I was brought in spirit before the demon who warned me that he had simply been a test that a stronger demon will attack elsewhere. The demon has promised to aid my son however possible but I am still wary of the demon, for who knows what he could do if broke free. I have named my son Kenshi and hope that he grows to be strong and brave. I fear that what has happened to my dear Kushina's home may soon happen to my own, darkness lies behind every turn and worry that the village will fall, if not from an enemy then from the corrupted council that Sarutobi-sama has me lead. If nothing is done to change things I fear that soon the village will be torn asunder and the hopes of many destroyed."

Kenshi read the words a few times, intrigued that his father had similar thoughts about the council that he did, and how he intended the best for all. Smiling to himself he replaced the journal and went upstairs to prepare for his date.

Going through his clothes he finally decided on a simple black shirt and dark blue pants. Combing his blonde hair he decided to leave the ninja weaponry at home and headed out hoping that Konoka would show. Once at the stone he checked the time to see that he was early enough were he could meditate until she arrived. Sitting with his back to the stone he closed his eyes and began to feel his inner peace and began the meditation pattern of inhaling to a count of seven, holding for a count of seven and then releasing the breathe to a count of seven. Once noon hit he pulled himself out of the pattern and began to rise when a hand pushed him back down. Smelling the air he detected a faint lavender perfume that was Konoka's favorite. Not bothering to fight against her gentle hand that was pushing him back he felt her move in close and press her lips to his. Once she pulled away did she allow him to stand up.

"You are always early." She grinned as he looked her over. She wore a pale pink blouse and white skirt, and her pink hair was down letting its long locks tumble halfway down her back.

"Of course. You look wonderful." Kenshi grinned as he kissed her cheek. Offering his arm they walked off into the town, Kenshi leading them to a small restaurant that was well known for its service to couples. Having made the reservation in advance they were taken to a table where they were brought lunch while they talked about anything that came to mind. Once they had finished, and Kenshi leaving the money on the table they walked off into the market district, letting her drag him about from store to store, looking at all of the things that were available. Buying several things for her as gifts they left the district to walk about the town until they finally stopped at the Haruno residence.

"Wait here." Konoka said as she walked inside. Standing near the door he waited until she returned carrying a suitcase and a few boxes.

"What's all this?" Kenshi asked as he took the boxes from her.

"My things. Since your brother is having all of his future brides moving in I thought that you should be given the same treatment." She smiled.

"That is a wonderful idea." He smiled as he with her back to the Namikaze compound to find that Anko was waiting at the gate along with Setsuna.

"Kenshi-kun." Setsuna said as she approached.

"Hello Setsuna-kun, Anko-kun." He said as he nodded to each of the two "What brings you here?"

"We have something for you." Anko grinned as she and Setsuna each took out a piece of paper, a marriage contract.

"I assume they are for me." Kenshi noted as he pushed open the gates.

"Of course." Setsuna laughed.

"Alright. Since Konoka is staying here you both are allowed to live here as well." Kenshi offered.

"Way ahead of you." Anko laughed "Your mother already helped us move in. Some guy in a suit said that you would accept our contracts."

"Shinku…" Kenshi growled "When I get my hands on him…" The four then entered the house to see hear almost complete silence.

"Is it normally this quiet?" Setsuna asked.

"No. Konoka you can have you pick of any rooms down that wing. I'll check on things around here." Kenshi said as he made a clone to carry the boxes to her room. Walking to the living room he saw that it was empty and found the kitchen and dining room the same. Walking into the backyard he scanned the area but couldn't see anything of threat. Taking two steps onto the lawn he sensed that something was flying at his head. Leaning back a senbon needle flew past, landing in the grass. Using the byakugan he tried to find his attackers but couldn't find anyone in range. Taking another tentative step he saw another needle fly at him. This time using a byakugan palm thrust he sent the needle flying in the opposite direction while he still tried to find the elusive enemy.

"Alright, I am sick of the games." He muttered as he leapt up to the roof where he had an unobstructed view of the compound and found his targets. As soon as he moved he saw them shooting the needles at him but he dodged them or deflected them. Running on the roof he leapt off landing in front of the black cloaked figure. Grabbing the person by the back of the neck he removed the hood to see that it was indeed Haku.

"What is going on?" he asked, his voice bordering on anger.

"Training you. The man in the suit said that these cloaks would hide us while we all attack you. Now that you found me I have to go sit out." Haku explained.

"I am going to kill him." Kenshi muttered as Haku walked into the house. Treading slowly he observed everything, remembering what his teacher used to tell him and Itachi all of the time.

"Don't rely so much on what your Byakugan and Sharingan tell you. Sometimes the enemy will have a way to deceive your enhanced vision. Use your natural senses, sight unaided, hearing, smell, touch, and taste. These five senses will never fail you if you use them correctly."

Smiling at the memory he stopped the byakugan and walked carefully around the yard, half expecting a trip wire under every step. Once halfway across the yard he heard the sound of a foot step on the grass. Rolling to the right of the sound he took a defensive stance and saw that no one was there. Rising carefully he looked about and saw nothing, heard nothing that would give away an enemy. Deciding to use an old trick he placed his head on the ground and waited for one of his opponents to move. He was not denied as someone moved closer from their hiding spot, waiting a few moments later, once sure he knew where the foe was he leapt up and attacked the hooded figure kicking her across the grass and by the house. Walking slowly over he removed the cloak to see that it was Ayame.

"Sorry if I hurt you." Kenshi said as he helped her up.

"It's ok. The man protected my cloak so I wouldn't get hurt." She smiled as she walked inside. No sooner had she walked away did Kenshi hear the sounds of projectile weapons making their way towards him. Rolling to his left he saw that the projectiles had been launched from a tag that had been on a tree and lit on fire. Walking over he examined what was left of the tag and saw that it was a seal of some kind, though one he had never seen before, though that wasn't surprising since he never took much interest in seals when he had been in the village. Stepping carefully he paled when he saw that there were several of those seals all around him and someone was activating them.

"Crap." He muttered as he used the byakugan and prepared the ultimate defensive move of the Hyuga the Kaiten. Spinning in a circle all of the incoming weaponry was deflected and fell outside of the circle. Before he could react he was suddenly attacked from behind, feeling the hand of Hinata as she tried to seal the main points that all chakra had to go through. Moving quickly he rolled with the strike and faced the Hyuga heiress, deciding to show how much he had mastered of the Kekkei genkai. Taking a stance where his one hand nearly touched his foot he could feel her within the range of the 64 Hands of Hakke. Moving forward he began striking the chakra points starting with only two but doubling each time until all 64 strikes had landed, sending Hinata flying.

"Sorry Hinata, but I can't afford to hold back." Kenshi said as he dodged the kunai knife that had been thrown at him. Unfortunately for him this triggered a trip wire near him, setting off several exploding tags that were right underneath him. As the smoke cleared Kenshi stood with his clothes charred and his exposed flesh a little red but otherwise unharmed. Turning he decided to find the last few before he grew any more exhausted. Running through the giant yard, and entering the small bamboo forest in the way back he felt around until he finally stopped and bent one of the shafts down until it broke, making a makeshift staff to fight with. Leaving the small forest he saw two cloaked figures waiting for him, each with a wooden sword. Grinning he spun his staff and took a defensive stance. The shorter of the two hooded figures attacked using short quick slashes that were basic academy stuff and very predictable. Blocking the attacks he finally managed to disarm and tap the opponent's throat. This signaled the second one to attack, and this one was tough. What they lacked in power they made up for in grace and skill, never staying still for too long they would strike and move to a different position to strike again. The two went at it for several minutes, with the exhaustion clearly visible on Kenshi's face but he would not be denied and finally managed to slip past the guard and knock his enemy down.

"Very good Kenshi." Kushina said as she removed her cloak and stood up.

"Man, he is not human." Tenten complained as she tossed away her cloak and walked back to the house.

"How many more are there?" Kenshi asked.

"That's for you to figure out. This was all his idea and we all agreed to help out." Kushina shrugged as she walked off.

Sitting for a moment to try and gain his calm demeanor back he began to plan on how he would deal with the possible opponents. Rising slowly he took one step forward when he saw the brief glimpse of a black cloak going around a corner towards one of the ponds. Already guessing that it was a trap he created and sent a clone to go trigger the trap while he stayed far enough back. Once the clone went around the corner it suddenly came back trying to attack him.

"Ino." He muttered as he dodged the punch. Going low he took out the legs and tied up the clone. Walking around the corner he found the last two opponents and knew that he was going to be in for a rough battle as Naruto and Natsumi unleashed a massive fire jutsu on him that he barely managed to dodge.

'Enough of this! I am the Dragon of Konaha and I will not be defeated this easily!' Kenshi mentally shouted at himself as he prepared the counterattack.

"Katon: Fenikkusu Ikari!" Kenshi roared as the massive fire jutsu charged at them singeing the grass despite the height from the ground. This forced the two to separate so Kenshi targeted Naruto and knocked him into the side of the house, stunning him for long enough so Kenshi could take away the cloak. Turning he faced his final opponent and prepared for a long drawn out battle when a thought occurred to him. Taking one of Naruto's kunai he placed it against his throat.

"Take off the cloak or Naruto will have to be rushed to medical nin." He threatened. Natsumi looked horrified at what he was threatening and could see from the look in his eyes that he wasn't bluffing.

"You win." Natsumi sighed as she took off the cloak and took Ino's body out of hiding. Once they had untied and returned Ino to her body they all sat in the living room where Kenshi seemed dead tired.

"What in the world was that all about? That was worse than most training sessions you could get from ANBU." He panted as Ayame set a mug of tea in front of him.

"It was my idea." Shinku smiled as he walked in "I would have been here sooner but I had to do repairs on most of the yard since you practically destroyed it."

"No thanks to you. What was the point of this?"

"To get you ready to face some really strong opponents. Some of the people that you will be up against will have abilities that might cancel out your own, or be better skilled in other areas than you are, like Kushina is in swordsmanship. If you want to walk away from those encounters you have to be prepared for any scenario." Shinku explained as he plopped himself down on a couch next to Kushina "I didn't expect you to do this well though. You adapted quickly to every situation we threw at you and you even managed to think outside the box when you realized you had to fight the demoness. If we do this again we need to get jonin level nin to fight you instead and somewhere else, you still got training ground 44?"

"Yeah, why?" Anko asked.

"Because that would be an excellent training ground to have this in." Shinku smiled at her.

"Enough. We can discuss this intense training another day. I can barely keep my eyes open." Kenshi yawned as he kissed Setsuna, Anko, and Konoka good night and went to his room, asleep before he hit the pillow.

AN* Fenikkusu Ikari: Pheonix Rage


	13. Chapter 13

_AN* I own nothing except the OC's and thats about it._

_Namikaze Training_

The next day Kenshi took Naruto with him and their demons to training ground 44, also known as the Forest of Death.

"I've been here before." Naruto remarked.

"What were you doing in this place? Only Chunin hopefuls are admitted into this place." Kenshi asked as he handed over the signed note from Anko saying that they were allowed to enter the forest.

"I can explain." Natsumi said "Naruto used to hide in the forest to escape from the villagers that would attack him. In here he started gathering the equipment from the dead and started training in how to use them. Naruto is actually quiet skilled."

"And you've been holding back because…" Kenshi trailed off as they made their way through the forest.

"An old habit. If Sasuke-teme found out what I could really do he would never give me a moment's peace, and start demanding I teach him everything I know since he is an 'elite'." Naruto sighed.

"Well you don't have to listen to him. Since me and his older sister are dating I can now twist his arm if he starts causing problems." Kenshi grinned as they stopped "This should be deep enough."

"For what?" Naruto asked.

"I want you to tell me the truth about your skills, if I am going to help you I need to know exactly how strong you are." Kenshi ordered.

"I am pretty strong. I can already walk on water, and know tons of jutsu, and am making my own seals."

"You can make seals? That is an invaluable skill to have. With your knowledge the shinobi and clan council members would praise you like a god." Kenshi said.

"Really? I thought it was common knowledge."

"It isn't." Shinku stated bluntly "Only one in about every ten thousand shinobi can make an effective seal, and those aren't that good either. You boy, the seals you made yesterday were masterful."

"Alright Naruto. As your brother, I am asking you to spar with me, and to take me seriously." Kenshi ordered as he took a fighting stance. With a nod Naruto rolled up his sleeves, revealing twin seals on his arms. With a swipe of blood he undid some portion of the seal and charged at him with speed that made Kenshi grin as he dodged.

"Good Naruto. You are finally taking me seriously, though I doubt you are going all out. Let's see how good you really are." Kenshi laughed as he blocked a punch from his smaller foe and was surprised at the strength that he was fighting with. Blocking the blondes barrage of attacks Kenshi worked his way into Naruto's guard and dealt a punishing kick, sending him into a nearby tree. Grunting the whiskered boy rose and rushed him, swinging and kicking like a brawler, which Kenshi easily read but was hard pressed to react to due to the increase in speed.

Taking to the trees Kenshi tried to restrict the battle so that he could gain a distinct advantage over the blonde but was denied when Naruto spun up from a lower branch, delivering a punishing ax kick onto Kenshi, smashing him onto the forest floor. Gasping for air Kenshi decided that he could no longer toy with Naruto if he wanted to win, and then decided to use an older technique that Hiashi had taught him for the Chunin exams. Taking a defensive stance he waited for Naruto to attack, and his patience was rewarded as the blonde leapt from the trees and tried to smash him with a spinning ax kick, meeting only air, instead of Kenshi. Right before the strike had landed he had used the gentle fist style of the byakugan to move the strike astray. Naruto didn't miss a beat as he turned and did a sweeping kick that was dodged with a simple side step. Naruto continued the stream of kicks and punches until Kenshi found the opening that he had been looking for. Taking a step towards Naruto's left hook, while pushing it away he attacked with standard taijutsu, launching multiple punches into the boy sending him flying across the area.

By this time both brothers were exhausted, panting heavily and dripping sweat.

"How… was that?" Naruto asked.

"Good. With skills like that… you could surpass me in a couple of years… with the right teacher." Kenshi panted. With that Kenshi had Naruto tell him every jutsu that he had learned along with all of his weapon expertise.

"The kid is good. His boasts about Hokage are quiet possible." Shinku noted.

"Naruto, where do you keep all of these weapons and scrolls?" Kenshi asked.

"In my secret base. I found it one day after I was being chased by the villagers. It is underground and no one goes there." Naruto explained.

"Alright. Once we finish up our training here tonight, then we will go to your secret base and get the weapons and scrolls." Kenshi said as he had Naruto get ready for another bout. Once they finished beating the tar out of each other Kenshi took out two slips of white paper.

"This is Chakra Paper. It will tell you what element you have an affinity for. The five basic elements are Fire, Wind, Water, Lightning, and Earth. In each of these are sub-elements, like Haku's ice is a Wind and Water affinity mixed together. The sub-elements are Ice, Sand, Wood, Magma, and Storm. Of those sub-elements Storm is the rarest since it needs Wind, Water, and Lightning to function. The way you know what affinity you have is if it burns it is Fire, if it splits in two it is Wind, if it gets wet it is Water, if it crumbles up it is Lightning, and if it turns to dust then it is Earth. If it is multiple elements then the paper will split into segments so that all of the elements are represented." Kenshi explained while the demons showed Naruto the chart. Grabbing one of the slips he noticed that Kenshi was keeping the other.

"Hey Nii-chan, why'd you bring two?" Naruto asked.

"Because Shinku thinks that my affinity might have changed." Kenshi said "Now pour chakra into the paper and watch what happens." They both then began channeling their chakra into the paper and suddenly their papers split into five pieces and each piece had one of the five effects that Kenshi had lifted.

"What on earth…" Kenshi muttered.

"I thought so." Shinku muttered "Your bloodline has awoken with releasing us."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"The Uzumaki blood line allows one to have affinity with all of the elements. It was something that was greatly feared within the other lands, kind of why they weren't mourned after they were nearly wiped out." Shinku explained.

"So we can now use any jutsu with increased ability?" Kenshi asked.

"Yeah. You both are now going to be able to master any jutsu known to the shinobi world and create your own as you please. As far as I know, there hasn't been a person born with the ability to use storm jutsu in over a hundred years." Shinku grinned. With that they exited the forest while Naruto led them to a decrepit building and pushed a wall back.

"This seems oddly familiar." Kenshi muttered.

"Don't know why it would." Naruto said as the led them down into a large cave. Looking about Kenshi saw racks of scrolls all over the place and racks of weapons, from standard kunai knives, to the odd mattock and morning star.

"This is quite the collection. Most of these weapons aren't used that often or at all by most shinobi." Kenshi noted as they began sealing the weapons into empty scrolls, being careful to mark what each had sealed within.

"This isn't all of it either." Naruto noted.

"Where is the rest of it then?" Shinku asked as he swung around a claymore.

"In other hiding spots around the village. In case I couldn't get to this hideout, I had other hiding places that I could get to." Naruto explained as Natsumi placed the standard scrolls into boxes. The process took most of the evening and once they were finished they exited the hiding place and left the building when they saw Sasuke standing outside.

"What do you have there, dope?" Sasuke asked, showing the over confident self that he was.

"None of your business." Naruto replied as the four turned to walk.

"I say it is." Sasuke retorted as he tried to take the box from Naruto.

"Release him, or lose the hand." Kenshi said as he turned to face Sasuke.

"You can't hurt me. I am an Uchiha, an elite. Just because my whore of a sister is your bride doesn't make us equals." Sasuke snapped, this was the worst possible thing that he could have said and he didn't stop there "Maybe I should take all of those women that you have been keeping over there and use them to revive my clan." Before he realized what had happened he was sent flying across the street, to many onlookers surprise.

"You can insult me all you want, but when you insult those I love, then you have crossed a line." Kenshi growled cracking his knuckles "And you are right about one thing. We are not equals, You are light years away from my abilities." With that he disappeared from visible sight as he grabbed the Uchiha and pinned him against the nearest building "I would kill you now. But I have no intention of committing treason because of you." With that final remark the four walked off, Kenshi visibly angry, and knowing he would need to vent quickly or risk taking out his anger on an innocent person.

Once they reached the compound Anko saw the look in Kenshi's eyes and grinned "What pissed you off? Had to be something pretty bad to make you have that look."

"Sasuke." Kenshi growled as he went to the basement and set down his box.

"Alright Naruto. Now you start sorting through the scrolls and putting with the rest of fathers collection, if you need some help just come and ask." Kenshi said as soon as all of the boxes were brought down. Walking upstairs and dragging Shinku out to the back he tossed off his shirt and faced the demon.

"Sparring to calm yourself?" Shinku asked as he looked at him.

"Yes. I don't want to hurt anyone I care about, and you know most of my moves so you should last awhile." Kenshi growled, Shinku's black chakra starting to swirl around him.

"True, but I have never actually gone toe to toe with you, I might not be enough of a challenge." Shinku said.

"You will be fine. I won't kill you." Kenshi grinned as he rushed the demon.

Inside Naruto was sifting through the first bow while he had a clones going through the others.

"So why did you decide to tell Kenshi-chan about your secret base?" Natsumi asked.

"We are brothers. Besides, he has never turned away from me, even before we knew we were related. Before I had my apartment when winter hit he always let me stay in the Hyuga compound."

"I remember. When I saw those memories I wondered why he had always been so nice."

"Because he cares." Setsuna said as she walked down the stairs.

"Setsuna-chan." Naruto said as he placed a few more technique scrolls.

"What makes you say that?" Natsumi asked.

"Because he has always looked out for those less fortunate than himself. After the Uchiha Massacre, with most of my clan killed by my older brother, there were only four of us left, my parents, Sasuke, and myself. Before he left he had sent us a care package with basic supplies and told us that if we ever needed him that this one scroll would send a message to him and alert him that we needed some help." Setsuna said as she took out a small gold scroll with silver embroidery on it.

"Wow. So he has always looked out for those who suffer in life." Natsumi noted.

"Yes. Even before the massacre he was great friends with my brother so I always saw a lot of him. He used to be very laid back, not caring much about being a shinobi, and more about looking after his friends. He became a jonin the same time I became a genin. He helped me train whenever he could." Setsuna replied, getting a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Well we are just about finished here. How about we go up and see how Kenshi is doing." Naruto said as he put the last of the scrolls away. Walking up the stairs and out to the backyard they saw Kenshi going at it with Shinku, both looking extremely exhausted.

"Why is he fighting Kuro-san?" Ayame asked when she exited the house.

"To blow off some steam. Sasuke-teme pissed him off." Naruto explained after he kissed her hello.

"What did Sauke-nii-baka say?" Setsuna asked.

"He insulted you, and said how he would take every female in this complex to help restore his clan." Naruto said trying to control his own anger.

"Baka." Setsuna sighed as she faced the fight in time to see Kenshi do a sweeping kick that knocked Shinku into the air, and then leap into the air and unleash 28 blows as they were rising, then kneeing Shinku in the back as he double hammer fisted him in the stomach. Then using the fists to flip he spun in the air and ax kicked Shinku into the ground with a thundering boom. Once the smoke from the impact cleared they saw Shinku still standing, having you some jutsu to lessen the impact but he looked like hell.

"Haven't seen you use Dragon Basuto no Hanran since you fought Sagara." Shinku remarked "Good thing I kept that spider trap tag handy."

"Spider trap tag?" Shinku asked.

"Yeah. An old school tag back in the days of the clan wars. It was used to block off areas forcing the forces to go around and into traps, also works as an emergency net." Shinku explained "So you done trying to beat me into the ground?"

"Yeah. Thanks for letting me spar with you." Kenshi said as he walked over to grab his shirt but found that it was gone "Who took the shirt?" he asked laughing.

"Setsuna said 'If you want it then you have to find it.'" Naruto grinned.

"I am going to take them to Ibiki and torture them." Kenshi growled as he walked into the house and headed straight for Setsuna's room. Rapping on the door he found that it was open and saw his shirt on the bed.

"Nothing is ever this easy." Kenshi growled as he took a single step into the room and feel into the trap. A wire wrapped around his leg and hung him from the ceiling.

"I can't believe that it worked." Setsuna giggled as she walked out from her hiding spot on the opposite side of the bed.

"Alright, you caught me. Now let me down." Kenshi ordered.

"And why would I do that?" Setsuna asked as she walked around him trailing a finger on his sculpted body.

"Because I can still use my hands to escape." Kenshi answered as he reached and grabbed the wire and started pulling himself up.

"No you don't." She grinned as she pulled him back down and tied his hands "Now you can't escape."

"Still have jutsu." Kenshi said as he prepared the hand signs.

"Not for long." She whispered as she separated his fingers, stopping the signs and placing something in his hand "You are holding the means to escape now. If you want to leave all you have to do is reach up cut the wire holding your legs. But I don't think you will for a while." She then continued to drag her finger across his bare chest, turning it into caressing fingers that sent waves of pleasure through him.

"No fair." He gasped as he tried to swing away. As he pushed himself away suddenly hands grabbed his back, holding him in place.

"No fair, Setsuna-kun, starting without us." Konoka said as another set of hands ran down his side.

"Yeah, Setsuna-kun, you can't keep him all to yourself." Anko agreed kissing his side. Realizing that he was trapped he decided to try a different approach. Lifting his arms up to his face so he could take whatever the item was he made the hand sign for several clones. In a poof of smoke three clones appeared and started kissing each of the ladies, giving Kenshi enough time to pull himself up and taking the item from his mouth, seeing it a switch blade he used it to cut the wire and land on the bed. Grabbing his shirt he leapt out the window while making the clones disappear.

"KENSHI!!!" the three yelled, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Namikaze special technique: Escaping enchanting ladies quickly." Kenshi laughed as he locked himself in his room.


	14. Chapter 14

_AN* I know. I updted again realy quickly. Well things will finally start picking up, and soon I can get these amazing plans I have buzzing in my head to you fine readers. as always Read and Review, now lets continue..._

_Chunin Exams Begin_

The next day all of the jonin and several chunin were summoned before the hokage for those that had students to recommend those that they thought were ready for the chunin exams.

"Squad 7: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno. I say that they are ready for this exam." Kakashi said calmly.

"Squad 10: Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi. I recommend them for the chunin exams." Asuma nodded.

"Squad 8: Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame. I recommend them for the exams." Kurenai agreed with the two before her.

"All three ready for the exams that is a rare occurrence." The old man nodded.

"Hold on!" Iruka shouted "I had all of those mentioned when they were in the academy, they are in no way ready!"

"Shut it Iruka." Kenshi remarked.

"What? Do you want your brother to die from this exam?!" Iruka asked glaring at him.

"No. I have faith in his abilities. I cannot speak for all of those mentioned, but since I have personally been training Naruto, Hinata, and Ino, I can say that those three are ready." Kenshi nodded.

"So confident of their abilities. What makes you so sure?" Iruka asked.

"Simple. Hinata is a masterful defensive fighter, and now that she has perfected her technique she is a force to be reckoned with. Ino has learned much about her families' technique and is quite skilled in its uses and how to make sure that she makes contact with her target. As for Naruto, now that he has stopped holding back he should be more than a match for anyone in this exam." Kenshi grinned.

"What do you mean 'holding back'" Kakashi asked.

"Let's just say that he hasn't been giving everything that he has. He already knows the secret behind kage bushin, and can walk on water already for several minutes." Kenshi yawned "So can we hurry this up? I have stuff I need to do."

"Very well Kenshi, you may leave however, you will be an assistant proctor for the second test." Sandaime Hokage said as Kenshi nodded and went off. He was walking down a road when he saw two unfamiliar faces in the village, facing down Naruto and Sakura while one of them was holding up Konahamaru.

"Put him down." Naruto said bluntly as he reached for a kunai.

"I hate shrimps like you the most." The boy said causing Kenshi to sigh in frustration.

"KANKURO!" Kenshi roared as he did a spinning kick to his face, sending the sand nin flying.

"What the…" he grunted as he stood up and saw Kenshi staring down at him.

"Kankuro, stop it." A raspy voice said from the tree.

"But they started it Garra." Kankuro whined.

"Shut up, or I'll kill you." Garra said as he landed in a swirl of sand.

"You sure are uptight Garra." Kenshi noted as he stared at the siblings.

"Who are you?" Kankuro asked, clearly confused.

"You already forgot the one who bought you Crow?" Kenshi asked.

"Kenshi-chan?" Temari asked starting at him.

"The one and only." He grinned as Naruto and Sakura looked confused as Temari rushed over and hugged him.

"It's sooo good to see you again Kenshi-chan." Temari squealed.

"I told you that this was my home." Kenshi grinned "And I would appreciate it if you didn't pick on the grandson of the Hokage."

"Sorry." Kankuro grumbled.

"Hey Garra, don't be a stranger." Kenshi grinned.

"I'm leaving." Garra said "Mother doesn't like the feel of you." With that Garra disappeared in a swirl of sand.

"What is going on here?" Naruto asked.

"These are the Kazikage's children, Temari the oldest, and Kankuro, the middle, and the now anti-social one is Garra." Kenshi said introducing them.

"These are Sakura Haruno, a genin in this village, and one of its brightest. And this is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, my little brother." Kenshi said grinning.

"Namikaze? As in _the_ Namikaze?" Kankuro asked looking at Naruto with a mix of fear and respect.

"Yeah. We are both his sons. You are here for the exams?" Kenshi asked as the hostility between the two sides died down.

"Yeah." Kankuro nodded as they began walking off.

"Well how about a tour, I'm sure Naruto and myself would be more than happy to show you two around the village." Kenshi said looking at Naruto.

"Sure, I don't mind." Naruto grinned stretching his arms behind his head.

"Well I'll be leaving then." Sakura said, a suspicious look in her eyes.

"Your lose Sakura, these two are great shinobi and it could be a good chance for you to learn some new tricks." Kenshi said.

"No, I better get going." Sakura said as she disappeared.

"Well How about that tour?" Kenshi asked.

"Sure. We'd love to see your hometown." Temari said looking at Kankuro who nodded. With that Kenshi and Naruto led the two around the village, making the final stop at the Ichiraku ramen stand for lunch.

"Enjoy, this is the best ramen in the elemental nations, and I have tried a lot of ramen from other towns." Kenshi grinned as the four tucked in to the ramen.

"So how is my daughter doing?" Teuchi asked.

"She's doing good. Nothing to complain about so far that I know of, and I encourage them to speak their minds." Kenshi grinned.

"Who?" Temari asked.

"One of Naruto's future brides. Since we are the last of our clan we are under the C.R.A. and have to have multiple wives, at least three if memory serves." Kenshi explained as he paused in his ferocious eating. Once he stopped talking he went back to the monstrous pace of eating, that rivaled Naruto in speed and between the two of them they ate enough for twenty people.

"Amazing as always." Kenshi said as he left the money on the counter.

"Only half price for you guys. Since you are soon to be family." He shouted.

"Then keep the change!" Kenshi shouted back as they walked off to the hotel that the sand siblings were staying at.

"Well, good luck with the exam." Kenshi said as they left the two sand nin. Once they were halfway back to the Namikaze estate Kenshi asked Naruto what he thought about the two of them.

"They were ok. They really seemed to like you."

"Because I was staying with them when I went to train in Suna. I befriended all three of them, but something happened to Garra since I left, and I am worried." Kenshi said "Keep an eye on him, in a lot of ways he is just like you."

"What do you mean?"

"He is like us, he has Shukaku inside him. But there is something wrong now. I think that once he tapped into his chakra it affected the damaged seal and now something is transforming him. Keep an eye on him, at least until I can research the method used to do the sealing and develop a way for us to help him." Kenshi said.

"Ok. I'll keep my eyes on him whenever I can." Naruto nodded. With that Kenshi summoned all of the genin into the back that day.

"This is supposed to be a surprise from your jonin sensei but I will tell you now. All of you have been recommended for the Chunin selection exams, in two days the exams will start, so until then I will train all four of you. This exam is no pushover and if you mess up it could cost you your life." Kenshi said looking at each one of them for hesitation, but after seeing none he continued "Since we only have two days to get this ready I will only be able to do one thing for all of you. Hold out your arms." Once they obeyed he took out a brush and started with Tenten, pumping chakra into the brush he painted a circle seal on her wrists with three lines going through it and then drawing the same signs on her ankles. He did the same thing to the other two and when he came to Naruto they saw that he already had the seals on himself.

"When did you get those Naruto-kun?" asked Ino.

"I made them myself when I was ten." Naruto answered as Kenshi added more lines onto it, making them more elegant and having them breach the circle more often.

"Alright. Be ready, those seals will increase your weight by however many time the circle is breached. Within those two days your challenge is to get up and make it to the exams. If you don't then you are not ready for this." Kenshi said as he did a release sign and watched as all four of them fell to the ground under the increased weight. The next day Kenshi found that Tenten and Naruto were able to walk about and were doing light exercises, while the other two were barely standing.

"Good work so far. If you manage to pass the test today I will temporarily release the seals so you won't be too handicapped in the exams." Kenshi said as he entered Minato's private study, and began pouring over the scrolls on sealing, searching for the one the Garra had on him. The next day Kenshi saw that all four of them were up and about.

"Good work. I will temporarily release the seal, and if you make it to the finals then we will reseal these and make you train with them on." Kenshi said as he released the weight seals and let them go to the exam. Kenshi walked to the meeting point and found Anko there.

"Kenshi!" she squealed as she hugged him.

"Good morning Anko. I'm to assist you in the second exam." Kenshi grinned as he kissed her quickly. Once Ibiki finished with the first exam Kenshi and Anko, wrapped in the banner with their names on it crashed through the window, with both Anko and Kenshi standing back to back.

"Now's not the time to get cocky, punks." Anko remarked.

"The worst is yet to come." Kenshi grinned.

"I am Anko Mitarashi,"

"And I am Kenshi Namikaze,"

"And we are you proctors for the next exam!" They shouted together. After a brief pause with everyone shivering in either fear, anger, or trying to resist laughing.

"Twenty-six teams left. You're slipping Ibiki." Anko noted.

"Well some aren't a surprise to see this far." Kenshi noted "But there won't even be half of them left when we are finished with them."

"Well said. Now everyone follow us!" Anko shouted as she leapt out the window.

"For those of you less daring, take the door and meet me on street level." Kenshi laughed as he back flipped out of the destroyed window. Once all the genin had arrived they led them to the one place that few genin had ever been to.

"Welcome to training ground 44, also known as The Forest of Death." Anko said, a feral grin on her face.

"This exam is all about survival. Each team will be given one of two scrolls, either a heaven or an earth scroll. Each team will have to get one of each and make it to the tower in the center of the forest within five days. Those of you that lose your scroll or don't make it to the tower will be knocked out of the exam." Kenshi explained as he observed the genin before him.

"Now each squad get in line and we will hand out the scrolls, then go to your assigned gate number." Anko ordered as the genin teams all got in line.

Once the scrolls were handed out and the teams were at their assigned gate Kenshi leaned over.

"Two danko says that team 7 makes it to the next round."

"That's a suckers bet." Anko grinned.

"Alright. Two danko that the Suna team will be the first ones there."

"Now you're on." Anko grinned as they walked off to the shack by the side where they could monitor the squad's progress.


	15. Chapter 15

_Sound 5 versus The Dragon_

On the eve of the second day they received the report that the grass nin in the exam were imposters.

"Damn. We better go find them." Kenshi cursed as he checked Misuteriburedo was clear in its sheathes. Leaping through the trees they made their way through the forest until they spotted one of the nin and Anko grabbed at the curse mark on her neck.

"It's him?" Kenshi asked.

"Yeah. Orochimaru is nearby." Anko nodded. Drawing one of the blades Kenshi struck at the shinobi ahead of him, not leaving an opening for a counter attack. With a single motion he cut the man in two, only to find it was a fake.

"Impressive. Not even a moment's hesitation." A voice said from another branch said.

"I remember you." Kenshi growled.

"Do you? Pray tell where we have met, for I do not recall the leaf having a shinobi in its ranks with that much intent to kill." Orochimaru chuckled.

"We met outside of the mist on the day of the failed rebellion. We stood on the same knoll side by side as we watched the fools get slaughtered." Kenshi replied as he struck again, but Orochimaru coughed up a sword and blocked the blade as Kenshi drew the second blade.

"Really? So you were that foreigner, but what were you doing there of all places?"

"Searching for the weasel." Kenshi grinned as the blades flashed.

"Ah. Searching for the traitor Uchiha. As much as I would enjoy staying and chatting with you, I have other things that must be dealt with." Orochimaru replied but soon realized that he was trapped.

"Not happening. The old man will want to see you." Kenshi grinned, seeing that Anko had completed the trap.

"I am afraid that, that will not be happening." Orochimaru grinned as suddenly the wires with the exploding tags were taken down and five shinobi appeared around them "Now I will take my leave. Kill the two of them." With a nod from one of the warriors, Kenshi realized that they were all Oto-nin and that they were high chunin at least.

"Anko-kun. Chase after the snake, I'll play with the pawns." Kenshi grinned as the five looked at Anko, making a horrible mistake.

"Sunton: Suna no Arashi Shuriken(sand storm shuriken)." Kenshi grinned as he finished the quick hand signs, creating a powerful sand shuriken that spun so fast that lightning was visible coming off of it. Hurling it at the one who had two heads, but he quickly dodged to the side as the girl took out a flute and started playing a tune.

'Crap, genjutsu.' He thought as he took out a kunai and stabbed his left hand, breaking the disorienting illusion. During this the largest of them and the one with multiple arms charged at him, forcing him to the ground where the fat one unleashed a powerful earth jutsu that trapped him in a dome.

"Caught you." The fat man laughed. Listening to where he was and using the byakugan to find the weakest point in the structure began channeling chakra into his hand, unleashing his father's legacy.

"RASENGAN!" he roared as the small sphere in his hand sent the curved dome around him flying, opening the way for the last one who had some kind of short sword in his hand and was swinging it at him. Rolling to the side he saw that the five were working together and would not be easily stopped together. Running through possible scenarios in his mind he finally developed a plan that while risky would defeat the five foes. Performing quick hand signs he began to push them together to spring his trap.

"Katon: Nensho Ropo(Burning ropes)." He grinned as he the wide ropes of fire lashed around shoving them closer together until he was ready for the last attack.

"Koriton: Kori no Yari(Ice spears)." Kenshi grinned as several ice spears launched out and impaled the five of them stopping all but one.

"Impressive." The boy said as the curse mark on his chest, close to his neck started glowing.

"I could say the same to you. I spent hours perfecting that technique for Haku-chan, and this was the first field test." Kenshi replied pointing to the spears holding his comrades.

"Very impressive. I would like to know the name of one skilled enough that he could dispatch four of the Sound Five with a single jutsu."

"I am Kenshi Namikaze, the Dragon of Konaha."

"I am Kimimaro. It has been a pleasure fighting you, but now is the time to end the games." Kimimaro said as he suddenly transformed into a red monster and pulled out his spinal column, and used it as a whip.

"A Kekkei genkai, and a powerful one at that." Kenshi grinned as he avoided the deadly bone whip.

"Yes. The mark Lord Orochimaru has blessed me with allows me to use it to its power."

"Then I guess I should stop messing around and end this quickly." Kenshi sighed as he started the hand signs "Katon: Hi Ryu(fire dragon)." With that a large fire dragon shot forth, powered with enough chakra that it could have decimated the Hokage mountain, and it smashed into Kimimaro who was sent flying from trying to dodge such a ferocious attack.

'Drink his blood!" Shinku mentally shouted at him.

'Why?'

'Just trust me! If you don't then you might not get another chance!'

"Alright, crazy spider." Kenshi muttered as he sliced open Kimimaro's hand and poured the ruby red liquid into his mouth and swallowed it, suddenly feeling odd. Shrugging off the feeling he made his way in the direction that Anko had headed in and found her sitting crying on a branch.

"ANKO!" he exclaimed as he leapt up to her, wrapping her in a hug as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill him." She wept.

"It's ok. It's ok." Kenshi whispered as she cried. They sat there for a long time before she finally stopped and simply clung to him.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like this." She whispered.

"There is nothing shameful about this. There are things that we can't always handle alone, that is why we have friends and loved ones, to help share the burden." Kenshi grinned as he kissed her cheek "Now, since we are this close, we might as well head for the tower." Nodding the two stood and leapt through the trees until they reached the tower to find that the Suna team had already arrived.

"You have both scrolls already?" Anko asked in shock.

"Yep. This test was easy." Temari grinned.

"Told you so." Kenshi grinned "You three just broke the record for the fastest through the forest portion of the exam."

"Cool. Who held the original record?" Kankuro asked.

"You're looking at one of them." Kenshi laughed "Me and my team set that record when we first took the exams." With that the three walked off to their rooms while Kenshi grinned at Anko.

"I know, I owe you four danko." Anko grumbled.

"That should teach you not to bet against me." Kenshi laughed as he headed for his room while Anko contacted the Hokage about what had happened.


	16. Chapter 16

_AN* Well brace yourselves because this is a long chapter._

_Preliminaries_

The Sandaime Hokage arrived at dawn the nest day and listened to the report that the two gave.

"It seems that we should cancel the examination." He muttered.

"No. Let's play along with his plan. He doesn't think that we can stop his plan, and that we are too afraid to stop the exams for fear of his retaliation. I say we play him for a fool." Kenshi said.

"How?"

"We keep an eye on his students that are in the exam, though they are worthless compared to the five he keeps as his personal body guards. We don't let them out of our sight, and also watch for any leaf shinobi acting suspiciously, making sure we tail their movements." Kenshi said.

"And then what?" Anko asked intrigued.

"Then when he springs his trap we strike. I can guarantee this much, his plan involves the one tail."

"One tail?" the hokage asked.

"Shukaku is here in the leaf, taking part in the exam. However his mental stability is off from when I first met him. I think his seal has deteriorated, and because of that it makes it likely that he could unknowingly unleash an insane Shukaku."

"Then we must detain him." Anko sighed.

"No, we end that threat. Naruto is working on a seal to fix the problem, and if push comes to shove Shinku will help us fix the damaged seal." Kenshi sighed.

"Very well. I leave this to you Kenshi, make sure that the matter is dealt with carefully." The Sandaime nodded as he walked off. Deep in thought he walked into the living quarters to find the room where Garra and his team were staying and saw a sand jonin standing outside the door.

"I need to go in there." Kenshi said as he walked up.

"Not happening."

"You will let me in, or I will have you arrested for detaining me." Kenshi sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"I have come to investigate something that we found and Garra would be a little more human if I do help."

"You have no authority." The man snapped. Shoving him out of the way he rapped on the door and it was soon opened by Temari.

"Kenshi!" she exclaimed as she opened the door and hugged him.

"Hello Temari. Mind if I come in?"

"Of course!" she exclaimed as she pulled him into the room, much to their sensei's anger. Once in the room he saw Kankuro working on Crow while Garra sat in a chair away from the door.

"So why are you here?"

"To do Garra a favor." Kenshi sighed as he walked over to the boy, as sand rose to defend him.

"Keep away from me. Mother doesn't like you." Garra rasped.

"That's not your mother. That is a crazy demon that is going berserk from the horribly done seal." Kenshi snapped as he shoved his own chakra into the sand to stop it from moving to attack him "Now behave or this will get worse before it gets better." With that he ordered Garra to remove his shirt and channel chakra. Following the orders of one that could stop his sand and seemed able to make mother afraid he began channeling chakra and the signs appeared showing him the inconsistency.

"Damn it." Kenshi cursed.

"What's wrong, and what are you doing?" Kankuro asked.

"Watch." Kenshi sighed as he lifted up his shirt "Compare the signs you see." as he channeled the chakra signs appeared much different the n Garra's.

"Garra's are more chaotic." Temari noted.

"That's right." Kenshi sighed as he stopped "Whoever did this sealing had the knowledge of a toddler. They killed themselves while doing this and are making Shukaku crazed."

"So what are you going to do?" Kankuro asked.

"I'm going to try a soul merge. It will let me go to the prison that Shukaku is in and try to calm her down long enough for Naruto to finish the new seal." Kenshi sighed as he placed his hands on the seal and poured his own chakra into it, allowing him to enter Garra's inner mind like it was his own. Once inside the sewer network he saw most of Garras' life and felt sad for the boy as he walked through until he arrived at the gates where he saw Shukaku's demon form of a raccoon and a priest trying to fuse with it.

"Oh great. Another one." Shukaku sighed.

"I'm not here to torture you my sister, I am here to try and provide temporary relief while our strongest sister and her container finish the repairing seal." Kenshi said as he bowed his head.

"What do you mean by calling me "sister"?"

"I am the one whom Kuro Kumo was sealed into therefore I consider us kin."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! You are a funny mortal. Now how do you intend to aid me?"

"I can lessen the influence the tainted soul has on you until the perfected seal can be made. It would be long enough so that you could be free of the influence of it and speak with your host Garra, once the seal is done then we can talk again, and I will bring Kuro Kumo with next time."

"Very well. You may try to assist me." She sighed as she moved as close to the gate as she could. Reaching a hand through he poured chakra into the priest, purging him from Shukaku, if only temporarily.

"I feel much better. I will now speak with my host, and we will work things out." Shukaku sighed in relief.

"Thank you Shukaku." Kenshi nodded as he left the mindscape to see that Garra was asleep to the surprise of everyone around.

"What happened? Garra has never been able to sleep, not since the sand took on a life of its own and started killing." Kankuro whispered.

"Whoever was the retard that sealed Shukaku inside him fucked up royally. They trapped themselves in there as well and are slowly driving Shukaku crazy, and thus Garra crazy." Kenshi sighed as he stood up "What I did is a temporary solution and will only hold for about a month, maybe less depending on how things go." With a yawn Kenshi walked out of the room, heading for his own room to sleep. After the final day all of the teams arrived that had survived the forest, including team 7 who arrived last, just minutes before the deadline. Kenshi waited for a few moments while the hokage and the next proctor explained the next exam and offered anyone out if they wanted to leave.

"I'll drop out." A young man with glasses said raising his hand.

"Who is he?" Kenshi whispered to Anko.

"His name is Kabuto, and this is his eighth time taking this exam, always stopping at this point." Anko whispered back.

"Get a tail on him. I don't trust this." Kenshi whispered as they began the preliminary matches for the twenty remaining genin.

"Alright. Now we will begin the preliminary matches." The proctor said as the screen began flashing through the names. The first one was for Sasuke and some other Konaha shinobi that Kenshi didn't recognize. Kenshi leapt up to the stands where Naruto was surrounded by his multiple girlfriends that had all survived the preliminaries.

"Happy to see that you survived the forest." Kenshi said as he walked up and saw Sasuke was about to begin the match.

"Kenshi, Sasuke had some weird marks on him earlier." Naruto whispered to him.

"Yeah. It's a cursemark Orochimaru has marked him to be his. Once you finish creating the repair seal for Garra, I want you to find a seal for Sasuke to get rid of the seal." Kenshi whispered.

"Yeah, the marks already affecting him. He tried to have his way with Sakura and Ino earlier."

"I assume you stopped him."

"Yeah much to my team mates displeasure. Now he knows that I am much stronger than I have let on."

They then turned their attention to the match where Sasuke was getting the energy sucked right out of him. Soon Kenshi could see the mark trying to absorb him but he was repressing it. Then he began imitating the Lotus technique that was the trademark of Might Gai, and his student Rock Lee. Once Sasuke managed to knock out his opponent Kakashi shunsuied down and grabbed Sasuke to take him to have the cursemark sealed.

"WHERE ARE YOU TAKING SASUKE-KUN!!!?" Sakura screeched.

"Shut. Up." Kenshi said as he resisted the urge to back hand her.

"BUT SASUKE-KUN!!!" Sakura shouted.

"Sakura. Shut up or I will make you shut up." Kenshi growled as he grabbed one of the hilts. This got her to shut her trap while the next match was brought up.

"Temari versus Tenten." The proctor shouted.

"Good luck Tenten." Naruto said as she was about to leave.

"Thank you Naru-kun." She grinned as she kissed him and leapt over the railing and down to the floor where Temari waited with her giant fan. The match was short with Temari defeating Tenten without even showing her true skill. Tenten walked back up looking discouraged.

"It's ok Tenten." Naruto said as he hugged her.

"Don't be ashamed. Temari is a very skilled kunochi." Kenshi explained as Sakura and Ino's name came up.

"Ino. Remember what I told you." Kenshi whispered as she walked down the two ladies wearing their headbands they way that they were meant to be. Ino kept the battle at a distance while she prepared the trap that she, Naruto and Kenshi had been working on. Cutting her hair she unleashed the trap that immobilized Sakura and allowed her to use her families' signature jutsu that allowed her to send her mind and take control of the person.

"I Sakura forfie…" Ino was making Sakura say when suddenly she was thrown out of the mind.

"I will not give up!!" The pink haired banshee shouted. Ino looked annoyed but was prepared for this outcome. Sakura then sent dozens of explosion tags at Ino and while the smoke was clearing Sakura rushed in and made it a close quarter's combat. The sound of someone getting hit very hard was heard as suddenly Ino came flying out of the smoke. Sakura then came charging out and began pummeling her before she could recover. Once Ino was knocked unconscious Sakura started shouting.

"HA YOU BITCH! NOW SASUKE CAN HAVE HIS WAY WITH YOU! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT HIS BITCH!" Sakura shouted as the proctor declared her the winner but Sakura leapt over to continue the beating. Suddenly there was a sword, a kunai and a trench knife at her throat.

"That will be enough." Asuma said.

"The match is over, now stand down." Kenshi growled.

"You already won, and if you threaten her again I will make you regret it." Naruto threatened. With that Naruto grabbed Ino and leapt back up to the stands where they waited to see who would have the next match.

"Shino Aburame versus Zaku." The proctor said as the sound genin and the mysterious leaf genin leapt down.

"Watch closely. You will have to fight that one in the next round probably." Kenshi noted.

"Which one?" Naruto asked.

"The leaf. That Zaku guy is finished." Kenshi grinned as he watched Shino trap Zaku with the destruction bugs and when Zaku tried to use both of his arms with the sound cannons on them they exploded.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"He sent the bugs inside after Zaku attacked the first time. Shino is a member of the Aburame clan, the famed clan that controls bugs. They have a nest of them living inside of them and can use them at will. Not an easy opponent to fight." Kenshi explained. Before the next match started Kakashi returned with Sakura about to shout before Hinata put a hand over it to stop the shriek that was sure to come.

"Sasuke is fine; he's sleeping in a hospital bed right now." Kakashi said before their ears were assaulted.

"Kankuro versus Tsurugi" With that the two young shinobi leapt down to the floor where Tsurugi boasted how he would end this quickly.

"Baka." Kenshi sighed.

"Why's that?" Sakura asked, clearly not liking the fact he was favoring the sand nin.

"I helped train Kankuro in his techniques when he was just learning to be a shinobi. What he has on his back was my parting gift to him, a deadly weapon. Whatever this four eyed kid can do, he will be no match against Kankuro." Kenshi grinned. With that the match started with the leaf one leaping in the air and wrapping around Kankuro like a boa constrictor, breaking his neck. Suddenly Kankuro's face started falling off, showing the true face of Crow.

"Checkmate." Kenshi chuckled as Kankuro emerged from the wrapping and manipulated Crow to break every bone except the neck.

"How did he do that?" Sakura asked.

"He switched them out. Crow is his most valuable weapon, it was made by Sasori before he became a traitor." Kenshi explained.

"Shikamaru versus Kin." The proctor proclaimed as Shikamaru and the only female sound nin leapt down.

"Kenshi, I need to talk to you." Kakashi whispered to him as they walked to the far edge of the viewing platform.

"What's wrong?"

"Orochimaru is after Sasuke. We need a way to remove the cursemark."

"Already on it. Naruto saw the mark and recognized that it was bad. I'll have him study Anko's mark and make a counter seal." Kenshi explained.

"Why not you?"

"I'm not good at making seals. Naruto has learned a lot on them and would do much more good than I could." Kenshi explained.

"Alright. What do you know about the sound village?"

"Not too much. Only what I have gathered from the chunin exams that they are very skilled and these three taking part are the bottom of the barrel, Orochimaru has five personal guards that are at least high chunin level without the cursemarks." Kenshi explained.

"Not good. Well the Hokage should have a plan for this."

"I hope you're right, because if he doesn't then we are going to be in serious trouble." Kenshi grunted as he walked back and saw that Shikamaru had won his match.

"Next match! Naruto Namikaze versus Kiba Inuzuka!" Grinning Naruto leapt down to face Kiba.

"You know Kiba I should take it easy on you." Naruto grinned.

"What are you talking about, dead last? There's no way you can beat me!" Kiba laughed.

"Naruto. You can remove the seals!" Kenshi shouted down to him.

"Got it Nee-chan!" Naruto shouted as he rolled up his sleeves revealing the weight seals. Performing the hand signs he removed them and rolled his shoulders.

"What did those do?" Kiba asked.

"They were weight seals. Now let's get this show on the road!" Naruto shouted as he rushed forward disappearing from sight. Punching out of nowhere he sent Kiba flying into a wall.

"What on earth…" Rock Lee trailed off.

"That is Naruto's true speed and strength. Since he was eight he has had those seals on, increasing the weight when they became too light. He is faster than most shinobi can follow. Even though I know what he is going to do I have a hard time following him." Kenshi grinned.

"He is a prodigy, just like his father." Gai said watching as Kiba and Akamaru began the counter attack. Naruto dodged every attack that they tried to hit him with while delivering punishing counter attacks that would send them flying. After keeping this up for ten minutes Naruto began making hand signs.

"Fuuton: Kaze Kama Nejire(Twisting Wind Scythe)!" Naruto shouted as suddenly spiraling slashes appeared all over Kiba and Akamaru, immobilizing them both "Hey proctor! You might want to call the match. That attack can keep going until dawn tomorrow and by then they will be dead."

"Kiba Inuzuka, do you forfeit?"

"No way!" he shouted as he tried to move forward but was slashed across the back, sending him down on his knees.

"Winner: Naruto Namikaze!" the proctor shouted. With that Naruto ended the flow of chakra stopping the jutsu as the medical nin took Kiba and his dog out of the arena.

"You were amazing Naruto." All of his women exclaimed as they hugged him.

"How come you don't teach Sasuke those attacks?" Sakura complained.

"Because only one with as much chakra as Naruto and myself could use that attack. The Kitsune taught you that jutsu didn't she?"

"Yep. That and a few other one too." Naruto grinned as he pried himself away from the three ladies.

"Hinata Hyuga versus Neji Hyuga!" the proctor said.

"Good luck Hinata. Don't hold back." Naruto said as he kissed her.

"Hai, Naruto-kun." Hinata blushed as she leapt down and faced her cousin. The match started with a bang as Neji tried to seal her chakra points but she evaded the strikes and was slowly sealing the points on his arms.

"How is it that you, a failure can be doing so well?!" he shouted.

"That's because I'm not a failure. I just never knew my own style wasn't compatible with the house style. Kenshi helped realize this." Hinata said as she rolled with Neji's strike and sealed three more points, blocking the chakra from flowing into his hands.

"You FAILURE!" he shouted as he tried to punch her but she simply used the gentle fist to push away the strike and use a jyuken to send him flying.

"I may have been a failure before, but now I am strong." Hinata said with a fierce determination.

"Winner: Hinata Hyuga." Running back up to the stands she smiled with pure joy.

"Way to go Hina-hime." Naruto exclaimed.

"You've done well. I'm happy that the older style of the gentle fist worked for you." Kenshi grinned as he looked at Neji sulk up.

"Neji. Once this is done I would like to talk to you, to help clear the air around your feelings towards the main house of the Hyuga." Kenshi said.

"Why should I?"

"Because it would help." Kenshi said simply as he turned to see the next match of Rock Lee versus Garra. Garra seemed very calm but his chakra was bubbling with strength that all of the jonin noted.

"Let us battle with the flames of our YOUTH!!" Lee shouted.

"If that's what you want. I won't hold back." Garra said with a smile that seemed to be honest.

"YOSH!" Lee yelled as he struck with a spinning kick that Garra's sand blocked.

"You must do better than that, otherwise this will be boring." Garra grinned as he sent a spear of sand at Lee. Flipping back, he dodged the attack and Gai gave him the permission to remove the weights that fell with a deafening boom.

"Never do anything half assed do you Gai? Those weights must be two hundred pounds each." Kenshi laughed "But it will take more than speed to beat Garra of the desert."

Lee then rushed around Garra, moving too fast for the sand to follow but that only made Garra laugh, that seemed to scare his team mates.

"Good, this is getting interesting." Garra said as he sent the sand in quick bursts at Lee forcing back again "If this is all you got then you better forfeit, I'm just getting started." With a nod Lee started running around Garra at high speeds after unwrapping a portion of the bandages on his forearms. Then with a rising kick he began the Initial Lotus. Once he completed it they saw that Garra had abandoned his Sand Armor.

"This isn't good for Lee." Kenshi noted.

"Why do you say that? Bushy Brows is doing pretty good." Naruto pointed out.

"That he is. However just look at Garra, he hasn't even gotten serious yet. He's just playing around for now, enjoying the fruits of Lee's labor." Kenshi sighed.

"Are you sure?" Gai asked.

"Positive. I've known Garra for a long time and this is how he was meant to be, he is just having fun with this." Kenshi replied as they watched the match continue. Garra grinned as he sent the sand after Lee smashing him into a wall.

"You are quite the opponent. I don't want to kill you so I would recommend that you stand down." Garra said.

"Not yet." Lee gasped.

"Why isn't Lee dodging?" Sakura asked.

"It was the Lotus." Naruto sighed.

"Very good. The lotus puts a lot of stress on the user's muscles and in the end they are in so much pain that they can barely move." Kakashi explained.

"Don't worry about Lee. The Lotus of the Leaf blooms twice." Gai said as Kenshi and Kakashi both snapped looks at him.

'Gai?! You didn't..?!" Kakashi asked.

"You taught him to use the eight inner celestial gates?!" Kenshi asked in disbelief.

"The Extreme Lotus is a technique that shouldn't be taught!" Kakashi exclaimed "I have lost respect for you Gai."

"What would you know about that boy?" Gai asked turning deadly serious "That kid has a dream that he would give his life to prove. So I wanted to turn him into a man who could accomplish it. That's all."

"How many gates can he open?" Kenshi asked.

"Five gates."

"Kami help us." Kenshi muttered.

"What are the gates you guys are talking about?" Sakura asked.

"They remove the limits on one's body. Normally we can only use about 10 maybe 15% of our muscles strength, but the gates remove those limits and allow us to use more strength than we could ever use." Kenshi began.

"The eight gates are The Initial Gate, The Heal Gate, The Life Gate, The Harm Gate, The Limit Gate, The View Gate, The Wonder Gate, and The Death Gate. These eight gates are situated at points that chakra has to go through starting with the first two in the brain, the top of the spinal column with all but the last following, and the last at the heart." Gai explained.

"These gates forcibly release more chakra and when all eight are released you are stronger than the hokage for a short time. However you are guaranteed death once it is over. The Extreme Lotus is used by opening the first three gates." Kakashi finished as the returned their attention to the battle where Lee had already opened the second gate, third gate and fourth, turning his body red. Charging forward he knocked Garra into the air and with speed faster than anything Kenshi had ever seen watched as Lee slowly ripped off the sand armor and opened the fifth gate to destroy his opponent. With the final attack where he used the bandages wrapped around Garra to pull him towards his final fist and smashed him, completing the Extreme Lotus. As Garra came crashing to the ground his gourd turned into sand and cushioned his impact.

"Impressive. I never would have expected something like that." Garra gasped as he wrapped Lee in the sand "But you are now finished. Forfeit."

"Never." Lee gasped.

"Proctor, I could kill him right now with this technique. Call the match."

"Winner Garra." The proctor said as Garra withdrew the sand.

"I lost." Lee sighed.

"You were up against one who has the ultimate defense. You did not stand a chance against me, though you did quite well." Garra said as he returned to his team as Gai went with Lee to the hospital.

"That is what you will be up against in the finals. Garra has never been beaten." Kenshi whispered to Naruto.

"We'll just have to change that." Naruto grinned.

"ARE YOU NUTS? HE IS GOING TO KILL YOU!" Sakura shouted.

"Hey pinky. If you listen really carefully you can hear the sound of no one giving a damn!" Kenshi shouted back at her as the final match went under way but ended quickly with Choji being defeated by the sound nin.

"And that concludes the preliminary tournament." The proctor said as he called down all of the victors and had them draw numbers to decide where they would be for the final tournament.

"Alright here is the lineup. In the first round it is Sakura versus Hinata, the second round is Sasuke versus Garra. The third is Naruto versus Dosu, the fourth is Shikamaru versus Temari, and lastly the fifth is Shino versus Kankuro. You will have one month before the final tournament, so go and rest then train." The proctor said as they were all dismissed.

'So we have one month before things get interesting. Orochimaru, what do you have planned.' Kenshi thought as he walked out of training ground 44 with Anko, Naruto and all of his girlfriends.


	17. Chapter 17

_Training Regiment_

The six of them returned to the house to see that Kushina, Haku, Natsumi, Ayame, Setsuna, and Konoka had prepared a large feast.

"So how did all of you do?" Kushina asked.

"Naruto and Hinata advanced to the final round." Kenshi said as he went to his room to toss his bag inside "Where's Shinku?"

"He's out. Said something about having to speak with an old comrade of his." Setsuna replied.

'Odd. That arachnid shouldn't know anyone around here.' He thought as a knock from the door sounded throughout the house.

"I got it." Kushina said as she went to the door while Kenshi walked down to the table. After a few moments Shinku walked in with the last person that Kenshi had expected to see.

"Jiraya?!" Kenshi exclaimed jumping up from his seat.

"Good to see you again Kenshi." The old man laughed.

"Who is he?" Naruto asked.

"Jiraya of the sanin. He was dad's teacher." Kenshi said.

"This is the guy that trained dad?" Naruto asked.

"The one and only Toad Sage." Jiraya laughed as he took a seat across from Kushina.

"I hope you don't find me rude for asking, but what are you doing here?" Kenshi asked.

"Well I heard Kushina had woken up and the sons of the Yodaime had been revealed so I figured now was the best time to come back. Besides I know the chunin exams are going on…"

"And you heard that the snake was here?" Anko asked.

"Actually yes." Jiraya said with an odd look.

"Enough. This talk can wait until later, let's eat first and celebrate Naruto and Hinata making it to the finals." Kushina interrupted. With that they all began to eat the feast that all of the ladies that had remained at home had created. Once they were finished Kenshi took Jiraya, Anko, and Naruto to the basement office where they could talk privately.

"Alright Jiraya, let's hear it." Kenshi sighed.

"The Akatsuki are on the move. They are beginning to search out the jinchuruki and prepare the capture process." Jiraya said.

"Damn. This is sooner than expected." Kenshi cursed.

"Akatsuki?" Anko and Naruto asked.

"An organization of S class rogue shinobi. One of the members is Itachi Uchiha." Kenshi explained.

"How do you know this?" Anko asked.

"My information network, I still get regular updates but lately they have been having trouble getting info to me. Anyway, the Akatsuki so far have been very low key, doing only cloak and dagger stuff but with their level of skill they have some bad on the back burner."

"Why would they be after us Nii-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Us?" Jiraya asked.

"Dad never told you? He sealed the Kuro Kumo inside me. You actually were escorted here by him." Kenshi said, giving a brief summary of how the demons could be released as humans.

"You two have done well so far. Anyway you said Orochimaru is here?"

"Yeah. Anko and I found him in training ground 44."

"I saw him there too. He marked Sasuke with a cursemark and then left saying how he would test him." Naruto said.

"Did he?" Jiraya asked.

"Yeah. He sent his sound genin after us and they attacked while I was scouting around for any resources that would be helpful, came back and saw Sasuke destroying them with Sakura beaten by them along with Squad 10. Then Sasuke decided to try and 'revive' his clan with Sakura and Ino while Shikamaru and Choji were out cold. I showed up and stopped him after he tried to attack me." Naruto explained.

"Orochimaru is getting bolder." Jiraya muttered.

"That's nothing. Shukaku is here as well. I think he plans on using the sand nin to help him destroy us." Kenshi sighed.

"Do you have a counter for this?" Jiraya asked.

"Of course. Naruto have you finished the seal I asked for?"

"Yeah. We can use it whenever you are ready."

" Good. Whoever sealed Shukaku inside of Garra was a grade A dumb ass. They killed themselves and trapped their soul inside him with Shukaku's and are slowly fusing with her."

"Causing the container to go insane as well." Jiraya nodded.

"Exactly. That is why tomorrow Naruto, Shinku, Natsumi, and I will be heading to go see Garra and hopefully punch a hole through Orochimaru's plan." Kenshi sighed.

"Alright. Now about training Naruto…" Jiraya trailed off.

"Of course you can help him. I was going to be training him along with mother, and Natsumi." Kenshi said.

"In what?"

"Mother will start his kenjutsu training, Natsumi will be teaching him more ancient jutsu and start to teach him to harness the yang portion of the chakra. I will be doing taijutsu training with him and Hinata and teaching him any fire jutsu that I think would work well for him." Kenshi explained.

"Hrm. I can start teaching him summoning jutsu. If he is like his father then he should be able to summon toads no problem." Jiraya nodded.

"Alright. Looks like you have your work cut out for you. You are going to have three clones working on the training. One with Natsumi, one with Jiraya and one alternating with me and mother. I want a fourth one also studying the cursemarks so you can find a way to reverse the one on the Uchiha-teme." Kenshi said looking at Naruto.

"Got it." Naruto nodded looking pale. With that they went back upstairs and called it a night. The next day the two demon containers and the two demons headed for the hotel that the sand siblings were staying at. Rapping on the door the sand jonin answered it with an angry look.

"What do you want?"

"We came to do what we promised for Garra." Kenshi sighed.

"Go away." The man snapped.

"Allow me." Shinku grinned as he yelled "HEY TEMARI! KENSHI IS HERE!" suddenly the jonin went flying and the door opened wide with Temari standing there.

"KENSHI!" she exclaimed as she leapt on him.

"Hi Temari. You know Naruto of course. Those two are friends of ours." Kenshi grinned as she gave a quick hug to Naruto and the other two.

"Any friend of Kenshi is a friend of mine." She grinned as they walked in to see Kankuro talking to Garra.

"Hey Garra." Naruto said as they walked over.

"Naruto. Do you have the seal?" he asked worry in his voice.

"Yeah. You ok?" Kenshi asked.

"Shukaku said that the priest is trying to take control again." Garra said.

"Then let's fix that." Shinku said "First things first. Take off the shirt and start channeling chakra." Once that was done he continued the instructions "Alright Naruto lay the new seal over the old. Once that is done Kitsune will need to trace over it in blood followed by me. Then we can move on to the other matter." Naruto was careful with the placement of the seal and once he was certain that it was on perfectly Natsumi moved over and bit through her thumb and traced the intricate seal making sure that she matched the lines perfectly followed by Shinku who was just as careful. Once that was done they both poured chakra into it and suddenly Garra's eyes shot open and he looked pained and then suddenly relaxed.

"It's gone. Shukaku says that it is entirely gone." Garra sighed in relief.

"Excellent. Now Kenshi remember what you did last time you entered his inner world. Do that again while explain this to Naruto and then the four of us will go inside." Shinku said as Kenshi channeled his chakra and entered Garra's inner mind again. Standing in the sewer network again he waited a minute before the other three appeared. Leading the way they made their way to the gate where Shukaku was locked up and saw that she had turned into her human form. She was just as tall as Natsumi with brown hair. She wore black leggings along with a tight black shirt and skirt that showed off her figure.

"Natsumi, Shinku. Good to see you two again. Good to see you as well Kenshi." She grinned at them.

"Glad to see that you are sane once more." Shinku grinned as he walked up to the gate "Now would you like to get out of here?"

"Depends."

"Depends on what?" Naruto asked.

"What happens to Garra?"

"Nothing." Kenshi said "What Shinku is offering is the same deal that me and Naruto were offered."

"It's fine by me." Garra said as he appeared inside as well.

"Very well. If Garra is willing then so am I." Shukaku said.

"Alright. Garra all you have to do is rip off the bottom half of the seal." Shinku said. As Garra walked up Shukaku spoke "By the way, since you all have done so much for me you can use my true name. Call me Makie Miyazaki." With that Garra tore half of the seal off and they all left the mind to see that Makie was standing next to where Garra was sitting.

"Who is she?" Kankuro asked staring at Makie.

"That is Shukaku." Shinku said "Now how about telling us something."

"What?" The jonin asked.

"When is the sound and sand invading?" Kenshi asked.

This seemed to shock all of them but finally Garra answered.

"They attack during the finals. However, as the son of the Kazikage I want you to tell all of our forces that we will not be attacking." Garra told their jonin sensei.

"Why should I do this?" he barked.

"Because if you don't then you start war with Konaha and you know how strong Naruto is from the preliminaries, well I am a million times stronger." Kenshi said glaring at the jonin "And if war is declared I will decimate every single one of your troops, and ensure that Suna is wiped off the face of the earth."

"Go tell the forces that Garra has ordered the attack to cease. If they refuse then I will personally deal with all of them." Garra said as he stood.

"Tch. Alright." The jonin grunted as he stormed out of the room.

"Thank you Garra." Naruto said.

"It's nothing. I wouldn't feel right about destroying this place after all that the two of you had done for me." Garra grinned.

"Well we had better get going. Naruto has a ton of training ahead of him if he's going to stand a chance of beating you Garra." Kenshi grinned.

"I look forward to it." Garra laughed. With that they returned to the complex where Kenshi took the first turn of training Naruto.

The month progressed quickly with both Naruto and Hinata training hard and both of them proving their strength in sparring matches against Kenshi or one of the others who wasn't in the finals. On the eve before the matches Kenshi sat both of them down and presented them with a gift each.

"Naruto, this is for you from all of us." Kenshi said as he set the massive box down in front of the blonde. Opening it he saw it was his own katana and a light metal gauntlet to defend against attacks.

"Whoa." He whispered as he took out the items.

"The sword isn't as good as I had hoped to get you however mother says that it should hold up well in this exam. The gauntlet was from Zabuza as well; he found it during his travels around the land of fire and said that you could use it." Kenshi explained as Hinata opened hers to reveal a copy of her families scroll to use the byakugan, along with leather padded metal gloves.

"Thank you…" She trailed off.

"The scroll is from your father. He wants you to grow strong, so he is letting you have this copy. The gloves were an idea from Tenten, just in case the byakugan isn't working, you can now pack more of a punch while still being able to use the gentle fist stlye through it." Kenshi grinned.

"Thank you for the gifts." They both said bowing.

"You are both welcome. I want both of you to try your best tomorrow, and even if you don't become chunin know that we will all be proud of what you two have done."

"Kenshi-chan. Could you remove the weight seals tomorrow?" Hinata asked.

"You can remove them yourself by forcing chakra into them, but don't do that right away. Save it for an emergency." Kenshi explained as he sent them to bed.

Sakura was having her usual fantasy about Sasuke instead of focusing on her battle tomorrow. She thought that since Hinata was with Naruto that she would be weak and that she wouldn't have to worry about fighting that much, since Hinata was nothing compared to that Ino-pig. Laying back on her bed she let her mind wander to her Sasuke filled dreams.

Shikamaru simply wasn't caring about the match tomorrow and headed for bed to escape the nagging complaints of his mother about how he hadn't trained hard enough for the exam.

"What a drag." He yawned as he went to sleep, one of his favorite activities.

Shino simply checked on his bugs as he waited for sleep to come, having done all of the training that he possibly could to prepare himself to fight the puppet user from Suna.

Dosu was in a rage as he remembered Orochimaru's orders for him to drop out now. Having already been used by Orochimaru he refused the orders and was prepared to fight Naruto in the morning to prove that he was strong.

"I will prove that I am not weak." Dosu vowed as he laid back on the hotel bed.

The sand siblings were sitting together in the bedroom while Makie complained that she was bored.

"Shukaku, we have the exams in the morning so we can't stay up much later." Kankuro said.

"But I want to play. Pleeease Garra-kun?" she begged giving him her cutest face.

"Quit trying to seduce my brother!" Temari shouted at her.

"Garra-kun?" she whined.

"I am sorry but not tonight. Tomorrow once the exams are done we will play all you want." Garra replied as Temari sighed at how her brother, the one who was feared throughout Suna was now wrapped around the finger of this woman.

"Thank you Garra-kun." Makie said as she kissed his cheek and headed off to bed.

Sasuke had been released from the hospital quickly and at his insistence had Kakashi train him. In Kakashi's opinion he was far from ready to be taking this part of the exam, or to be taught the technique that he had demanded, but the council had threatened unspeakable things if he didn't and with no proof he couldn't tell the Hokage. So he had started teaching Sasuke the Chidori technique and using his grudge against his older brother he made sure that he would follow his instructions.

"Sasuke. If I don't think that you have mastered this to a suitable level than I will not let you go take the exam." Kakashi told him.

"You can't stop me. I will take the exam and I will prove that I am the best." Sasuke growled as he continued the training.

'He's a fool he may have the citizen council waiting on him hand and foot but it is the shinobi that decide the promotion to chunin.' Kakashi thought as he went off to read his perverted book.

AN* As Always R&R.

And this is for random111 and thatguy357, i will add them later, after the time skip i will expand the harems more, the orignal poll was for the base harem for naruto while he was a kid. i appreaciate the praise and hope you enjoy the rest of the story.


	18. Chapter 18

_Finals_

At dawn Kenshi woke to see that most of the house had already gotten up and were eating breakfast.

"You two ready for the exam?" Kenshi asked as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"As ready as we'll ever be." Naruto grinned.

"Good. Just do your best and you should be fine." Kenshi grinned as he saw that Naruto had the new gauntlet on and the katana was sitting next to the table, while Hinata had on the new gloves. Once they finished the meal they all headed for the stadium to see that the sand siblings and Makie were there.

"Morning you four. Where's your sensei?" Kenshi asked.

"Still in Suna. Apparently our father has been killed, so he is running the council while we investigate what has happened." Garra explained as they entered the stadium.

"Well this is where we part company. You five head down that hallway to the waiting room while the rest of us head to the spectator area." Kenshi explained as he pointed down the hallway that they were supposed to take.

Naruto was nervous but put on a strong face as he and the others sat down and waited for the rest of the competitors to arrive. The first to arrive was Shino who nodded to Hinata and took a seat away from the group.

"So what's Shino like anyway?" Naruto whispered to Hinata.

"He's really quiet but he looks out for all of us." Hinata answered as Sakura walked in giving Hinata a dirty look.

"May we help you bitch?" Temari asked since those five were sitting together.

"Yeah. Why are those two all buddy-buddy with the enemy?" She screeched.

"Because they are our friends." Garra replied as he made the sand swirl around them to make a point that she wasn't welcome. Next to walk in was Dosu who looked at them and with a grunt took a seat as far away from everyone as possible. Finally Shikamaru walked in muttering about how this was a drag.

"Why are you complaining?" Naruto asked.

"Because I had my mom on my case all of this month for these darn matches." Shikamaru sighed as he sat with the five.

"Where's Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked "I bet you sabotaged him Naruto-baka." Sakura accused.

"Why would I sabotage someone weaker than myself, especially if he would be up against Garra first?" Naruto asked.

"Because you don't want him to win what he deserves!" She shouted.

"Sakura. Shut up. You are giving me a headache." Naruto sighed as he leaned back in his seat as Sakura got ready to pummel him.

"Sakura, please save it for the field. I would not like to get in trouble for something I am going to do anyway." Hinata remarked as Temari chuckled.

"WHY YOU BIT...!" Sakura started as a new proctor entered the room.

"Save it for the spectators ladies. Now everyone down to the field." The man said as they all walked down to see that the stadium was filled.

"Alright, same basic rules as last time. However I will not be as lenient. Now pay attention to the Hokage's speech." The proctor said which of course no one did.

"What happens if Sasuke-kun isn't here for his match?" Sakura asked.

"Then he is disqualified." The proctor said simply.

"BUT SASUKE IS THE BEST OF US HERE!" he whined.

"If he can't be on time like the rest of us than that is too bad."

"You Garra! If Sasuke isn't here than forfeit the match." She demanded.

"If he isn't here I will be nice enough to wait until the end of the first round fights. If he isn't here by then, well that is too bad for him." Garra replied as he walked back to the waiting area with everyone else who wasn't competing.

"The first match is about to begin. Sakura Haruno versus Hinata Hyuga." The proctor said as the two stepped to the center. With the proctors word the match began with Sakura starting to boast while Hinata closed the distance between them and used the gentle fist to close several chakra points before she could even move.

"No fair attacking when I'm not ready." She complained.

"Life isn't fair for us shinobi. You have to deal with that." Hinata retorted as she closed another set of points. Sakura tried to hit the raven haired girl but was too slow and the more she resisted the more points were closed. Finally Hinata used the one technique that Kenshi had been teaching her. Using a spinning motion she moved through and around Sakura's guard and closed all of the chakra points while spinning around her.

"What did you do?!" she shrieked.

"Closed all of your chakra points. Now forfeit now before you are humiliated even more." Hinata replied.

"NO WAY BITCH!" Sakura shouted as she charged at her trying to land a punch, but Hinata simply moved to the side of every blow until she curled her fingers into fists and took the offensive, dealing punishing hooks to her face and stomach, ending it all with a solid upper cut that knocked her out.

"Winner! Hinata Hyuga!" The proctor shouted as the medics grabbed Sakura and took her to the hospital.

"WAY TO GO!" Naruto shouted to her.

"The second match has been delayed at the request of the combatant Garra, since his opponent has not arrived yet. So the third match, Naruto Namikaze versus Dosu will now begin." The proctor shouted as the crowd mumbled about nothing like this ever happening. Naruto stood there facing the sound nin with his hand holding the hilt of the katana at his waist.

"You don't stand a chance." Dosu grunted as the proctor started the match as he sent a sound blast at Naruto who suddenly went underground and came leaping up behind Dosu with the katana unsheathed and slashed at the bandaged mans back, sending blood splashing.

"AHHHH!" Dosu shouted in surprise that the blonde had done that.

"That was only for starters." Naruto grinned as he cracked his knuckles "You might as well forfeit since I was trained by the Red Death in kenjutsu." Naruto boasted, causing Dosu to shudder, every shinobi had heard the legends of the Red Death and how she was the most feared kenjutsu user in history.

'If this kid is telling the truth then I don't stand a chance.' Dosu thought as he sent another sound blast at the blonde who simply started channeling chakra and then took off in a boom. Before Dosu could react he felt the blade at his throat.

"I just removed my weight seals. So you might want to call it quits." Naruto grinned as up in the stands Gai was in shock.

"He is moving faster than even Lee could." He remarked.

"That's thanks to those weight seals." Kenshi remarked from the row in front of him "Those seals have amplified gravity on him by about fifty times if memory serves. Though now those are getting too light."

"This kid is a monster." A nearby jonin muttered.

"That's nothing. Trust me, wait until his later matches, then you will see how truly terrifying he can be." Kenshi laughed as they watched Dosu try to escape the blonde but every time he tried to predict what would happen Naruto would surprise him again with a small slash on his closest side. Finally Dosu collapsed and begged to be spared.

"Just forfeit and then we are done." He grinned as he tensed for any tricks.

"Alright. I forfeit!" He called out.

"Winner! Naruto Namikaze!" The proctor proclaimed as the medical nin grabbed the bloody mess that was the sound nin.

"Next match! Temari versus Shikamaru Nara!" the proctor yelled as the two genin walked down to the field.

"What a drag, another girl." Shikamaru sighed, which pissed off Temari.

"What was that you sexist pig?!" She shouted as the match started. Opening the fan she used a jutsu to send blades of wind at the boy who was sent flying to the shady side of the arena.

"Shadow Possession jutsu." Shikamaru said as the shadow shot towards the girl who back flipped away until the shadow stopped.

"So that is the limit, even with the extra increase." She noted as she used the jutsu again to attack him. Rolling into the small bunch of trees at the end of the arena he began contemplating what he could do and came up with a solution. Out of nowhere the shadow started increasing again as she leapt away again she marked how much further that it went.

"Nice try." She laughed when suddenly she was caught by the jutsu.

"What the…?" she exclaimed.

"Shadow possession success." Shikamaru said from behind her.

"How did you do that?"

"Substitution jutsu. Sent you far enough back where I could switch to the other side of the arena and then while you were distracted used the jutsu." Shikamaru grinned "Now from her I could attack your back and kill you, but I'm out of chakra so I forfeit."

"What?" Temari said in complete shock.

"Winner! Temari!" The proctor shouted as Shikamaru walked off.

"You're not out of chakra are you?" Temari asked.

"Yeah I am. Used too much of it trying to capture you." Shikamaru sighed.

"Fifth match! Shino Aburame versus Kankuro!" the proctor shouted as the two leapt down to face each other.

"You are in for a big defeat!" Kankuro laughed.

"Don't be so sure." Shino remarked as the bugs came flowing out of the sleeves of his coat. Kankuro started the match by sending Crow to attack with its four arms while Shino leapt over the puppet and landed a punch on the puppet master but then quickly retreated as Crows arm opened up at the elbow and launched a small container at him which was quickly dodged. Once the container opened purple smoke came out confirming the Aburame's suspicion that the puppet was filled with poison attacks. Leaping far enough away he sent a swarm of bugs at the puppet and as soon as the bugs made contact they began to eat the chakra connecting the two and jam the joints so that it couldn't move. Severing the lines Kankuro reactivated one controlled the head, separated it and sent it flying at Shino with a poisoned blade sticking out of its mouth. Suddenly the head fell dead and Kankuro saw that the destruction bugs had gotten on his fingers and were eating the chakra.

"AHHHHH!" Kankuro screamed.

"You are finished." Shino said.

"How?!" Kankuro shouted.

"When I punched you. I set a female bug on you, and that drew over the males that I had going around the sides while you focused on me." Shino replied as he waited for the proctor to declare the match.

"Winner! Shino Aburame!" With that Shino recalled the bugs and walked back to the competitors stand. Suddenly in a whirlwind of leaves Sasuke appeared with Kakashi.

"I hope we aren't late." Kakashi said looking at the proctor.

"Technically yes you are. However Garra said that he would wait to see if you would show up. Now for the second match! Sasuke Uchiha versus Garra!" the proctor proclaimed as Kakashi leapt up to the stands.

"You are cutting it close there Kakashi." Kenshi laughed as Kakashi arrived.

"Well Sasuke just finished his training so I agreed to get him here as fast as we could and see if he could compete."

"What was his training?"

"You'll see. I can guarantee that in his arrogance he will use it." Kakashi sighed.

"You taught him your one original technique didn't you?" Kenshi asked.

"Yeah. The council forced me to, but Sasuke did have a talent for it."

"Just be prepared to watch it get stopped. Garra is a lot stronger than you think. What he showed in the match against Lee was only a warm up to him." Kenshi grinned as Garra entered the arena.

"You should just give up." Sasuke said as he stared at Garra.

"I was about to say the same thing to you. Even if you have increased your speed to match Lee, you won't last against me." Garra replied as the proctor started the match and Sasuke took off with speed equal to Lee's around him "One trick ponies don't last long." Garra remarked as he brought the sand in a wall around him as he sent sand digging into the ground to break down the bedrock to make denser sand. As Sasuke tried to attack the barrier, every time he tried spikes would shoot off and stop him from getting close.

"So I can't get close that easily. Well I might as well bust through it." Sasuke muttered as he leapt back onto one of the walls and started the hand signs for Chidori. With the sound of chirping birds he rushed at the barrier and tried to destroy it but as his hand was about to make contact the sand opened up and wrapped around his arm.

"Fool. No self respecting shinobi doesn't know about Chidori. The sound of the birds is the key give away, and with that stopping it is easy for one of my abilities." Garra pointed out as the sand wrapped around the Uchiha "Now admit defeat, or I will kill you."

"I won't admit defeat to a worm like you!" Sasuke yelled.

"Because you are an Uchiha? Let me tell you something. To me, a clan is nothing without the power to back up their boasts. The Namikaze can back up anything they boast, as with the Aburame, and any other self respecting clan in this and any other village. So what makes you so special that you get to demand everything others work hard for to be handed over to you?" Garra asked "I had to have one I cared for killed before I started to understand what my powers were. Every shinobi that wants to survive on their own two legs works hard for their knowledge and prove that they are worthy to live in this world. So far I have only seen you piss and moan about how everyone is unfair to you and how no one helps you. If you can't walk on your own two legs then you are not worthy of being a shinobi."

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW?!" Sasuke roared.

"More than you do." Garra shrugged as he looked at the proctor.

"Winner! Garra!" with that Garra released the sand and stood down on the arena waiting for Hinata to arrive for the second round. As his back was turned Sasuke began the hand signs for Chidori again and tried to smash the lightning attack through the back of the red haired boys head when the proctor stopped him.

"That is enough. The match is over, now get out of my sight." The proctor growled as Sasuke pulled his hand free and stormed out of the arena. Once Hinata walked down the proctor made the announcement.

"Now the second round begins! The winner of this match will move on to the finals! Hinata Hyuga versus Garra!" the proctor shouted as the two faced each other. Hinata knew that she would be at a disadvantage with Garra's absolute defense but she was determined to find a way to break through it. Charging forward she tried to get around to his back but the sand rose up and blocked her every attack and soon she realized that there was no way for her to get through the defense.

"Are you done?" Garra asked.

"Yes. I forfeit the match!" Hinata called out.

"Very wise." Garra nodded to her "The byakugan is a mighty style but it is not able to breach the sand shield." With that the two walked back up to the box while Naruto and Temari walked down for their match.

"Nice job Hinata." Naruto said as he gave her a kiss "You did your best."

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Hinata blushed as she walked up.

"Now for the next match! Naruto Namikaze versus Temari!" The two blondes faced each other, waiting for the other to make a move first. Finally Temari started the attack and swung the fan at him, sending the wind blades at him, which he easily dodged while he began the hand signs for a jutsu while running around her but not as fast as he had used against Dosu. Once the hand signs were finished he unleashed the jutsu.

"Magumaton: Kazan no Nami (Magma technique: Volcanic Wave)!" Naruto shouted as he slapped his hands to the ground and sent a wave of earth and flames at Temari who tried to leap over the attack but its sheer height was too much and in the end she was hit by it and pinned against the wall by the hardening liquid rock.

"What was that?" Temari asked.

"A magma style jutsu." Naruto shrugged as he walked over and placed the blade of a kunai at her throat "Now this is my win."

"Winner! Naruto Namikaze!" the proctor shouted as Naruto did some hand signs that dispersed the magma and freed Temari.

"Next match! Naruto Namikaze versus Shino Aburame!" the proctor shouted as the mysterious boy walked into the arena.

"You are an enigma. You had the lowest scores in the academy but now you are showing up shinobi that most would deem impossible for one of our level to beat." Shino noted.

"That's because I have dropped the mask that I have wore all of my life. This is my true power and my true nature." Naruto grinned viciously as the two started the match with Shino sending the destruction bugs after him.

'Best solution would be to use taijutsu or kenjutsu.' Naruto thought as he dodged the bugs and tried to get in for close combat, but the bugs were relentless as they tried to attack him. Finally realizing that he would need another strategy he created several shadow clones and each began a jutsu, while each channeling chakra so as to not reveal who the fake was. Once the signs were finished Naruto unleashed the jutsu.

"Mokuton: Ne Ransha Jiken (Wood Technique: Root Rampage)!" Naruto shouted as roots from the ground shot up and began attacking the bug user who leapt from root to root to avoid the attacks but soon found himself trapped.

"Mokuton: Shinrin Torappu (Forest Trap)" Naruto grinned as the roots wrapped around the Aburame and then began to grow into a massive tree "You're finished. That tree will keep growing until all of your chakra is consumed."

"An impressive trap." Shino said from inside the roots "However my bugs should have surrounded you by now and will soon begin devouring your chakra." Naruto looked over his shoulder to see that indeed the destruction bugs had him and his clones surrounded.

"Well this inconvenient, but let's see who runs out of chakra first." Naruto grinned as the clones disappeared and the bugs began attacking him while the tree still devoured the Shino's chakra.

"That is a most interesting technique." The Sandaime Hokage noted.

"Indeed Hokage-sama. I did not know the boy possessed the ability to use Mokuton, or even Magumaton." An Anbu guard said.

"Naruto has grown quite a bit these past few months." The hokage nodded as Naruto started looking tired.

'There is no way he can keep this up much longer.' Naruto thought as he began trying to pull more of the Natsumi's chakra through him to increase his strength. As the sun began its descent Shino finally called out from within.

"Alright. You win Naruto-san." Shino said his voice barely audible but the proctor heard it none the less.

"Winner! Naruto Namikaze!" the proctor called out as Naruto made the tree's roots free the leaf shinobi and plant itself along one of the walls.

"You are quite skilled. I wish you luck Naruto-san." Shino said with a bow while he returned to the spectator area.

"Final match! Garra versus Naruto Namikaze!" the proctor shouted as Garra appeared in a swirl of sand.

"Well my friend let us see how strong we really are." Garra grinned as they bowed to each other.

"Yeah. Let's see if I can crush that absolute defense of yours." Naruto grinned as the final match began.

AN* CLIFFHANGER! Now don't be mad, i promise the final match will be amazing. until then feel free to leave your comments.


	19. Chapter 19

_AN* Now here it is, the end of the Chunin Exams! YAY!!_

_Final Round_

Naruto and Garra stared at each other as the proctor started the match and they each leapt away from the other both starting to make hand signs as quickly as they could.

"Sunaton: Shukaku Yari (Shukaku Spear)!" Garra shouted as the sand formed a long spear and was launched at Naruto just as he completed the last hand sign.

"Doton: Yama no Tate (Mountain Shield)!" Naruto shouted as a giant shield of rock rose from the ground and stopped the attack.

"Sunaton: Sabaku no Kan(Desert Coffin)" Garra said calmly as the sand charged around the barrier to try and grab Naruto who had already started running up the shield of rock as the sand struck at places where he had been standing.

'No choice, looks like I have to ditch the seals.' Naruto thought as he began channeling chakra and the seals deactivated. Once they were done he took off in a blur leaving after images that Garra attacked hoping that the real one was hiding among them until he felt the blade slash along his sand armor.

"When did you get behind me?" Garra asked as the sand shield took up the new defensive style, a large column of sand that attacked anyone that got to close.

"When you were attacking my after images." Naruto replied from below him as Garra felt the hands reach up from underground and pull him under as the sand tried to find a way to attack him while not hurting Garra. Pulling harder he pulled him into the hole and they leapt out on the far side of the arena where the two were fighting with taijutsu but Naruto had the clear advantage as he began slowly destroying the sand armor and damaging actual flesh.

"Not bad." Garra grinned as suddenly the sand caught up to them making a platform under Garra as the rest attacked Naruto "But now you are finished."

"Not yet." Naruto grinned as he started the hand signs while dodging the sand "Futon: Gurifinsenpu (Griffin Whirlwind)" Naruto shouted as a massive wind came blasting the sand from under Garra, sending him crashing to the ground, but before he could make contact Naruto leapt into the air and knocked him higher into the air while unleashing a flurry of blows that destroyed the reformed sand armor, and soon was hurting Garra. Ending it like he had seen Kenshi do, he flipped and did an axe kick to Garra, sending him crashing to the ground faster than anything any one had ever seen.

"Kami help us…" a jonin muttered.

"And he can barely use the Kyubi's chakra. That is all his own ability." Kenshi grinned.

"What have you been teaching him this past month?" Kakashi asked.

"Not just me. The Kitsune, my mother, and Jiraya have also been hammering techniques into him. I taught him that one, where as Kitsune taught most of the jutsu that he is using. Mother focused on kenjutsu while Jiraya was working on his chakra control and teaching him one of his best techniques." Kenshi explained.

"How was he doing all of this?" Kurenai asked from her seat next to Kakashi.

"He knows the secret of the Kage Bushin." Kenshi grinned.

Back on the arena floor Garra rose from the crater, blood trickling down his arm.

"That was impressive. No one has ever managed to ever hurt me." Garra said as he licked some of the blood off his arm.

"Well there is a first time for everything." Naruto grinned.

"I don't know about you but I am exhausted. Let's end this with one final jutsu." Garra grinned.

"You are on. Winner takes all." Naruto laughed as they both started the hand signs. They both finished at the same time and unleashed their final attack.

"Sunaton: Suna no Tsunami (Sand Tsunami)" Garra shouted as all of the sand that he had created and had been using during the match rushed at Naruto in a giant wave.

"Arashiton: Arashi no Hocho (Storm Technique: Storm Cleaver)" Naruto shouted, revealing his ultimate technique. Water, wind and lightning started driving straight for Garra, with Naruto at its center, cutting through the sand without so much as a single grain getting past it. The technique struck Garra with incredible force sending him flying into the arena wall on the opposite side of the arena. Garra collapsed but smiled at the fact that the blonde had indeed proved that he was one of the strongest shinobi that he had ever encountered, and he was proud to be beaten by one so skilled.

"Winner! Naruto Namikaze!" the proctor shouted as he held up the blondes hand to show that he had indeed been the champion of the tournament.

"WAY TO GO NARUTO!!!!!" All of Naruto's girlfriends shouted.

"That was an Arashi technique, I have only heard about them in legends. I never would have expected for that boy to know how." The anbu captain said.

"It's because of his bloodline. Almost every Uzumaki can use every element, and the fusions of them. I wouldn't be surprised if Kenshi was the one who taught him that." The hokage grinned, happy for the blonde.

"What was that?" Kakashi asked in shock.

"The ace in the hole." Kenshi grinned "That is the technique that I have been perfecting since I discovered our affinity for all elements. With the combination of wind, water, and lightning you can use the power of Arashi, the strongest of all the elements."

"So you both could use that?" Asuma asked.

"To varying rates of success. It is a lot harder to use those techniques then we make it look. That technique took me most of this month to hammer out, and that was its first field test."

"WHAT?!" the three jonin sensei's yelled.

"You mean Naruto took a gamble on a technique that wasn't even tested yet?!" Kakashi shouted.

"Yeah. Naruto had faith that it would work, otherwise he would have used something else." Kenshi shrugged as all of the competitors who were still there were called out to see who had been granted the position of chunin.

"First off, I would like to congratulate all the competitors for their skill and determination today. All of you showed that you are worthy of the name shinobi, whoever only a few of you are worthy of the rank of chunin. I will now call out the names of all those that have achieved the rank of chunin. First Shikamaru Nara, for masterful tactics in a trying situation. Second Temari, for excellent strategizing and reacting quickly to the unknown. Third Shino Aburame, for excellent strategy and fierce determination when pitted against the worst. Fourth Garra, for masterful strategy and for showing the true understanding of what it takes to be a shinobi. Finally Naruto Namikaze, for excellent strategy, a cool head in battle, and strength beyond his years." At this Sasuke was about to protest when he received a withering glare from the proctor that seemed to say "You do anything else to disgrace the village and I will kill you where you stand, consequences be hanged."

"Thank you all for participating in this grand event, and thank you all from foreign lands that have honored Konaha with you presence. May you all have a safe trip back to your home lands." The Sandaime hokage said as the stands emptied.

"Why did the dope get the promotion instead of me?!" Sasuke roared.

"Because of your attitude." Naruto replied as he turned to leave.

"WHAT WAS THAT DOPE?!" he shouted.

"You heard me Uchiha-teme. All of us that were promoted worked hard for our rank, we all showed why we deserve to be given that rank, while you simply demanded it be handed over to you. You are just a spoiled brat who needs everything handed to him instead of earning what you want like the rest of us." Naruto replied as he walked. Sasuke was enraged as he took out a kunai and threw it at Naruto's back waiting to wipe that confident smirk off his face. Before the kunai could hit Naruto turned and grabbed it out of the air.

"Pitiful, can't even face your opponents like a man." Naruto growled as he tossed the kunai into the dirt and left leaving the Uchiha in a state of blind fury.

Outside the arena Kenshi and everyone waited for Naruto, Hinata and the sand siblings to emerge when they heard Sasuke yelling at Naruto.

"That baka doesn't know when to shut his mouth." Setsuna sighed.

"He's your brother." Kenshi grinned as he got punched in the arm for the remark. After a few minutes the five emerged and the cheers sounded.

"Well done Naruto." Kakashi grinned as he patted the boys arm "I think that you are ready to learn how to use Chidori. You have earned it."

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei, maybe we could compare Raiton jutsu, see if I know any you don't." Naruto offered, getting a grin out of Kakashi, even though they couldn't see it.

"Well let's head back to the Namikaze compound and celebrate this victory!" Ino shouted as she started dragging Naruto off, to the protests of all of his other girlfriends.

"Care to join us?" Kenshi asked the sand siblings and the jonin senseis.

"I can't. I have to go talk to the hokage about the council." Kakashi sighed.

"Not tonight." Asuma grinned as he took out a cigarette.

"With all of those crazy girls there, I think I will pass." Kurenai laughed.

"We would be happy to be there." Garra nodded. That night at the Namikaze compound everyone was in high spirits as they all partied, those old enough were drinking to the success of the young shinobi while the kids were out back just messing around.

"Hey Jiraya. What did you think of that last jutsu?" Kenshi asked, feeling a slight buzz from all of the sake that the Anko, Konoka and Setsuna were giving him.

"That was impressive. Didn't think he was going to use that." Jiraya laughed as he took another sip of sake.

"Honestly neither did I. I thought he was going to use another Magumaton jutsu." Kenshi grinned as he looked out back where all those under the legal drinking age were partying.

"Get Naruto!" Natsumi shouted to the cheers of the other girlfriends who were soon chasing the boy around the back yard while he used every evasive tactic that he could to avoid getting caught by them. After some time Naruto was cornered and all of the girls were grinning.

"Got you know, Naru-kun." Haku grinned as Naruto started to sweat.

"Doton: Esukepurton'neringu (Tunneling Escape)" Naruto said as he did the hand signs and disappeared below the ground.

"HEY!!!" the girls shouted as they tried to find him, but even Hinata's byakugan couldn't locate the blonde they loved.

"NO FAIR NARU-KUN!!" Tenten shouted as they spread out throughout the lawn waiting for him to come back to the surface. Little did they realize that he had already surfaced and was hiding in the bamboo forest.

From the back patio Garra sat with his siblings as they watched the antics of those that lived there.

"It's kind of funny watching them." Garra laughed.

"I know what you mean little brother. Just imagine if your life and Narutos had been reversed." Temari said thinking about the lives of the two.

"Yeah. Just imagine if Naruto had been what you used to be, now that is scary." Kankuro agreed as suddenly Garra was glomped from behind by Makie.

"You promised to play with me Garra-kun." Makie laughed. Garra started turning as red as his hair and used kawamiri to escape in a swirl of sand.

"GARRA-KUN!!" Makie shouted as she leapt up to find the red haired boy. Garra appeared inside the bamboo forest right next to Naruto and the two nodded to each other. Unfortunately they were soon discovered by Natsumi and Makie who both had a devilish grin on their face.

"GET THEM!!!!" The two shouted as all of Naruto's girlfriends leapt out to capture the two.

"Kage Bushin no jutsu." Naruto exclaimed as he made clones of himself and Garra leapt into the bamboo tops disappearing from sight as Naruto escaped as well, soon both of them panting behind one of the trees in the backyard.

"This is ridiculous." Naruto panted.

"No kidding. This makes the chunin exams look like a walk in the park." Garra agreed. The two didn't get to rest long as soon they saw Natsumi running towards them and Garra's sand stopped Makie from jumping him from behind.

"That's right! Hinata can track us." Naruto realized as they made a break for it.

"Well find a way to placate her." Garra suggested as they ran. Grinning Naruto made a clone and sent it to find Hinata. The clone leapt to the roof where it saw the Hyuga heiress was near the back telling them where to go. Leaping down the clone landed right next to her and kissed her, stopping her from giving any more directions as the clone pulled her close and had his tongue enter her mouth causing her to moan.

'I'm in heaven' Hinata thought as the tongue brushed against hers. During all of this the two had managed to hide again for a short time while the others searched everywhere they could.

"If this is what you go through every day than it is no wonder you beat me today." Garra remarked.

"No. I have to deal with this maybe once every two days, sometimes more." Naruto sighed knowing that soon the others would find the clone and destroy it, ending their peace.

No sooner had the thought crossed his mind than the knowledge of the clone come back, proving what had happened, causing an instant blush to the boy.

"What happened?"

"The clone was destroyed. I just saw everything the clone did, and man Hinata knows how to keep a man oblivious to his surroundings." Naruto grinned as the two began moving again only to be surrounded by the women in short order.

"Nice try Naru-kun. Now you are going to get what you deserve." Tenten grinned.

"I got you now Garra-kun." Makie grinned.

"Run?" Garra asked.

"RUN!" Naruto yelled as he ran up the wall that they were behind and made a break for it over the roof while inside the adults laughed about what was going on.

"That kid has all the luck." Jiraya sighed "He has the possibility for six women and he is running away from them."

"It's just the way that he is. I admire that childlike view on things." Kenshi chuckled as they heard the running on the roof as the two boys tried to escape from all of the women.

"Well at least they are having fun." Kushina sighed.

"Yeah. Just imagine if we were younger Kenshi, we would be chasing you too." Setsuna grinned.

"That would be a show." Shinku grinned.

"Shut it arachnid." Kenshi laughed.

Back outside Naruto and Garra were rapidly getting tired and soon were doubled over with the effort it took to breathe.

"This is getting us nowhere." Garra mumbled.

"Agreed. I didn't want to do this but there is one place that they are not allowed to go." Naruto said as he whispered the plan to Garra. Once they were both set they made a sprint for the back door, closing half of the distance before they were spotted and were being chased.

"Garra, now!" Naruto shouted as Garra called up the sand to make a temporary barrier as they continued to run. Once they reached the door they slid off their shoes and were walking quickly to Naruto's room, the one place that the women were not allowed without his permission. Entering and putting a sign on the door that said 'Do not disturb' they closed the door and gave a sigh of relief.

"I can't believe that it worked." Garra remarked after he had caught his breath.

"Neither can I." Naruto agreed as he heard the knocking on the door.

"Naru-kun…" Hinata's voice trailed off.

"Oh Kami." Naruto whispered as Garra restrained him from opening the door.

"Don't give in." Garra whispered.

"Naru-kun please let me in." Hinata pleaded.

"Don't do it." Garra whispered as he uncorked the gourd on his back just in case.

"Alright ladies, give the boys their rest." Kenshi's voice came from the hallway as all of the women outside the door whined.

"Hey, remember my word is law in this house." Kenshi laughed as Naruto and Garra listened to the sounds of footsteps leaving.

"Thanks Nii-chan." Naruto shouted through the door.

"Of course. We could hear you two running outside, it sounded intense."

"You have no idea. That is the first time I have ever been scared since I got the tattoo on my forehead." Garra remarked.

"Well I'll make sure that they stay away until you are ready to deal with them." Kenshi promised as he walked off. Back downstairs he could see all of the young woman eyeing him with distaste "Hey, they needed to rest from the workout that you just gave them."

"You're no fun." Makie pouted.

"Guilty as charged." Kenshi smiled as he sat down and refilled his sake glass. It was late that night when the sand siblings left with Makie clinging to Garra and refusing to let go.

"Well come say good bye before you leave." Kenshi said.

"We will." Kankuro replied as they walked off to their hotel. Sighing to himself he saw that most of the house had gone off to bed except Shinku and Natsumi who now seemed serious.

"Should I get Naruto?" Kenshi asked.

"No. This is something we need to talk to you about." Natsumi said as he sat down looking at the two demons.

"What's wrong?" Kenshi asked.

"Natsumi, Makie and I had a premonition, meaning that it happened to all of the tailed ones." Shinku remarked.

"A premonition?"

"We saw the future. It's a side effect from the days we were one being. What we saw won't mean much to the others but to the three of us that you know it means a great deal." Natsumi sighed.

"What did you see?" Kenshi asked, dreading the answer.

"It was about Naruto. We saw betrayal in his future, by the village." Shinku sighed "We don't know any of the specifics yet but we are sure that it will happen soon, sometime within the next year or so, and if this betrayal is not handled properly than death will find Naruto on this path."

"So the village will betray him and if something is not done than he will die?"

"Yes. We do not know what will lead to this event but we do know that once the event starts that only you will have a chance of changing the outcome." Natsumi explained.

"Alright. I'll try to start gathering the Namikaze families' allies on the council so we can try to prevent this before it happens." Kenshi sighed as the three stood up "Out of one mess and into another."

"Such is the life of a shinobi." Shinku grinned as they headed off to bed.


	20. Chapter 20

_The Sandaimes Wish_

After a few days rest Kenshi resumed Naruto's training and focused on expanding his knowledge of jutsu and perfecting his taijutsu so he wouldn't fight like a brawler. During one of these training sessions Jiraya and the Sandaime Hokage arrived and watched the two spar with each other. As the taijutsu battle intensified the hokage asked Jiraya if they always fought like that.

"This is nothing. Usually they are going at it with more force, they may not have said anything but they noticed that you are here and are unconsciously toning it down to a decent level." Jiraya explained. It was another ten minutes before the two stopped and faced the two.

"How can we help you Hokage-sama?" Kenshi asked as he grabbed his shirt and put it back on.

"I have mission for you and Naruto." He said "I want you to accompany Jiraya and find Tsunade."

"Why us?" Naruto asked.

"Because Jiraya wants to train Naruto, and I fear that Orochimaru is making plans, having Tsunade back will be of great assistance to us." He explained.

"Alright. However we should bring a few others with us."Kenshi pointed out.

"You may bring a few members of the household, however that is it." The old man sighed as he walked back to the endless stream of paper work.

"Alright boys, bring whoever you want to bring, but keep it to at least two people each." Jiraya sighed as he headed for the front while the two thought about who they should bring with. Kenshi decided first and went to get Setsuna and Shinku while Naruto debated about who he should bring with him. As he sat on the grass all of the women that he was trying to decide snuck up behind him and all tackled him.

"Naru-kun!" Ino giggled, as she was closest to the blonde on the bottom of the dog pile.

"Could you all get off? It's hard to breathe." He gasped as they all looked at each other and finally got off of him.

"So what are you thinking about Naru-kun?"Ayame asked.

"Trying to decide something important." Naruto replied vaguely as he debated on which two of them to bring. Ayame was out since she wasn't a shinobi and it could be dangerous.

"What are you trying to decide? Maybe we could help." Natsumi grinned.

"Alright. But no fighting!" he ordered as all of the girls nodded "The hokage is sending me and Kenshi on a mission with ero-sannin, and I am only allowed to bring two of you on this mission." This got sad moans out of them "So I am debating about who to bring."

"Well if you think about it, Natsumi-chan is still teaching you, so she is an obvious choice." Tenten remarked.

"Alright, now only one more." Naruto sighed.

"Well, I can't. Asuma wants us all to do some team missions." Ino sighed.

"Same with Gai. Since not a single one of us made it past the preliminaries." Tenten sighed.

"I'm not a shinobi so I don't count." Ayame remarked.

"I might be able to, though Kurenai sensei wanted to work on team training." Hinata remarked.

"I'm free." Haku grinned.

"Then it's settled. Natsumi-kun and Haku-kun will go with me on this mission." Naruto nodded. With that he went off to pack his bags while promising to take those that couldn't go with on a date once he got back.

At the village gates Jiraya waited with Kenshi, Shinku and Setsuna, all of them ready to go when Kenshi suddenly sensed chakra that he knew all too well.

"DAMN!" he cursed "He's back." With those parting words Kenshi took off at a run back into the village as Jiraya looked confused.

"What is he talking about?"

"Nii-chan has returned." Setsuna sighed.

"This should be interesting." Shinku grinned. Kenshi arrived at the water front in time to see Itachi and a man with a massive sword fighting Kurenai, Asuma, and Kakashi. Leaping into the air Kenshi began the hand signs for the jutsu that he had just finished developing.

"Koriton: Fuyu No o No Ikari(Winter Kings Wrath)" Kenshi shouted as water rose up and froze into spears that struck from every direction at the two, distracting Itachi.

"Who is this guy?" the man with the sword asked.

"Kenshi Hyuga." Itachi remarked looking at his friend.

"Kenshi Namikaze." He corrected looking at the two "Who's the other one?"

"Kisame Hoshigaki, one of the former seven swordsmen of the mist." Kisame grinned.

"Why have you returned Itachi? Depending on your answer I might not kill you." Kenshi grinned.

"We are here for your father's legacy." Itachi replied.

"Naruto." Kenshi nodded as he looked at the two "You realize that you wouldn't stand a chance. Besides the Kyubi has been halfway released."

"What?" Kisame asked.

"I see. So the Kyubi has taken on a mortal form while half of the power is sealed away." Itachi noted.

"That's right. That would mean that you would need both of them together in order to do whatever your plan is."

"Very true, however we do not have time to play games. I shall end this quickly." Itachi said as his sharingan began to spin taking on the Mangenkyo Sharingan as he unleashed Tsukuyomi, one of the ultimate genjutsu. Before it struck Kakashi ordered them to close their eyes but Kenshi was already caught in the jutsu, standing on a lake with Itachi across from him.

"Nice theatrics." Kenshi grinned.

"Have to make this look convincing. We are beginning the hunt for the containers at the moment. We know where a few of them are and those that we do know we are beginning to make a move on them." Itachi explained.

"Do they know about the tenth?"

"A ten tail?"

"No. A no tailed beast."

"The Kuro Kumo…" Itachi trailed off with a grin.

"And you look upon his container." Kenshi nodded.

"Clever. However the Kuro Kumo is considered worthless, the Akatsuki won't go out of their way to find you."

"Alright. So what is the status of the hunt?"

"We know where the one, two, and eight tailed beasts are. At the moment we are looking for others."

"Got it. Anything else to tell me?"

"Just to do something surprising to make it seem like you broke free."

"I can do that." Kenshi grinned as suddenly bones started piercing his flesh startling Itachi as the jutsu ended and he saw that in real life that the bones had shot out of his skin and both Itachi and Kisame seemed shocked.

"What happened?" Asuma asked as Kenshi saw Kakashi collapse. With a word from Itachi, Kisame charged at them when he was suddenly attacked by Gai who had heard the commotion.

"Who are you?" Kisame asked.

"I am the leafs, handsome beast of battle. Might Gai!" He shouted, striking a pose as.

"More like Mighty Stupid Looking Guy." Kisame joked.

"Don't take him lightly." Itachi warned as Kakashi collapsed. Grabbing him before he sank to far in the water he handed him to Kurenai and told her to get him to the medical core while those three dealt with the two before ANBU arrived.

"Kisame we are leaving." Itachi remarked.

"Huh?"

"As tempting as it may be to fight a war, that is not why we are here." Itachi explained as Kisame put away the wrapped great sword.

"A shame. And I was getting excited too." Kisame sighed as the two men disappeared.

"Kenshi are you alright?" Asuma asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"You have bone sticking out of your flesh, but you seemed unfazed, and aren't even drawing blood." Gai replied.

"Oh this. Sorry, this is something I picked up in a fight. The Namikaze bloodline allows us to replicate a bloodline, even fuse together two different ones to create now ones." Kenshi explained as he willed the bones to go back in place.

"Impressive. With that kind of Kekkei genkai you could easily revive any fallen clan, or bring about a new one." Asuma noted.

"Yeah. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get going, I'm supposed to be leaving on a mission and I left my team waiting at the gates." Kenshi explained as he ran off. He arrived at the gates just as Naruto arrived and when they saw the holes in his clothes they all looked worried.

"It's nothing. The Namikaze bloodline awoke." He replied.

"Two bloodlines awakening. That is unheard of." Jiraya noted.

"Not really. The Namikaze clan's Kekkei genkai allows multiple Kekkei genkais to be used, by taking the blood of one with that ability. You took that bone guys from your fight in the forest of death so now you can use his powers." Shinku explained as they left.

"Alright, now everyone be quiet about this and don't overreact. We are being followed, two of the Akatsuki are here and by now they have noticed us. They will try to lure away Jiraya and the rest of us while they try to capture Naruto. We are going to play along, however Haku, Natsumi, Shinku and Haku. I want you to go ahead of us and stay in a hotel that is close to the busiest street. Once you are there I want you to stay there until Naruto arrives while Jiraya and I act like we have fallen for the trap. From there we take the offensive." Kenshi whispered. With a nod from them all the other four left while those three gave them an hour's head start before they left. They arrived at the next town by late afternoon and once Kenshi found the hotel that the rest of them were staying at he paid for another room and sent Naruto up while he and Jiraya were lured away. Once they were away Kenshi moved into position on the outside of the building, preparing to strike before either of the two had a chance to react.

Unfortunately right as Naruto walked out of the room Sasuke showed up and tried to attack Itachi but was stopped. Cursing under his breath Kenshi gave the word for the counter attack to begin. Naruto hearing the word drew his katana and struck at Kisame as Natsumi burst out of the room behind him, already finishing a fire jutsu that forced Kisame into Shinku's waiting trap. As he moved back suddenly he was stuck to something and saw that it was a giant spider web. During all of this Haku had unleashed the Ice Mirrors around Itachi and was trying to get a senbon needle to hit but he saw every move before she made it and dodged all of the lethal hits while Setsuna checked on Sasuke who was in agony.

"I think we were expected." Itachi remarked as he dodged another needle.

"No kidding. Whoever those two are they are good." Kisame remarked as he dodged an axe kick from Shinku.

"You should worry about yourself." Haku remarked as she started teleporting from the mirrors faster, inflicting more wounds on Itachi who seemed a little unsettled that his Sharingan wasn't as effective as he wanted.

"Enough. I will end this." Itachi remarked as black flames launched out of one of his eyes, lighting one of the mirrors.

"Haku BAIL!" Kenshi yelled as he and Setsuna went in to fight Itachi. Turning he blocked the spinning kick that Kenshi used while Setsuna managed to get a strong upper cut to his stomach.

"Hrm, Setsuna. I did not expect to see you here. It's a family reunion." Itachi noted.

"Soon to be a funeral." She retorted as she fought. As the battle continued Jiraya completed his preparations and unleash the Gama Guchi Shibari. As the hallway became enveloped in the esophagus Itachi and Kisame began their retreat using the Amaterasu, the black flames, to escape.

"Damn it." Kenshi cursed as Jiraya began sealing the flames away before they could do any harm.

As Kenshi examined Sasuke who was yelling at them for interfering, he saw Gai heading towards them.

"Care to explain how this baka found out?" Kenshi asked.

"A jonin came running in after Sasuke came in to see Kakashi about training, he spilled the beans and then Sasuke ran off to find Itachi." Gai sighed.

"I'm amazed that he found us. But it doesn't matter now, Sasuke-teme ruined our trap." Kenshi sighed.

"What are you talking about?! I could have taken both of them easily!!" Sasuke shouted.

"No you couldn't have. Itachi has a full second level Sharingan, plus more experience than you, and Kisame was one of the seven swordsmen of the mist. He makes Zabuza look pitiful compared to himself. That is why we had a trap set up. We planned on having Haku take Itachi by surprise while Setsuna used her Sharingan to contain his to a small degree while I prepared a trap jutsu. Meanwhile Naruto and the other two would keep the swordsman busy until Jiraya completed his jutsu, ending them once and for all." Kenshi explained.

"That wouldn't have worked!" Sasuke shouted.

"It would of." Gai noted "I've read the reports on both of those two, and that strategy would have at least caught one if not both of them."

"But thanks to your childish grudge we failed. Now we have two powerful rouges running around to do as they please and hurt untold numbers of people." Kenshi sighed "Gai, take him back to the village, make sure that the Hokage knows what he has done." With a nod Gai grabbed Sasuke and left leaving the seven of them to pay for the damages as they returned to their two rooms, all of them exhausted and annoyed.


	21. Chapter 21

_AN* as always R&R and enjoy._

_Reunion_

It took all of the next day to arrive at the town where Tsunade was supposed to be.

"So what's the plan?" Setsuna asked.

"Well long distance searching is out since I don't know what to look for with the byakugan, or you with the sharingan. So if we can get a general location than we stand a chance of tracking her down." Kenshi explained.

"Right. Now Naruto, this training is a technique that your father developed, if I can't help you than Kenshi will since he has already mastered this." Jiraya explained as he began the first stage of the lesson. Once Naruto was in place, with dozens of clones working on the technique the rest walked off to search. That night Naruto met up with them at the hotel room saying how he had mastered the first stage of the technique and that he was ready for the next stage.

The next day Kenshi stayed and explained to Naruto what to do while he taught Haku all of the new Koriton jutsu that he had been creating and bounced ideas off of her about others that they should work on when suddenly there was a loud pop. Turning they saw that Naruto had managed to destroy the rubber ball and was laying flat on his back with a shocked look on his face.

"NARU-KUN!" Haku shouted as she ran over to check on him, wrapping him in a hug and squeezing him tightly.

"Haku-kun. I am fine." Naruto gasped.

"Haku, release." Kenshi chuckled as the girl finally let the blonde go.

"Well, that was very…impressive. Now all that's left is the last stage." Naruto grinned as Kenshi tossed him the air filled balloon.

"Well here it is. Now all you have to do is to replicate the same thing that you did with the ball, without destroying the balloon." Kenshi grinned "Since you reached this stage you can now search with us." With that the three walked off into the town when Kenshi felt chakra being released and with a nod to the other two they ran up to the castle that had suddenly been destroyed and arrived in time to see Orochimaru and Kabuto facing a blonde woman with a massive rack, and a black haired girl that seemed to be her assistant.

"Haku. Try out that new jutsu." Kenshi whispered as he and Naruto started one of their own.

"Koriton: Kori no Hari no Arashi (Ice Needle Storm)" Haku shouted.

"Sunaton: Suan no Yari (Sand Spear)" Naruto exclaimed.

"Arashiton: Uzumaku Arashi (Swirling Tempest/Storm)" Kenshi roared.

With that the three jutsu shot off, Haku's sending hundreds of ice needles stabbing the ground that the two sound nin had been standing on, as Naruto's sand spear grazed by Orochimaru's head, and Kenshi's sending bursts of lightning, ice, wind, and water at the two fleeing men.

"Well that was impressive." The black haired woman noted as the three of them landed in front of them.

"Tsunade-sama?" Kenshi asked looking at the blonde.

"Yes, and who are you?" she asked clearly annoyed.

"Kenshi, Kenshi Namikaze." He nodded as he saw her eyes widen "Myself and my team have been sent here with a request from the Sandaime Hokage."

"What request does my old sensei have?" Tsunade asked.

"He requests that you return to Konaha. As you know Orochimaru has vowed that he will end Konaha, and now that he leads Oto, it is well within his grasp with the right allies. The Hokage would like you to return and aid us in the soon to be troubled times." Kenshi explained.

"That is quite the request." Tsunade remarked.

"I understand if you decide to say no." Kenshi nodded "However I would like to know what the snake wanted."

"For me to join him in Oto. He claimed that he could revive the two that I cared for the most." Tsunade whispered.

"I understand. However I will tell you this, if you do side with him than I will personally deal with you myself." Kenshi sighed.

"You think you can?" Tsunade laughed.

"Barely but yes. You saw that jutsu that I used, it was Arashiton. And that was only the tip of the iceberg." Kenshi grinned viciously as Jiraya and the rest of the search party arrived.

"Tsunade." Jiraya nodded.

"Jiraya." Tsunade nodded back "Why are we standing around here? Let's get to a bar and discuss this at length." With that they were all seated at a bar, with Haku and Natsumi sitting around Naruto while Shinku, Jiraya, and Tsunade talked at the bar, with Kenshi, Setsuna, and Tsunade's assistant Shizune sitting at a booth in the back drinking and telling stories until late in the night and they were kicked out where Naruto took out the balloon and started practicing the last stage while Tsunade laughed.

"You taught him that Jiraya? He will never learn it." She laughed.

"He only started this two days ago and has gotten this far." Haku snapped.

"Besides it is his inheritance." Kenshi laughed "He is my little brother and if I can master this than so can he." This shocked Tsunade who demanded that he prove it. With a shrug he held up his hand and the swirl of chakra appeared and created the entirely perfect rasengan.

"Satisfied?" Kenshi asked as they walked back to the hotel.

"How?"

"Jiraya taught me. Learned it in matter of hours." Kenshi grinned.

"That's impossible!"

"Not really. I was raised as a Hyuga so I know a lot about the chakra network and know exactly how far I can push mine, so with each level I mastered I figured out how to use the technique with the least amount of strain." Ending the conversation there Kenshi returned to his room that he shared with Naruto, Jiraya and Shinku where he immediately fell asleep.

In the girl's room Haku and Natsumi were whispering plans of how to seduce Naruto while Setsuna gave them pointers or suggested other things, while Tsunade slept and Shizune was turning red at the things that they were proposing.

"Isn't that a little extreme?" she asked.

"No." Haku replied.

"Haku has a marriage contract with Naruto, but Kenshi set up a one year of dating only so she is trying to make sure that things work out for her." Setsuna explained "Though I am amazed you aren't joining in, given the way you were staring at Kenshi-kun." This caused the medical Nin to turn bright red as the other two laughed.

"It's alright. You can tell us." Natsumi grinned.

"I will admit he is rather handsome…" she trailed off.

"More than that. He is a walking a god." Setsuna replied as she started to drool.

"Setsuna, you're doing it again." Haku laughed.

"That's not all is it?" Natsumi continued.

"Well he does seem nice, and the fact he isn't scared of Tsunade-sama is impressive."

"Kenshi isn't scared of anyone. He used to stare down S class rouges and make them flinch." Setsuna boasted.

"Really?"

"Did you ever hear about a person called "The Shadow"?" Haku asked.

"Yes. Tsunade-sama and I heard rumors about this person but we assumed it was just superstition."

"Not even close." Natsumi sighed.

"After the Uchiha massacre Kenshi left the village and began a training journey, and soon began hunting down rouge shinobi he was called the Shadow since no one ever saw him. He often donated most of the reward money that he received and the little he kept was only for travel expenses and repairs when necessary." Setsuna explained "He spent years hunting down rouges and establishing his information network, he even has spies in Oto now."

"That is incredible." Shizune whispered.

"He is one strong shinobi, but Naru-kun will be stronger." Haku smiled.

"I have to agree." Setsuna sighed.

"Why do you say that? Naruto is strong but Kenshi seems stronger." Shizune asked.

"Naru-kun is still young and is still learning, Kenshi always says that Naruto will surpass him." Natsumi replied as the conversation soon returned to seducing Naruto and now Kenshi as well.

The next day they made their way towards Konaha when Kenshi suddenly reacted, shoving Tsunade to the ground as two poison needles struck the ground. Using the byakugan Kenshi soon saw Kabuto moving behind a building.

"Well looks like the snake has made his move." Kenshi sighed "We need to get out of the village before things get bad." With a nod the group moved quickly and reached a large plain just as Orochimaru and Kabuto arrived.

"Hello Jiraya-kun." Orochimaru grinned.

"Orochimaru." Jiraya spat as he glared at his former comrade.

"By being with Jiraya-kun I assume you have made your choice Tsunade-kun." Orochimaru sighed.

"I have. I won't betray the village like you did." She spat as she took off the green coat she wore.

"Very well then. Kabuto, kill them." Orochimaru ordered as the Nin attacked the large group. Kenshi quickly held up to fingers, and with a nod from the rest of the Konaha team they took the positions as Kenshi used the byakugan to work through Kabuto's guard while dodging the medical Nin's glowing hands. As he fought Setsuna and Naruto completed the fire jutsu while Haku and Natsumi completed the wind one.

"Katon: Inferunoshotto (Inferno Shot)" Naruto and Setsuna said.

"Futon: Senpu Shotto (Whirlwind Shot)" Haku and Natsumi replied.

The two jutsus went flying at the pair of duelers but before they made contact Kenshi completed the escape jutsu and landed back near Naruto as the two jutsu collided with a thundering boom. Once the smoke cleared they saw that Kabuto was still standing, though a little charred. With a nod from Kenshi Naruto attacked, creating three shadow clones, each creating a rasengan and rushed the Oto-Nin. As soon as Naruto got close he destroyed two of the clones while the real one leapt behind him, smashing him in the back, the rasengan done perfectly sent him flying into a nearby boulder, causing him to lose consciousness. As they turned they saw that the three sanin had summoned their chief animal which Kenshi took as a sign to get away. Moving back a safe distance they watched as together Jiraya and Tsunade destroyed Orochimaru and his summon. After grabbing Kabuto Orochimaru fled making a comment that soon he would have the Sharingan at his disposal.

"Well that's not good." Kenshi sighed.

"No. It means that he will be going after Sasuke soon." Jiraya sighed. With those dark thoughts over shadowing their victory they made their way to Konaha where they knew Orochimaru had traps awaiting.


	22. Chapter 22

_*AN As usual I do not own this, except for the OC's but I doubt anyone cares emensily about them._

_Training_

After two days of travel they arrived back at Konaha where Kenshi had Shinku take Naruto, Haku, Natsumi, and Setsuna back to the house while the rest of them walked off to the hokage tower. Once they arrived they saw that the council was in session.

"What is going on here?" Kenshi asked tensing slightly.

"We were discussing an important matter. One that is not meant for present company." A village elder snapped looking at the four shinobi standing in the room.

"That is enough." The Hokage sighed knowing that this would soon turn into a long and pointless argument "Now use your eyes. Two of those with councilman Namikaze are the sanin while the other is Lady Tsunade's assistant, all of them loyal Konaha shinobi."

"But Hokage-sama!" one protested.

"Enough. I will be fair; Tsunade your assistant will leave the room." The Hokage sighed as Shizune nodded to him as she left the room "Now take you seat Namikaze-san." As Kenshi took his seat next to Hiashi and Shikaku Nara the meeting continued.

"I still protest the fact that the demon brat was made a chunin instead of our great Uchiha-san." A councilman stated.

"Since when is it the civilian councils job to question shinobi matters?" Kenshi asked "The chunin examination is conducted fairly by all shinobi of jonin rank and higher present." Kenshi remarked.

"Then would you kindly tell us who you recommended?" a councilwoman asked.

"Very well Haruno-san. I voted for Shikamaru Nara, Temari, Shino Aburame, and Garra." Kenshi replied.

"You did not vote for your own brother?" Hiashi asked confused.

"Pride goes before the fall." Kenshi grinned "Naruto is strong and can be very cunning when he wants to be, but what I saw is far from what I expect from him."

"You are very strict on him?" Haruno asked.

"I am fair. I see the potential that most academy teachers ignored and I am helping it flourish however I can. The fact that he is using jonin level techniques is proof of that." Kenshi shrugged.

"And why do you not offer your teachings to one who has greater potential, like Uchiha-sama." Homura asked.

"Because I don't think that he could withstand the training. Most days Naruto collapses before I can finish training." Kenshi shrugged.

"We do not know for sure. Once Uchiha-sama is recovered from the wounds he sustained from your negligence…" Koharu began.

"WHAT?!" Kenshi roared as he smashed the desk "That fool followed me and my team as we were sent on a mission, he ruined our trap to capture both Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki, he interfered and paid the price of his overconfidence!"

"Kenshi!" Jiraya shouted as he moved to restrain him as Hiashi and Shikaku looked at him.

"You mean to say that it was because of Uchiha-sama that you could no capture them?!" Homura shouted.

"YES! Because he decided to show up, he ruined our trap and forced us to alter our plan and tend to him!" Kenshi shouted.

"ENOUGH!!!!!!" The Hokage roared getting silence from both groups "I have read the reports from both Might Gai, and from Sasuke Uchiha, and now from your tale which I assume Jiraya can agree is truth, we see that Might Gai's report is truth and that Sasuke Uchiha lied."

"But Hokage-sama…" one villager complained.

"Enough. No repercussions will come to the Uchiha since his injuries will prove enough that he made a mistake. Now as for the chunin exams, Namikaze-san brought up an important point. It is the job of shinobi to decide who will be given the promotion and the decision is final."

Kenshi grinned at that maneuver, seeing how he both shut up the councilors but also appeased them.

"Now Namikaze-san, I would like to request that you take Uchiha-sama as your apprentice." Koharu remarked.

"No." Kenshi yawned.

"Why?! It is a great honor!!" she screeched.

"Because he hasn't proved himself to me. However I will compromise. Sasuke will be released from the hospital in a few days I assume. Once he is out I will have a training session for all of the 12 chunin exam teams that made it to the preliminary tournament, Teams 7, 8, 10, and Team Gai. If I deem any of them worthy I will train them, but it is up to my judgment." Kenshi sighed.

"That is perfectly fair." Homura nodded giving the older woman a look that told her to mind her tongue before she ruined this chance.

"Why not any other genin?" Tsume Inuzuka asked.

"Because these are the teams that made it the farthest in the chunin exams and the ones that I believe have the most potential." Kenshi replied.

"Very well. With that the council will convene for today." The hokage sighed as all of the councilors stood up and left. Kenshi headed straight for his house when he saw a mob outside trying to break in.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Kenshi roared.

"Trying to kill the demon brat and free Namikaze-sama's possessions." A man replied as they continued to try and break the gate down.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HERE BEFORE I GET VIOLENT!" Kenshi roared as he drew Misuteriburedo.

"You can't stop us!" a man shouted as he threw a knife at Kenshi who deflected it and sliced off the offending man's hand.

"You idiots never learn." Kenshi growled as he began blocking the mobs attacks. Swinging the twin blades in short swift slashes, never wasting a movement he took down the majority of the crowd and finally had enough of them away that he could enter his home, just as ANBU arrived.

"What is going on here?" the captain asked him.

"They were about to break in to my house. I told them to leave and when one of them threw a knife at me I attacked to defend myself from a probable threat." Kenshi explained as he pointed to the knife that was imbedded in a wall nearby.

"Alright." The captain sighed as he had the ANBU troops start arresting the people outside. As Kenshi opened the gate he saw all of the residents at the ready.

"Well at least they wouldn't have gotten in." Kenshi laughed as he closed and locked the gate. That night at dinner Kenshi told them about the training exercise and asked Anko to let them into training ground 44. With that taken care of Kenshi headed off to bed while Naruto started to shiver under the hungry looks from his girlfriends.

"Now ladies…" Naruto began.

"Come on Naru-kun. You owe us some affection." Ino grinned. The fear in Narutos eyes was clear but no one was going to step in to save him so Naruto did what came naturally for him, he ran.

It was two days later when all twelve of the young shinobi stood outside of the gates with their jonin sensies as Kenshi walked over.

"Alright, I'll be taking them from here." Kenshi said as the jonin nodded and left "Now, at the request of the council I have been asked to take apprentices. However there is a test. I will be in the forest somewhere, and your job is to find me, either as a squad or as an individual. Any of you that do will get a chance to be my student." With that he opened the gate and presented the scroll to the chunin by the gates who nodded and let them all in. Kenshi took off at a run, ditching his own weight seals he vanished before anyone could figure out which way he went.

The genin looked at each other and most of them turned to Naruto, except Sasuke and Sakura who went off on their own.

"What's the plan Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"Why are you looking at me?" Naruto asked.

"Because you live and train with him daily. You will be able to find him quickly." Neji remarked.

"Come on Naru-kun." Tenten pleaded.

"Alright. Since there are ten of us we will split up into two teams of five. Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Shino, and Lee, you five will be one team while the rest of us will be another. Take a spear point formation, and make sure that each team is in sight of the byakugan for the other team." Naruto said as they split up into the groups and lined up into their separate lines and made quick progress through the forest. After an hour Kiba found Kenshi's trail and they let the other team know. They soon came to a clearing and saw Kenshi sitting on a rock. Whispering among themselves, outside of his byakugans range. With a nod Naruto leapt down into the clearing and walked over to Kenshi. He turned and laughed as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto grinned and backtracked to his team and had Neji use the byakugan to search out the area until he reported that he found several Kenshis all around. Grinning Naruto made clones and sent them out to all of the Kenshis until each one disappeared and so did his clones.

"This isn't working." Shikamaru noted.

"It is. Kenshi is watching us; we just need to figure out where he is. Somewhere out of the range of the byakugan but close enough that he knows where we are." Naruto mused until a thought struck him "Neji, how high does the vision go?"

"Same as the distance." He replied confused.

"Everyone start climbing the nearest tree." Naruto laughed as he started up the side of the tree and arrived at the top to see the real Kenshi standing on the top of the tree as the ten young shinobi all walked up.

"Very good, you ten were smart enough to work together and find me. Now I will be more than happy to train any one of you ten." Kenshi grinned as they all waited until Kenshi's timer went off "And that is time. Let's go congratulate the losers." They then returned to the gate to see that Sasuke and Sakura were already there, both looking miserable.

"So you had to save them?" Sasuke sneered.

"No. They decided to work together and find me, which they did. You two failed the test and I will not teach you." Kenshi remarked.

"BUT SASUKE-KUN IS MUCH BETTER THAN ANY OF THEM!!!!!" Sakura shouted, causing all of them to cringe.

"If he was better than them he would have found me himself." Kenshi replied. "My decision is final. Unless you think that you can best me in combat?"

"Of course I can." Sasuke growled as he preformed the Chidori and charged at him.

"Baka." Kenshi sighed as he did the Chidori as well and smashed Sasuke's attack away while sending him flying "Like I told you before, you are nowhere near my ability." With that final remark Kenshi told each of the ten who passed that they were allowed to visit the Namikaze compound at any time and they would have a training session. With that they all headed back to their homes, most happily telling their parents that they could be trained by Kenshi, with Sakura complaining that it was favoritism and Sasuke saying it wasn't fair that he, the last Uchiha man, should be ignored like that.

The next day the council was called to order with Kenshi being the center of attention.

"Namikaze-san, according to both Sasuke-sama, and Haruno-san, you have been unfair in your judgment of their abilities." Homura began as the Hokage sighed.

"No, I was perfectly fair in my test. I offered them the chance within a set time limit to find me in training ground 44. I offered them the option to work together in teams however they chose not to. Everyone else worked together and thus was able to find me in my hiding place despite the tricks I used. My test was fair and even when I offered Sasuke a second chance I proved that he wasn't ready yet to be trained by me." Kenshi sighed, getting a headache.

"According to the two, the makeup test was impossible." Komura remarked.

"I offered them the chance to fight me. If his ego hadn't gotten in the way then he would have passed, a shinobi must see the truth beneath the truth. The second test was to see if he would think himself my equal in combat and when he accepted with Sakura cheering for him to win; I countered his ultimate jutsu with the exact same one, showing that mine was stronger."

"That was still an unfair test. We demand that you train Uchiha-sama." A civilian councilor ordered.

"You have no right to force me to train him. I offered my test and he failed it, so I say that he is not ready to be trained by me, honestly he should be thankful that he is a shinobi." Kenshi sighed "Now is there anything else, because I have things I would like to do."

"We are not finished with this. If you continue to refuse training a promising shinobi the council will have you arrested for treason." Homura said smugly.

"How is this treason? Sasuke has Kakashi Hatake teaching him, why does he need a second teacher?"

"Why do the other young shinobi need a second teacher?" Komura grinned.

"They don't. I offered it to any I thought had potential and if they take me up on that offer than they will." Kenshi sighed.

"You will either train all of them or none of them." The two said together.

"Now now, let's be reasonable." The Hokage remarked.

"But Hokage-sama!" Homura shouted.

"Now that's enough. He is right; you have no right to force Namikaze-san to take on an apprentice when he has ruled to be ineligible. Now that settles matters, and if you call another council because of some trivial matter again I will disband the civilian council!" The Hokage threatened. With that the meeting was adjourned and Kenshi returned to the estate to see that everyone who had passed the test he had given was there.

"You all here for that training?" Kenshi asked.

"Yeah. We do want to see what your training can do for us." Lee said with a grin.

"Alright." Kenshi nodded as he opened the gates and took them all to the backyard where Naruto was dodging all of his girlfriends.

"No wonder he is so quick." Kiba laughed as he saw him dodge a tackle from Haku.

"This is nothing." Kenshi laughed as he blew a loud whistle that made all of them stop "Alright training time." With that Naruto, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten walked over and they formed a semi circle around Kenshi.

"What's on the agenda today?" Naruto asked as Natsumi, Shinku, Kushina and Jiraya walked over.

"Well since I know what most of you can do I will be sending you off with either myself or one of the other adults here. Shino, you will be working with Shinku, focusing on expanding bug control and learning some seals to compliment your fighting style. Kiba you will be training with one of Jiraya toads to work on your animal instincts and practice your techniques. Tenten, you will be working on your kenjutsu with Kushina. Neji you will be working with me on your byakugan. Lee you will be working on your taijutsu and chakra creation with Natsumi. Shikamaru you will be working on tactics and your shadow techniques with Jiraya. Choji, you will be working with Shinku, practicing your enlargement techniques and learning a few jutsu. Ino, you will be with Natsumi working on tactics and backup plans when your mind control jutsu fails. Hinata will be with me working on her byakugan as well. Lastly Naruto will be with Kushina practicing kenjutsu." Kenshi said as each one walked off towards their appointed instructor "Once that instructor is finished then we will see what another can do for you."

With Kushina's group Naruto and Tenten were trying their best to break her guard but her movements were fluid and without flaw. Naruto was in powerful form but with many holes in his guard that Kushina used her pale red blade to lightly tap the openings. Tenten wasn't as skilled with a blade but her speed made up for her poor skills. After several minutes she had them stop and face each other instead as she observed and told them to fix different things in their kenjutsu.

"Lower your left arm Naruto." Kushina noted as Naruto attacked from the right. After several hours of practice she told them to stop for the day and had them head back towards the house.

Jiraya summoned one of the more experienced toads to work with Kiba and Akamaru while he set out a shogi board and had him start playing against him.

"Shogi is an excellent game of tactics. It helps you sharpen your mind, and even though I have heard you are the best player of your generation, you have yet to play against me. You are to treat each of these pieces as if they are one of your comrades; you want to try to keep as many of them alive as possible. Each game I want you to save more of your comrades." Jiraya explained as they finished setting up the board. Kiba and Akamaru were busy trying to dodge the toad's attacks while blindfolded and having smelling salt under their noses and wax in their ears.

'This is tougher than I thought. I don't know how long I can keep this up.' He thought as he barely dodged the next attack.

Shinku grinned as he watched the two completely different boys work on what he had assigned them to learn. Shino was working on making the seals he had shown him and having him use them while learning to call different bugs to him. Choji was working on using the new jutsu that Shinku had taught him, one to reduce his size, and another to increase strength without increasing size.

"This is exhausting." Choji panted.

"It is. However if you can master these techniques then you can destroy anyone who is stupid enough to fight you." Shinku laughed as the two continued to work.

Natsumi was having Ino master new jutsu that would allow her to jump from mind to mind without returning to her own mind. While she practiced that on Ayame and the three jonin ladies living there, Lee spared with Natsumi who taught him new lotus techniques that only needed the first gate opened.

"Good Lee. These are the original techniques that only require the first gate opened techniques to prolong the Initial Lotus." Natsumi said as he finished learning the next technique.

Kenshi was having Neji come at him while teaching him to close the gaps in his defenses. Meanwhile Hinata was perfecting the defensive 64 hands of Hakke.

"Lower the left shoulder." Kenshi instructed as he dodged another strike while looking over at Hinata "Bend more Hinata. Be flexible."

Late that night once everyone was done training Kenshi listened to how each one of the training sessions went. Smiling at the progress he spoke to all of them "Alright everyone. Today was excellent. Feel free to stop back by for some more training. Now since you all worked so hard today you are free to stay for dinner."

With a cheer the massive group went inside and sat down to the feast that Ayame, Setsuna, Konoka, and Anko had made.


	23. Chapter 23

_An* as usual other than the OC's I do not own anything in this._

_The Fifth and the Rouge Iwa's_

It was a sad day, many months after Tsunade had been brought back to the village. The Sandaime Hokage Hizuren Sarutobi had died. Too many it wasn't a surprise at his age that he had passed on, he had lived a long life and had done much good. His death though was not one that a shinobi as great as he would have wanted. He died from failure of his internal organs, and despite all that Tsunade and Shizune tried he passed into the void, his family, Naruto, and his students at his side. The day of the funeral was a sad one for many shinobi, since most had known the Sandaime all of their lives and didn't know what they were going to do now that the Professor was gone. As each shinobi passed the coffin that he was to be buried in Kenshi stopped and looked at the face of the old man, tears threatening to pour out of his eyes.

"Good bye, Sarutobi. You will be missed, and your legacy will live on in each one of us." Kenshi whispered as he walked back to his spot in the lines, next to Konoka who was near tears as well. Once the ceremony was over a council meeting was called and Kenshi already knew what was going to happen.

"We all know why we are here. We need to choose a new Hokage, and swiftly before our enemies seek to use this as a chance to attack us." Homura proclaimed.

"I agree." Kenshi said shocking most "We cannot afford to look powerless at this time. Orochimaru will likely use this as a chance against us, as will many nations. Therefore I call for a vote to name the next Hokage." Surprised by his forwardness most of the shinobi council agreed along with the civilian council.

"Very well. Now who shall we nominate?" Komura asked, thinking about who would be an excellent tool for the elders and the civilian council to use.

"I nominate Tsunade-sama." Kenshi said as Tsunade looked at him and the glint in his eyes.

"I nominate Kakashi Hatake." Tsume Inuzuka growled.

"I nominate Danzo-sama." Homura replied.

"Then a vote among the council." Kenshi replied "Let us settle this now."

With nods the councilors agreed to vote for the next Hokage. First was Danzo which half of the civilian side and the elders voted for. Next was Kakashi which several shinobi and civilians voted for. Lastly was Tsunade who had the majority of the shinobi council and several civilians vote for her, giving her the majority.

"There. Tsunade, will you accept the position of Hokage and become the Godaime Hokage?" Homura asked.

After a brief pause Tsunade rose and proclaimed "Yes. I accept the position of Hokage as my grandfather did when the village was formed." Once she had agreed to the position arrangements were made to officially inaugurate her in front of the village and to have her take over all of the jobs of Hokage. Once that was all dealt with the meeting was adjourned and as Kenshi left Tsunade grabbed his arm and pulled him back to the council room.

"WHY DID YOU NOMINATE ME?!" she roared.

"Because I knew that Kakashi wouldn't be able to get the position, and I will be dead before I let Danzo become Hokage. It was either you or Jiraya left and I know that he wouldn't take the job so I choose you." Kenshi explained.

"Why not yourself?" she asked.

"I have my reasons. I have the capabilities to be Hokage but the arachnid, the fox and the raccoon had a vision of something bad happening soon." Kenshi said cryptically.

"Explain." Tsunade demanded.

"Sometime within the next few months the village will betray Naruto and if things aren't handled correctly he will die." Kenshi sighed seeing Tsunade have a look of terror on her face "That's why I can't be Hokage. I need to stay on the council so I can be on equal footing with all of my allies and try to stop this event. If I were Hokage they would all wonder if my actions had some hidden agenda behind them. That is why I wanted you; you have all of the experience needed and are an ally."

"That is actually well thought out." Tsunade sighed "Alright. However what will you do if this event does come to pass?"

"End the village. I will not allow them to take Naruto's life, not after all he has done for this village." Kenshi shrugged as he left.

Once Tsunade was instated as Hokage Kenshi and Naruto were called to her office.

"Good, you're here. I have a mission I need you to take. It is of great importance and is an A rank mission." She began.

"We're listening." Naruto grinned.

"I want you two and two other shinobi to head for the border with Iwa. According to the Tsuchikage has told me that several large battalions of rouge Iwa shinobi have crossed the border and are heading this way. I want you and your team to destroy them." She explained.

"Troublesome." Kenshi said feeling like he should pay Shikamaru for using his trademark word.

"How so?" she asked.

"This is the third time that they are trying this. Ever since our lineage was revealed desertion from Iwa has tripled, just so that they can try to kill us." Kenshi sighed.

"Well I will inform the Tsuchikage that if this happens again we will view it as hostile intentions and we act as though they have declared war on us." Tsunade sighed "Now who will you be taking with you?"

"Kakashi Hatake, he's strong and with his sharingan eye we will have a clear advantage." Naruto replied.

"Shizune. We will need a medic if it's only a four man team on this mission." Kenshi added.

"Done. I will alert them that they will meet you at the gates to the village by noon. Pack for a long trip and be careful." Tsunade said as the two brothers nodded and headed back to the compound to pack.

As Kenshi packed he had Konoka, Setsuna, and Anko constantly making sure that he had everything that he would need.

"Did you grab those seals that Naruto made?" Anko asked.

"Yes." He sighed as he tossed the last few things he would need in his pack.

"And the extra clothes that we set out for you?" Konoka asked.

"Of course."

"And the whetstone for Misuteriburedo?" Setsuna chimed in.

"Yes." Kenshi sighed as he held up a hand to stop them from asking anything else "I know you are worried about me, but calm down." With that he walked up to each one of them and kissed them, one right after the other "Now behave yourselves and I will be back in a month at the latest." Walking to the gate he saw Naruto already there, going down the line and kissing each one of the ladies. Once he was done Kenshi motioned for him to get going.

"Alright remember the rules. No going in our rooms, don't let anyone in while we are gone, and if any one comes for training let the arachnid handle it." Kenshi said as the two headed for the gate. Once there they saw that Shizune was there and amazingly so was Kakashi.

"On time for once Kakashi-sensei? That is amazing." Naruto laughed.

"Well Hokage-sama said that this was important so I decided to get here quickly." He laughed.

"Alright. I assume you all know what we are doing. We are going to be hunting rouge Iwa-nin. We know that there are at least fifty of them possibly as many as a hundred. We need to kill all of them before they make it here to Konaha; if they do make it then we had better hope that the rest of the shinobi are ready for them." Kenshi explained. With a nod from the other two they headed towards the border stopping at nightfall, about fifteen miles away from the border.

"Set up a trap perimeter and one of us on watch the entire time." Kenshi ordered as Naruto took out the tags and attached them to wires around a fifty yard radius. As they sat around the small campfire Kenshi was using the byakugan to search out the area until he finally stopped with a yawn.

"Well there is nothing in range of my byakugan, but still, let's be prepared for the worst." Kenshi said as he laid down "I'll take the last watch." Kenshi remarked as Naruto said he would take the first. Late that night Kenshi was shook awake as Shizune woke him for his watch.

"Thanks *Yawn*…" Kenshi trailed off.

"Of course." She whispered as she kissed his cheek and went to off to sleep. Kenshi was surprised by her actions but decided to talk to her about it later. Sitting on a log nearby and watching the surrounding area he picked up movement that wasn't animal. Following it carefully he saw that it was indeed a person, coming across from the Iwa border and passing their perimeter by a small margin.

"Wake up." He whispered as he shook all of them.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked.

"Our prey is on the move. One of them just passed by our camp's perimeter by a small margin. Let's follow." Kenshi whispered as they all grabbed their belongings and headed followed the person. After following for an hour the person stopped at a small clearing and was waking up several people.

"I count fifteen." Kenshi reported.

"Alright." Kakashi remarked "How about I take point while Shizune and Naruto take a flank and you cut off their retreat from the rear?" Kakashi suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Kenshi agreed as he moved through the treetops. Once they were all in position Kakashi struck unleashing one of the Raiton jutsu that Naruto had taught him. Several electric dragons came shooting out of the forest, smashing into the unsuspecting rouges that now alert were using Doton to create barriers against the lightning based attacks. This was the cue for Naruto and Shizune to attack from the sides. Naruto unleashed a wind based attack while Shizune launched poisoned senbon needles at them cutting their numbers now to just five.

"RETREAT!" one shouted as they made a run towards where Kenshi was waiting with his blades drawn. As they entered the forest he struck killing two before they even realized what had happened. Leaping in front of the next two he saw the shock in their eyes as one of his blades slashed through ones middle while the other cleaved into the others skull. The last man now screamed in terror as he tried to run away but Kenshi refused to let him flee and alert another as he threw one of the swords and watched it spin blade over hilt as it headed directly for its target, cleaving into the back of the man's skull blade first. Walking over to the body he took the blade out of the skull and headed back to the others who he saw had captured one of the rouges alive.

"Good work." He grinned as he walked over "Now care to tell us where the rest of you are?"

"NEVER!" the man shouted.

"Alright. Kakashi, take Naruto back and help him take down the perimeter we left at our camp." Kenshi ordered as Kakashi nodded, knowing full well that he did not want to Naruto to see what they were about to do to the rouge. Once the two were out of sight Kenshi took the blades and stabbed them into the man's feet, making sure that they went all the way into the ground.

"Now what I am about to do is going to be very painful, so feel free to scream. However this will not kill you, nor will it make you lose consciousness. This will hurt slowly and painfully until you tell me what I want to know. Until then your agony will be all you have." Kenshi replied as he began the hand signs and then touched the hilts drawing up the heat from the molten core of the ground and watched as the man began to squirm from discomfort and then start to wince from the slight pain, until he finally started screaming from the pain. This continued for several hours until he was hoarse from the screams.

"Will you tell me, or shall I continue the torture?" Kenshi asked as Shizune watched.

"Alright." The man gasped as tears streamed down his face "I'll tell you anything you want to know, just make it stop."

"Talk first." Kenshi ordered.

"Alright. There were ninety of us. We split off into groups, each taking a different direction until we could reach Konaha and attack."

"Where are the rest?"

"Most went further east. My group was to scout. We were the smallest of them."

"Very well." Kenshi nodded as he took the blades out of the ground and nodded to Shizune who threw two senbon threw major blood vessels in his neck.

"That was most effective." Shizune noted.

"Yeah." Kenshi said as he collapsed "Also incredibly exhausting." With that final statement he fell asleep.

"KENSHI!!!" Shizune shouted.

"Idiot." Naruto sighed as he and Kakashi walked back into the clearing.

"What do you mean?" Shizune asked.

"He used that new torture technique he had been making, and he didn't want me to see in case it went wrong." Naruto explained "It's a strong jutsu but it consumes a ton of chakra, and the longer it goes on for the worse it gets. I'm amazed that he only fell asleep." With that Kakashi picked up the sleeping blonde and carried him over his shoulder as they headed east.

At dawn the several days, Kenshi searched the area and found the remaining seventy-five targets. Kenshi was still feeling weak so he was going to be in the back line, dealing with any stragglers that escaped. Once they were ready Naruto created several clones and struck first unleashing a powerful Suiton jutsu.

"Suiton: Doragon Gou (Dragon Downpour)" Naruto shouted as the rain started to fall at such high speeds that it started tearing through the Nin. Once that was done Kakashi struck next using the water as a base.

"Suiton: Mizu Ryu (Water Dragon)" Kakashi said as the dragon rose from the wet ground and began destroying the enemy.

"So far so good." Kenshi muttered as he watched the two destroy the rouge shinobi until he saw that about ten of them had fled and were heading in his direction "Show time." Standing up he checked his chakra reserves and began the jutsu.

"Katon: Doragonzuno goon(Dragons Roar)" Kenshi laughed as the jutsu started with a massive increase in the heat in front of him followed quickly by the actual fire, incinerating the deserters as they ran. Once the slaughter was finished Kenshi checked on his team to see that they all were fine, Naruto and Kakashi with a few minor injuries that were being healed by Shizune.

"Any survivors?" Kenshi asked.

"None. We killed them all." Naruto nodded seeming sad.

"I'm sorry you had to take part in this, but we are shinobi, death is part of our work. I don't expect you to revel in killing but I do expect that you will accept it." Kenshi said.

"I know. This is just the first time I killed on a mission." He trailed off.

"I understand. It can be hard but you didn't hesitate to attack and kill those that would kill those you love. You did well." Kenshi nodded as they headed to a clearing a little ways away and camped there before beginning to make their way back to Konaha.

True to his word, the four of them returned to Konaha a month after they had left, feeling victorious. They made their way to the Hokage tower where they gave their report and as soon as Kakashi and Shizune had left Tsunade stopped the brothers.

"There is something that is bothering you." She noted with a grim smile.

"I took my first lives." Naruto whispered.

"Ahhh."

"Yes. It isn't exactly a comforting experience." Kenshi added "However he did perform admirably. No hesitation when the moment called for it."

"That is all I can ask of you." Tsunade said as she hugged Naruto "I am sorry that you had to do that."

"It's alright Baa-chan." Naruto laughed as Tsunade gave him a withering look.

"Anyway. You two are dismissed." She sighed as she returned to the mountain of paperwork.

"Tsunade?" Kenshi asked.

"Yes?"

"Why don't you use Kage Bushin to deal with that?" Kenshi asked as he left, leaving Tsunade to gape at his back as the two brothers left.


	24. Chapter 24

_AN* As usual i do not own Naruto, now please read and review and I will update again soon._

_The Corruption_

Things were getting active in the Namikaze compound as the one year trial period for Naruto's girlfriends was coming to an end and Kushina could hear the wedding bells all ready.

"You realize he won't be marring them right away." Kenshi laughed.

"I know, but he will be soon enough and this family will be growing again. Besides you will be getting married much sooner." She giggled as the thought of her eldest son getting married danced in her head like a chibi. Kenshi sighed as he walked off knowing full well that he at least would be marring all three of his. He cared deeply for each one of the three ladies and each showed their devotion was equally matched. Out in the compound the girls were all watching Naruto perform his practice katas for his katana as they talked about how they would seduce the blonde.

"Alright ladies. Naruto and I have some training to do, so why don't you head for the hot springs and relax?" Kenshi asked as he walked up.

"Do we have to?" Tenten whined.

"Yes. This session is going to be bloody and I am having Shizune on standby for this just in case." He explained "And if you see what is going to happen to him you will freak out." Sighing they each went to get their things as Konoka, Setsuna, and Anko each agreed to go with.

"Save some of your blood for me." Anko whispered as she kissed his cheek.

"Of course." He grinned as the mob of girls walked off "Alright Naruto. Time to get started." Kenshi laughed as he cracked his knuckles.

At the hot springs the ladies sat together talking about their significant other when Anko brought up the topic.

"So how did each of you fall for your Namikaze?" Anko asked with a grin.

"Well, I've liked Naruto-kun since we were young." Hinata began as she remembered the day "It was on our first day of the academy. I was being bullied by some of the older kids when Naruto-kun showed up and stopped them and took the beating instead. I was so worried that I followed him to hospital when the Sandaime came and had an ANBU squad escort him. After that I followed him everywhere while staying out of sight."

"So you stalked him." Anko stated bluntly before laughing.

"Well I guess you could say that. After that I told Kenshi about him and he started looking out for him too. Letting him stay at the Hyuga compound whenever winter came or the weather was bad." Hinata finished.

"So what about you Ino?" Anko asked.

"Well, I didn't notice him until much later in the academy, just before the graduation exam actually. Sasuke wanted to have me bring about the rebirth of his clan and as he tried Naruto showed up and yelled at him to leave me alone. Sasuke got mad and started pounding him, letting me get away. After that I started carrying a kunai with me in case he tried to do that again, and I started to really look at Naruto as more than just the class clown." Ino explained.

"Mine was pretty straight forward." Tenten grinned "I just fell for his looks and his sweet personality. The strength and heroics had nothing to do with it."

"That's our Tenten." Konoka laughed.

"And you Ayame?" Setsuna asked with a devilish grin.

"Well my father and I always looked after Naruto, letting him have the occasional free meal, and letting him stay at our house when his apartment was destroyed. At first he was like a little brother but eventually I really started looking at him and saw how sweet he was." Ayame sighed.

"So we told our side. What about you Konoka?" Haku laughed "Since everyone knows why I like Naru-kun along with why Natsumi-chan does."

"Alright." Konoka laughed "Since I was on the same squad as Kenshi I've known him a lot longer than most, at first he was just a caring goof who could wipe the floor with anyone that threatened me or someone he cared about. I really didn't start to have feelings for him until after he had left. At that time I swore to let him know how I feel and to try and get him to have the same feelings for me."

"Setsuna?" Natsumi asked.

"Alright, alright. I first fell for Kenshi when I was very little. Since he was on the same squad as Itachi he was always over, training or just hanging out with him. I had a large crush on him and tried to be as close to him as possible. When I became a genin he started helping me train when he had free time and soon my crush became full blown love. So after he left I had to restrain myself from using the calling scroll he had given me to get him back and have him take me with him. Once he did come back I decided to try and get him to date me as well." Setsuna said as her eyes got a dreamy look to them.

"Your turn Anko." Hinata giggled.

"Well mine is pretty simple too. When I first got back from being Orochimaru's pawn I was basically despised throughout the entire village, except by the Sandaime, Ibiki, and Kenshi. He always looked out for me and even helped fend off a few mobs with Itachi that tried to kill me. I was head over heels in love with him, more than danko. So I tried to get his attention but he remained oblivious. That's why I was like Hinata, stalking him." Anko laughed. All of the girls started laughing at how similar the two brothers were. Off in the compound both of said boys started sneezing.

"Someone is talking about us." Kenshi grinned.

"I bet I know who." Naruto chuckled as he spit up some blood "Let's get back to training."

Late in the afternoon the ladies returned and saw that Shizune was healing both of the two Namikaze's who were covered with multiple lacerations, burns, puncture wounds, and blood all over them.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" they all shouted as they ran over.

"Training." Naruto gurgled.

"What do you mean training?!" Ayame cried out.

"This is the reason I didn't want any of you here." Kenshi sighed "It was a full blown training session for us, mostly working on our Kenjutsu." Anko then walked over and ran a finger down a trail of blood on Kenshi's chest and stuck said finger in her mouth.

"Tasty." She laughed as the rest of the women looked sick. Once the healing was done enough that they could stand and move about they saw that Tsunade was there.

"Tsunade." Kenshi said as he sat with a groan of displeasure.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"Naruto put me through the ringer." He grinned "But he was worse than me."

"Geez. You two are going to kill yourselves at this rate." Tsunade sighed.

"We'll be fine." Naruto laughed as he walked in with all of his girlfriends following him.

"It's like looking at a miniature version of your father." Tsunade grinned "He always had fan-girls following him everywhere, even after he got married. Anyway there is a reason why I am here."

"What's up?" Kenshi asked.

"It's for Naruto. Team 7 has a mission, but I do not trust the two genin on his squad at the moment." She sighed.

"So you want someone from the household to come along?" Naruto asked.

"Exactly." Tsunade grinned.

"I can look after myself." Naruto sighed.

"Naruto, we all know that Sasuke has a grudge against you. I'd rather you were separated from him or had another member to back you up if things get nasty." Tsunade explained.

"No. I can easily deal with Sasuke, and if you trade me with another squad all that will happen is you'll throw off that squads balance and ruin two squads instead of having only one." Naruto explained showing how smart he could be.

"He has a point. I trust his judgment and Kakashi's, so let them go." Kenshi nodded.

"Alright Naruto. Your squad will be heading out tomorrow morning, it's only a D rank mission, that way it will be short and have a minimal chance of a fight breaking out." Tsunade explained as she handed him the specifics on the mission.

"Alright Baa-chan." Naruto said as Kenshi moved to restrain Tsunade from killing the young blond.

The next day Squad 7 left the village with Kakashi and Naruto leading the way, with Sasuke staring daggers into Naruto while Sakura stared and drooled over Sasuke. The mission itself was short and quick and they were on their way back before the sun had even reached its peak. Once they reached the village Kakashi walked off to report something to ANBU while Sasuke used this as his chance to try and pressure Naruto into teaching him everything he knows.

"Hey dope." He said as he walked over.

"Yes Teme?" Naruto asked looking at him.

"I want you to start teaching me everything your brother is teaching you." He demanded.

"And why would I do such a foolish thing? You had a chance to train with him and you failed." Naruto sniped.

"You will teach me!" he roared as he cracked his knuckles.

"Or what, you'll fight me? You couldn't even beat Garra and you think that you can fight on equal ground with the one who bested him?" Naruto asked with a smirk. Sasuke was now beyond pissed as he attacked the blonde with a straight punch that was easily deflected. Sasuke tried every taijutsu combination that he could think of but Naruto was too quick and easily blocked all of his attacks. Not even ten seconds after the first punch had been thrown Sakura had decided to help Sasuke by throwing kunai at Naruto who dodged most of them but was hit with one on his upper arm. With him distracted Sasuke grabbed his katana and tried to run him through but Naruto rolled with the thrust and elbowed the black haired boy in the face.

"Stealing my weapon and having your little banshee attack me. At the moment you have enough on your plate here to get you executed." Naruto noted as the dodged a slash. At this time Sakura attacked on his wounded side where he now decided to stop playing with them and lessened the seals enough that he would be faster than both of them. Moving towards the pink haired shinobi he lifted his elbow and let her run into it causing her to go backwards as he turned and used the gauntlet to block the slash while kicking Sasuke in the stomach and sending him flying. Walking over cautiously he reclaimed his katana from Sasuke who had the wind knocked out of him. As he turned his back on him he heard the sounds of birds and knew that Sasuke intended to use the Chidori to attack him from behind.

'No choice.' Naruto thought as he created the rasengan and faced the oncoming Chidori, ramming his own rasengan into it negating any damage to himself while sending Sasuke flying with a slightly burnt arm. Leaping into the air he dodged the flying kunai that Sakura had thrown and faced the pink haired girl who had intended to attack him. Before Naruto could do anything Kakashi showed up and could already guess what happened.

"That's enough!" he roared stopping all three of them, with Sakura looking sheepish for being yelled at by her sensei, Sasuke looked angry that the fight had been interrupted, while Naruto looked relieved that the fight had been ended when it had "All of you to the Hokage Tower." Without a single word they all headed for the tower where they stood before Tsunade who seemed annoyed and smug at the same time. She said nothing for the longest time, until the doors opened and in walked Homura and Komura, acting as Sasuke's guardians, Miss Haruno who looked annoyed that Naruto was there, and Kushina and Kenshi who looked annoyed and amused.

"Thank you for coming. I have called you here since all three of these three have broken Konaha law by attacking a fellow shinobi." Tsunade began.

"Then the instigator should be punished." Homura remarked, eye gleaming with mischief.

"I agree." Miss Haruno said.

"As do I." Kenshi nodded with Kushina also nodding.

"Very well. Now I will ask that Naruto tell the sequence of events since he is the higher rank here." Tsunade said with grim amusement at Sasuke about to object.

"Very well Hokage-sama. After we returned from the mission that we were assigned Kakashi-sensei went off to file a report, while the rest of us waited at the gates. Sasuke then approached me and demanded that I teach him everything that Kenshi had been teaching me, when I refused he got violent and tried to attack me. I did not engage him in actual combat until Sakura threw several kunai at me, most of which I dodged except one which hit my upper right arm." Naruto paused showing the healing wound that would still take many days to recover "I then lessened the weight seals on me and started to defend myself as Sasuke had taken my katana and Sakura was attacking me at close range. As I defended myself I managed to finally get my sword back but not before Sasuke tried to attack me from behind with his Chidori. I countered it with one of my father's techniques, the Rasengan and sent him flying and inflicting minor burns along his forearms. At this time Sakura attacked again and I evaded these attacks until Kakashi-sensei showed up and ended the fight before they tried anything else."

"Very well. Sasuke, do you have anything to alter to this tale?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah. The dope started it by throwing the first punch; me and Sakura were trying to defend ourselves from him." Sasuke said looking at Tsunade.

"Yeah." Sakura added.

"Well we now have two very different tales of events, and only one of them is true." Tsunade sighed as she called is Shizune and asked her to go get Inoichi Yamanaka "We will have master Yamanaka settle this. Unless one of you wants to change your story?"

"Last chance dope." Sasuke grinned.

"No." Naruto replied calmly. It was several minutes before the two returned and Inoichi seemed annoyed.

"Alright, who wants to go first?" he asked looking at each of them.

"I will." Naruto replied before one of the other two could volunteer him.

"Alright Naruto." He nodded as he started the jutsu and entered his mind.

Naruto's mind was a simple sewer network that showed many horrible things in some areas while in others it was filled with pleasant memories, some including his daughter. Walking along the network of tunnels he found the one that he had been looking for. He stood in a simple water entrance and sifted through the entering water until the image of that day's mission appeared on top of the water. Watching he saw the truth of Naruto's words and once he saw the entire fight he exited his mind and looked at Tsunade.

"Naruto's story is the truth. I saw everything in his mind and he hasn't told you one single lie today." Inoichi noted.

"Very well. This makes things considerably easier." Tsunade sighed "You both attacked a fellow Konaha shinobi in cold blood, which is a very grave offense. However I am willing to be lenient this one time." She said as the three parents sighed in relief "You punishment will be to do one hundred hours of D rank missions with no pay, and once every ten hours you will have to catch Tora the cat." This caused the two to cringe "And neither Kakashi nor Naruto will be assisting you on any of these. However Kakashi or another jonin will be observing to make sure you are working to the best of your ability. You are all dismissed." With that Naruto and his family left while the three councilors tried to convince her to let them off with a lighter punishment.

That night a large party was held to celebrate Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and Ayame having passed the one year period and now being officially engaged to Naruto with Konoka now being engaged to Kenshi as well. All of the families were present as the party was underway and everyone was enjoying themselves with most of those underage were out in the back goofing off, with Hanabi Hyuga imitating Hinata and all of Narutos girlfriends and chased Konahamaru around with a few other younger ones, while Sakura sat on the back step scowling at the blonde boy being tackled by the girls. She was only there because of her sister also being engaged and she really hated the fact that her father had dragged her here.

"You need to at least be able to be civil with your sisters-in-laws." He had said as her mother had grudgingly agreed. Inside the adults were toasting to Kenshi, and Konoka's soon to be marriage, while Tsunade simply was drinking straight from her own personal sake bottle. Jiraya was joking with Hiashi and Inoichi while they watched out in the back as Naruto dodged the girl's attempts to tackle him.

"That kid has all the luck." Jiraya laughed "Still I doubt the girls will like it when I do take him on that training journey."

"No they won't." Hiashi agreed "You'll have to either make him leave a clone here or take them with."

"Either way it's not going to be easy." Inoichi laughed as he saw his daughter take out Narutos legs and the rest of the girls dog pile him.

Shinku was sitting on the roof, feeling the faint trace of suppressed devil chakra.

"So they are finally making their move." He sighed as he stood up releasing enough of his demon chakra to get Natsumi's attention. After ten minutes she leapt up to the roof looking annoyed.

"Yes Shinku?" she asked.

"Do you feel it?" he asked "That wretched chakra?"

"Yeah. Do you want to do something about it?"

"Yeah. If my guess is correct they are here for the Uchiha." He sighed as they leapt off the roof and headed towards the Uchiha compound.

"Orochimaru?"

"Definitely. He does have a half-devil in his possession." With that final statement they arrived to see four of the sound five were leading Sasuke towards the gates. Sighing they leapt down in front of the four emitting their demon chakra to let them know what they were.

"Demons?" the fat one muttered.

"I know them. They live at the Namikaze compound; the woman is dating the dope." Sasuke growled as his curse mark began to spread.

"No Sasuke-sama. You are not strong enough to deal with these foes yet. Allow us." The one with two bodies merged together remarked.

"Very well." Sasuke sighed as the mark receded.

"You four don't stand a chance." Shinku grinned as he removed his sunglasses.

"He's right. Even in our weakened state we are more than a match for the four of you." Natsumi laughed as she tied her hair back.

"Then let me fight." Another voice said as a pale man with pale red hair landed in front of them.

"You all have your orders, get Uchiha-sama out of here." The new one ordered as his mark began spreading. With a nod the five left while the new opponent disappeared from sight and punched Shinku with enough force that he went airborne. Shocked Natsumi began making hand signs as she tried to predict where he would appear but he was too fast and interrupted her jutsu and began pummeling her. Once he was finished beating her they noticed why he was so fast. His knees bent backwards and his heels now had a wheel like curve on them that he used to increase his speed.

"You are too slow to stop me." He laughed.

"I'm not." A voice said from the shadows as Kenshi walked over "Only I'm allowed to use the arachnid as a punching bag."

"Kenshi Namikaze. If I kill you Lord Orochimaru will be well pleased." The marked foe grinned.

"You seem to know my name, mind giving me yours so I can put it on your tombstone." Kenshi grinned.

"I am simply called X." X grinned.

"X? As in Experiment X, or experiment ten?" Kenshi asked.

"That is correct. Now prepare to die." He laughed as he vanished. Kenshi grinned as he released his weight seals and used the byakugan to see all around him. Leaping in the air he dodged a speed enhanced punch and managed to land a powerful kick on X's head. Taking the stance he quickly unleashed the 64 hands of Hakke. Once the attack was finished X rose, his marks glowing as he transformed into full devil form, or second level curse mark.

"You should be honored; only two others have ever seen this form and lived to tell the tale." X boasted as the form completed. He was a dark red color with long claw like fingers and a whip like tail. The wheels were larger and his legs more muscled, and his eyes were now entirely yellow and slanted. Moving faster than any human could follow he quickly began slashing Kenshi to ribbons, as blood splattered all over the ground. Gasping he felt himself close to death when he suddenly felt an odd itching sensation on his forehead. Taking off the headband he suddenly felt something open up and more sight flooded his brain. He began feeling stronger and felt his wounds closing up as he looked around and saw Shinku was grinning. Channeling his chakra he activated the byakugan and felt both pairs of eyes using it and was able to see in more detail and was able to see into each set of byakugans blind spots.

"You're finished X." Kenshi grinned as he felt the black chakra swirling around him.

"Just because you have some more eyes doesn't mean you can stop me." X laughed as Kenshi took a new stance.

"Six trigrams. 128 hands of Hakke." He said as he struck every spot that X was just stopping in, closing all of the points that the devil chakra had to go through to get to his body, ending with the final thrusts closing his heart, killing him. "This is what happens when you cross us." Kenshi replied as his mind faded into darkness.


	25. Chapter 25

_AN* Still have no rights to this. Not going to be changing._

_Reality_

Kenshi awoke in the hospital the next day, sore and irritated that he was there. As he sat up he saw Konoka entering the room her face wrinkled in worry.

"Kenshi!" she exclaimed as she hugged him, causing him to wince in pain.

"Easy Konoka." He gasped as he returned the hug.

"What happened?" she asked "You just left the party last night and then we hear from Shizune that you are in the hospital."

"The arachnid and the fox were in trouble." He replied "I showed up to see them getting pummeled so I stepped in and fought, I killed the opponent but not before he did a number on me."

"Ohh Kenshi." Konoka gasped as she hugged him. Just then several ANBU entered the room, causing Kenshi to scowl.

"Kenshi Namikaze, you are to report to the council chambers immediately." The captain ordered.

"Why?" Kenshi asked.

"You will find out once you arrive." Was the reply as they left him to get ready. With a nod from Konoka she got up and left him to dress in his normal clothes and head for the council chamber.

He arrived to see that everyone was there, all looking worried or annoyed, except for Homura and Komura who seemed smug. Taking his seat he saw Tsunade enter, looking annoyed and sad.

"Elders, why has the council been called today?" Tsunade asked.

"We called this meeting so that all may know what has occurred to our beloved Uchiha-sama." Komura grinned.

"Very well." Tsunade sighed as she took her seat.

"According to the report from chunin Shikamaru Nara, the mission to rescue Sasuke Uchiha from Oto, failed." Homura began.

"Sasuke Uchiha left on his own free will." Kenshi remarked.

"And how would you know Namikaze-sama?" Komura asked.

"Because I was injured by one of their members last night after they defeated two of the residents of my house. From what I understand they sensed a tainted chakra coming from the Uchiha compound and went to investigate. They found four sound nin with Sasuke taking him out of the village, by his own free will as he wanted to fight them before they left. At the urging from one of the four Sasuke stood down and a fifth sound shinobi attacked to let them escape. His Kekkei genkai was very strong and he defeated my two house mates, forcing me to step in before he killed them. After killing him myself I passed out from the stress of the techniques on my body." Kenshi explained.

"Your tale seems like utter lies." Komura laughed.

"I assume you found a body with me in the Uchiha compound." Kenshi remarked.

"Yes a body was found…" Homura trailed off.

"I could identify him, or one of the two that were attacked could as well." Kenshi grinned.

"Enough. The why is not important, the fact still remains that Uchiha-sama has left the village." Komura remarked.

"According to the report Naruto had Sasuke and failed to bring him back, this is inexcusable." Homura remarked "I therefore call a vote, to execute the boy for treason, for attacking a fellow Konaha shinobi, and for failing to return said shinobi to the village."

"That is outrageous!" Kenshi shouted.

"Overruled Namikaze-sama." Komura laughed "As a blood relative to the boy you have no right to overrule this."

"Council, please vote on the matter." Homura replied "All in favor of executing the boy say "I"." A little over half of the gathered council agreed to execute the boy before Kenshi stepped in.

"I call for a lessened sentence." Kenshi interjected "Naruto has no past offenses with the village, other than a few minor misdemeanors. I call for a lessened sentence."

"Very well. We will not execute the boy. We will have him banished." Komura grinned.

"That is just as harsh!" Kenshi roared.

"Overruled." Homura chuckled.

"Very well then." Kenshi sighed as he rose emanating black chakra "If you banish my brother I will go with him. The Namikaze will leave Konaha, and you will lose a valuable Kekkei genkai, along with your most powerful shinobi." With those final words he exited the council room leaving all inside shocked.

"Very well. Any who follow the demon brat shall be banished as well." Komura grinned as once again the majority agreed.

Outside of the Namikaze compound Kenshi saw the squads there for training. Kenshi sighed to himself as he opened the gates and had them all come into the main hall where he called everyone in the house hold as well.

"I have bad news." Kenshi began.

"What happened?" Naruto asked, he was bandaged up and looked like hell.

"Naruto, you have been banished for failing the mission, and for attacking Sasuke." Kenshi sighed "However I will be going with you and any of you here who wish to come with are welcome to as well." Everyone was shocked at this revelation and were all upset with this.

"I will not force any of you to come with us. However Naruto has until dawn to leave the village." Kenshi sighed as he went upstairs and packed his bags. Once his room was empty he used sealing scrolls to pack the vast majority of his bags and returned downstairs to see that all of the others had walked off. Sighing he went to the gate and waited for Naruto, who emerged with everyone from the household, each carrying their own bags.

"So you are all coming with." Kenshi grinned.

"Of course. I'm not letting my sons run off without me." Kushina laughed.

"I would never leave Naru-kun." Hinata said, thankful that she had lost her stutter.

"Same here." The other ladies said as Kenshi looked at his girlfriends.

"We lost you once; we are not losing you again." Setsuna smiled.

"I'm not letting you have all of the fun." Shinku grinned.

"The others are going to meet us at the gate to send us off." Ino remarked as Kenshi took out sealing scrolls and had Naruto explain what to do. Once they were outside of the gates Kenshi took out a black scroll and placed it over the entrance and had Naruto and himself place their blood on it while pumping chakra into it. Suddenly a white light shined and enveloped the entire compound.

"This will seal off the compound until either me or Naruto comes back to unseal it." Kenshi explained as they headed for the gate. They arrived to see a small crowd waiting for them, consisting of the rest of the rookie nine minus Sakura, team Gai, the jonin sensies, the families of the daughters who were marring Naruto, Jiraya, Tsunade, Shizune, Iruka and a few of the academy kids.

"Come to wish us well?" Kenshi asked as they stopped.

"Not entirely." Shikamaru said as he and the recovered Choji hoisted their own packs.

"Ino-Shika-Cho, staying strong." Choji grinned as his father patted his shoulder.

"Look after them." Shikaku Nara said.

"Of course." Kenshi nodded.

"You realize that any who leave with you are banished as well, right?" Hiashi Hyuga asked.

"Of course. However this is necessary." Kenshi sighed to all of the confused looks "The time I have spent here has been wonderful, but I knew it couldn't last. It is time to return to reality, it is time to let Konaha sink or swim."

"What do you mean by that?" Asuma asked as he blew out some cigarette smoke.

"The Sandaime Hokage was the only thing keeping the village from drowning its own festering blood. This event is proof of that; we can no longer ignore the problem. So for now I leave it to you that remain to try and help." Kenshi replied looking at each of them left.

"What will you do?" Tsunade asked.

"Travel, gather like minded individuals, grow in strength until we can decide what we can do to help. For now we will go find Zabuza, and then we will go to Suna, stay there for a time and move on." Kenshi shrugged "Anyone else want to join us?"

"No, though your flames of youth burn bright, we must stay." Gai said as each jonin sensei nodded.

"I would only slow you down, with my wounds." Neji grinned.

"I will stay with Gai-sensei!" Lee exclaimed.

"Akamaru and I need more training from our family, so no dice." Kiba laughed.

"I am needed more here." Shino replied.

"I'm still a teacher here; I will make sure though that the next generation of shinobi isn't like Sasuke at all." Iruka promised.

"I'm the Hokage, I need to remain to try and keep the council in line." Tsunade sighed.

"Well I still need to train that blonde idiot." Jiraya laughed as he walked over to the group.

"Well this is goodbye, but not forever." Kenshi smiled "I promise that we will return one day, and may that day bring the hope of salvation back to Konaha." With one last exchange of goodbyes the sixteen of them walked out of the village, walking off into the distance, leaving the one place that had been their home for so many years.

AN* And thus ends the time as children, the next chapter will start the time skip. Sorry that this was so short, but the next one will be longer, i promise.


	26. Chapter 26

_AN* Still no ownership over this_

_Sorry for the delay to all of you avid readers out there, I had a hard time getting this chapter in place and settling on names. So as usual Read and Review and enjoy the latest chapter of Blood of the Hokage_

_Yugure and Konaha_

Four years passed after the sixteen had left Konaha, and things had taken a turn for the worse for the village. The council now controlled just about everything and the village was slowly losing power and income, due to the council and other nations. The Shinobi world had broken into war as Ame, Oto, Kusa, and Taki had all began to attack Konaha, and with tension still high with their allies it soon became clear that they would soon be destroyed. It was because of this that the council called an emergency meeting.

"We cannot last much longer with the four small nations attacking our clients or our shinobi out on missions." Shikaku Nara sighed as he looked through the latest reports.

"Agreed, this is slowly killing us. I almost think it would be kinder for them to just attack us and end it." Tsume Inuzuka growled.

"Which is why we have called this meeting." Homura sighed.

"We, the elders, have come up with a plan that could save the village and also increase our strength." Komura grinned.

"What do you have in mind?" Tsunade asked suspiciously.

"We propose that we hire the village of Yugure (Twilight) to work for us." Danzo replied "They are a nomadic village and are rumored to be the strongest of shinobi. With their assistance we could easily defend ourselves, regain the trust of our allies, and grow stronger as a village."

"How do you mean stronger?" a shinobi asked.

"Learn their jutsu, recruit the dissatisfied, and maybe even incorporate them into Konaha itself." Danzo grinned.

"I do not like the idea of using another for our own personal gain." Tsunade growled.

"It doesn't matter." Lily Haruno butted in "I say we vote on this."

"Agreed." Homura and Komura nodded as the council voted the majority agreeing to hire the nomadic village.

"Very well. How do we contact them?" Tsunade sighed.

"Supposedly we send the messenger bird into the setting sun and they will receive the request." Danzo said as Tsunade nodded and wrote the request. Once it was finished she sent a messenger hawk towards the setting sun and hoped that it would reach them.

The leader of Yugure stood on the stone outcropping watching the east as the sun set behind him giving those below that worked with him a look at what they thought Kami might look like. Holding up his hand a bird landed on it with a message tube on its back and the symbol of fire on the attachment.

"So Konaha wishes to hire us?" he mumbled as he turned towards the Mokuton built building that was serving as headquarters for the council. He entered the meeting room to see that the other ten members were present and most seemed relaxed.

"We have a contract." He said as he approached.

"Who's it from, Shodai Yugurekage?" a woman near the end of the table asked.

"Konaha." He replied as he handed it to the first one to his right and had them pass it down. Once everyone had seen it did they finally begin talking.

"Well we all know how far they have fallen." The man to the Shodai's right remarked.

"True, however with the right conditions set on the agreement it could be beneficial to us." A woman in the third seat on the right remarked.

"Very true, but they will try to weasel their way out of any agreement that we force them to make." A man rasped from the last seat on the right.

"So do we take the job or not?" the woman on the first seat to the left asked.

"I am all for it." The Shodai replied.

"As am I." said the first seat on the right. With that it went around the table in a zigzag pattern of first the right then the one across from them and then to the one diagonal down the table from them until all had voted.

"Then with a unanimous decision, we will work for Konaha, with the usual terms plus any special rules I can think of, correct?" The Shodai asked.

"Correct." They agreed as he stepped outside and bit his thumb, drawing blood and running it down the symbol on his left arm, summoning his summons that only he possessed. With a puff of smoke a small dragon stood before the man who told him the instructions and sent him off while he ordered his shinobi to prepare to leave and head for Konaha.

Two days later the council was called and they all wondered why.

"Who has called this meeting?" Komura asked, annoyed.

"I have." Tsunade said as she entered followed by the dragon who stood waist high to Tsunade, counting its long neck, and scales that were a pale gold "This summon was sent by the leader of Yugure."

"And what is the answer?" Danzo asked.

"My master sends his regards to Konaha, and wishes to explain the terms and conditions for our partnership." The dragon began as the civilian side began mumbling, the elders looked annoyed and the shinobi looked amused "The terms are this: first, you are to treat us as allies not pawns in your games, or political squabbles, second, if you attempt to steal from us, whether it be jutsu, knowledge, or items that we posses then we kill the perpetrators and any who benefited from such theft, third you will pay our standard fee of 65% of any profit gained on any mission in which a Yugure shinobi has taken part, lastly if you attempt to betray us, or sell us out to our enemies then we will view Konaha as an enemy and will eradicate all within her walls, down to the last woman and child." This last one got stirrings out of the entire council, the shinobi wondering if the elders or ROOT did something stupid they could defect to their side, the civilian worried that they would be killed for shinobi matters and the elders annoyed that every move they could make was being blocked "If you have any questions or concerns about this deal you may speak to the Shodai or the Nidaime when they arrive."

"When will they arrive?" Tsunade asked enjoying watching the council squirm.

"As soon as we are finished here. All that is left is for a signature that these conditions have been explained and you accept the punishment for breaking them." The dragon replied grinning.

"We must discuss this…" Komura began.

"We agree." Tsunade interrupted as the dragon approached and couched up a scroll that unraveled with a place to sign in blood. Biting through her thumb she wrote her name and the scroll rolled back up while the dragon swallowed it.

"Thank you Hokage-sama. The council of Yugure will be along in a moment to speak with you all." The dragon smiled as it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"TSUNADE!" Homura shouted.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"We were to discuss this as a council!" Komura shouted.

"I made my executive choice as commander-in-chief, to hire them and assure the continuing survival of our village." She grinned.

"That is treason!" Lily Haruno screech, to everyone's displeasure.

"It is irrelevant. I have signed the deal, and if we wish to back out we can, but I doubt that they will work with us again and we will be right back where we started." Tsunade grinned. Suddenly the door was shoved open as eleven people walked in, each distinguishable from their headbands with a setting sun on it, and each ones personal appearance. However it was the man leading the procession who had their attention. He was just as tall as he had been the last time he had been in Konaha, his blonde hair longer, spiked up with a mid-back ponytail in the back. He wore black shirt, pants and sandals with a black coat with silver flames at the bottom. Over his shoulders were two blades that looked worn down and another katana at his hip, this one with a black sheathe, guard, hilt, and clothe around the hilt with red trim on the clothe. His red eyes scanned the room, taking in all present, causing most to shiver or look away while others smiled at him. His gaze finally rested upon Tsunade and the elders and his face burst into a grin.

"Godaime Hokage, elders, council members. I am Kenshi Namikaze, the Shodai Yugurekage of Yugure, it is a pleasure to be working with you again." Kenshi grinned as most of the council stared dumbly at the man.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Homura shouted after the shock had worn off.

"I believe you made a deal with my village. Therefore as leader of Yugure I will be present." Kenshi replied looking at the man with distaste "Don't tell me you want to go back on our bargain?"

"It's their loss if they do Nii-chan." Another blonde said. This got the councils attention as they gawked at the blonde. He was tall, rivaling six feet, with his blonde hair spiked as well. He wore black as well except his had orange trim and a coat similar to Kenshi's except his was red with black flames on it. At his hip was a katana that had a white sheathe and guard, a pale orange hilt and the clothe was a tie-dye of warm colors (for those of you with no art knowledge it is reds, yellows, and oranges). His face had become weathered but his blue eyes still shown and his whiskered marked face still vibrant.

"Allow me to introduce the Nidaime Yugurekage, Naruto Namikaze." Kenshi remarked as the council seemed about to lose it.

"ANBU! Arrest Naruto!" Komura shouted.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Kenshi replied "If you attack Naruto, you attack Yugure and breach the contract. So unless you want Konaha to drown in a sea of its own blood, I suggest that you calm yourselves while I introduce the rest of the council to you." Once everyone had calmed down enough that they could be rational Kenshi motioned for the council members to approach "This is Asuna Nitoraze, our Ninjutsu taicho." The first girl approached. She had orange hair that was tied back from her face and a no nonsense look about her. She was only five foot six and wore black shorts and a pale blue shirt, and had scrolls hanging off of her belt. Her green eyes gleamed as she stopped and gazed at the council the stepped aside "Next is Setsuna Namikaze, our Genjutsu taicho, and my second wife." Setsuna hadn't changed much since she had left Konaha, with the exception of losing all traces of baby fat on her and the fact that she had been married. She wore black pants along with a dark purple shirt that had the Uchiha crest on its left shoulder "Next is Kaien Nottia, our taijutsu taicho." The man who approached was as tall as Naruto with a well toned body and chiseled features. He wore white pants and tanktop that showed off his well toned arms and he kept a small pouch on his left flank. He kept his black hair short and his grey eyes seemed to absorb everything they gazed upon "Next our kenjutsu taicho, Kushina Uzumaki." Kushina too hadn't changed much since she had left, except for her clothing which she now wore red again, pale red pants and a blood red shirt, and on her back was her famous blood red katana, Red Dawn "Now is our medical taicho, Akari." He said as a blonde haired woman approached. She stood just shy of five foot nine and wore priestess robes that were pure white with pale pink at the edges. Her blonde hair was tied back and waist length, her cerulean eyes had a gentleness to them that put everyone at ease and in her right hand was a staff with bells hanging off of it "Next is our two taicho's leading the information and interrogation squad Yuan Uzumaki, and Anko Namikaze, my third wife." Yuan was a blonde as well, he was tall, standing over Naruto at six foot two, and he was limber but well built. He wore black pants and a black long sleeved shirt and had a wakizashi laying vertical along his waist. His eyes were a red like Kenshi's and he seemed to give off an aura of caution to others, as if saying "I won't hurt you but if you cross me I will make sure it happens" Anko had stayed exactly the same, keeping to her beige coat, skirt, mesh shirt and shorts under the skirt. She looked around the room with a sadistic grin as she saw most of the civilians shiver knowing what part she specialized in "Next is our special forces taicho, Garra no Subaku." Kenshi grinned as the red haired young man approached. He wore a red long sleeved shirt and pants, with grey chest covering and guards. His faithful gourd was on his back and his facial features were still the same, though his eyes had more life to them "Lastly is our standard forces taicho, Kensei Giaz." The last man to approach had brown hair and blue green eyes that radiated contempt for the council but when the stopped on Tsunade or a few members of the shinobi council they radiated warmth. He wore black shorts and shirt with intricate red designs on it, and at his hip was a ninja-to.

"So you eleven make decisions for your village?" Danzo asked.

"Correct." Akari said.

"And what would happen if you should fall?" Danzo continued.

"Planning something already Danzo?" Kushina grinned as her hand grabbed the hilt of Red Dawn.

"Of course not. I am simply curious of what would happen if an enemy should kill you on the field of battle." Danzo replied holding his hands up to show he meant no harm.

"What would happen is that a new taicho would be chosen from the ranks of that unit. Once that is decided they will take up the seat of taicho and another one will instruct them on what to do." Setsuna replied.

"Now before we retire for the day there are some matters to discuss." Komura remarked, ending that discussion.

"Such as?" Kenshi asked.

"First, your fee is outrageous." Komura spat.

"That is our standard fee. It is the minimal we can charge you and still cover our expenses, wages, supplies, and other such things." Kenshi replied "Since we knew you were facing economic hardships we chose to give you our lowest price. Unless you would like us to charge you full price, and pay in say five years once our work with you is finished, with interest of course."

"No. We will make do with this." Homura replied "Next we would like to request to know the size of your forces, so we could estimate our strength along with yours."

"Very well." Kenshi nodded "We currently have a little over one thousand shinobi under our employment, each one at a minimal of jonin rank. Our taichos here are all kage rank in their designated area, along with myself and Naruto being Kage level in all areas as well."

"You have no genin?" a shinobi asked.

"No. We had some but they always rise through the ranks quickly." Naruto replied "Our newest recruit is currently a jonin rank in kenjutsu and genjutsu."

"Is there anything else?" Kenshi asked.

"Where will you all be staying?" Tsunade asked.

"The main command force, along with their families that are with us will be staying at the Namikaze compound, while the rest of our forces will stay in the deserted Uchiha compound." Kenshi replied.

"Unacceptable!" Homura shouted.

"What is?" Setsuna asked.

"We will not allow you to stay in that compound; it is reserved for Uchiha's only!" Komura spat.

"Well at the moment, since Sasuke has betrayed you for Oto, and Setsuna has married me, I believe that she can choose to let whoever she wants stay there." Kenshi sighed.

"BUT…" they trailed off as Tsunade nodded that they were right.

"Anything else?" Kenshi asked "I would like to get our village inside soon."

"Yes. We would like to test your combat abilities." Danzo replied "A test within divisions to see if you live up to your boasts about your village's talent."

"Very well. The taichos will be the test takers. Send anyone you like to face us." Kenshi nodded. With that the meeting was adjourned and all but the Tsunade, Hiashi Hyuga, Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, Chozua Akimichi, Tenten's father, Teuchi Ichiraku, and Lily Haruno.

"Where is my daughter?!" Lily shouted.

"Waiting at the gates with the rest of the village." Kenshi sighed as he watched her storm off "As annoying as ever."

"Welcome back Kenshi." Hiashi grinned "How is my daughter faring?"

"Happily married." Naruto answered.

"You were wed?" he asked looking upset.

"We sent you an invitation. We waited for a two months but you never showed." Kenshi whispered "We sent invitations to all of you for the weddings."

"Who else?" Tsunade asked.

"Naruto married Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and Ayame last spring. Hinata's ceremony was especially beautiful, the Mizukage held the ceremony. Haku married him at the start of summer in the land of waves, on the bridge that was built too. Shikamaru was married to Temari no Subaku in the fall, it was held in Suna. I married Konoka in the spring just after we left, Setsuna the following winter, and Anko the spring after. We sent the invitations to all of you. They must have been intercepted." Kenshi sighed.

"So my boy is married already?" Shikaku grinned.

"Yeah. Temari keeps his laziness to a minimum, and that makes things easier. He is our tactician, any time we need plans he's the one we turn to." Anko grinned.

"And the rest of our daughters?" Inoichi asked Naruto.

"They are still in complete bliss. I'll tell them you want to see them and that they can stay at home as long as they like." Naruto nodded.

"So how have things been faring here?" Kenshi asked.

"Bad." Tsunade sighed "Once you were banished the elders started taking control, and things are getting worse."

"Then it's time?" Garra asked looking at Kenshi.

"Yeah. I need a list of all shinobi that would join us if given the opportunity." Kenshi said.

"Why?" Chozua asked.

"We plan on liberating Konaha. The way things stand, soon Konaha will be crushed, either from the wolves at the door or from the wolves within. I plan on abandoning ship when the time comes and I want to make sure that I save all those who would fight with us." Kenshi explained.

"So you plan on fleeing with those that would be loyal and then letting the rest sink or swim." Teuchi grunted.

"Them and all the civilians that we can." Akari nodded, already knowing the plan "We will perform a cleansing of the city, one way or another, since we all know that the elders will break their vow."

"True." Tsunade nodded "I will gather all who would be loyal to us, I'll also have Kakashi and the other jonin you trust go through the ranks as well."

"Thank you Ba-chan." Naruto grinned as Tsunade gave him a dark look. As the other council members started to leave Yuan stopped them.

"I have a solution to your problem." He said.

"How? Can you rewind time?" Tentens father asked.

"No. However one of my subordinates has the ability to show the past the way he sees it, and he was present for each of the weddings. I can have him show you all of them." Yuan offered.

"That is most generous of you." Shikaku nodded.

"It is the least I can do for you who helped my kin." Yuan nodded. With that they all left the council rooms with Yugure heading straight for the Namikaze compound to break their seal upon it.

At the village gates Sakura was waiting for Kakashi when an ANBU agent appeared and spoke with the guards who nodded and stepped away as hundreds of shinobi appeared and were walking into the village.

"What's going on?!" Sakura screeched.

"Still as loud as ever." A voice chuckled as a pink haired woman emerged from the crowd.

"Nii-chan?!"

"Yes?" Konoka asked as she turned to see the rest of the shinobi entering.

"What are you doing here? You were banished!" Sakura shouted.

"Shut up." Konoka sighed "I am here because my village was hired to work with Konaha." Just then Kakashi showed up and looked at the two sisters at each other's throats.

"Sakura, stop fighting with an ally shinobi." Kakashi ordered.

"But Kakashi-sensei." She whined.

"Shut up already pinkie." A voice said from the ranks as Hinata walked out. She had grown up in the time she was away, letting her hair grow out to her back, and wearing a pale purple and white sweatshirt that did well to cover her enlarged assets.

"HINATA?!" she screeched as Hinata winced.

"Just shut up. I would like to be able to listen to my husband talk tonight." Hinata remarked as Konoka chuckled at the remark.

"You're married?" Kakashi asked.

"Hai. Just this spring, the Mizukage held the ceremony." She blushed thinking back to the wedding night, and how wild it had been.

"WHY ARE THEY HERE?!" Sakura screeched.

"Yo, what is that horrible sound makes me want to hide under the ground." A man rapped as a woman near him sighed.

"Bee, we've been over this. You can't rap." The woman sighed as they walked over.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked.

"Killer Bee." The man said. He was taller than Kakashi with dark skin, multiple swords and wearing black cargo pants and a dark grey tanktop and the headband of his village.

"I am Ku Fei." The woman said. She too was a darker skin, but paler than Bee. She wore simple monk's clothes and had her black hair tied up in buns, showing off her hazel eyes and giving off a tranquility aura.

"Bee. You are the brother of the Raikage." Kakashi noted.

"Yep. Got his permission to join this village." Bee grinned.

"Why?"

"To keep the ten together. Forgive us, but we must get going, we are expected at the Namikaze compound." Ku Fei bowed as her, Bee, Konoka and Hinata left, leaving Kakashi and Sakura standing there.

"Kakashi-sensei, what did she mean by keeping the ten together?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not sure, but it can't be something of little importance." Kakashi noted as they followed.

At the Namikaze compound Kenshi and Naruto were examining the seal to see if they had been damaged, tampered with, or deteriorated. Once they finished they cut their hands and then placed them on the seal causing the barrier to become visible and shine white as it absorbed the blood. After a few moments the barrier shattered with a boom allowing the Namikaze compound to be entered again.

"Alright. Everyone inside, the main command force should be on their way." Kenshi noted as Naruto opened the gates and made his way into the compound. Kenshi stood outside the doors noting which of his comrades had arrived and who was still on the way.

"Only missing, Hinata, Konoka, Bee, and Ku Fei." Kenshi muttered as he saw the four leap off a nearby building with Kakashi and Sakura right behind them "Alright, you four go on in, I'll talk to them." Kenshi sighed as Konoka kissed his cheek and went inside. Looking at the two he used the byakugan to see that no one else was around.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked curious but annoyed.

"Forgot me already, my sister-in-law." Kenshi grinned.

"Good to see you again Kenshi." Kakashi grinned "You look just like your father."

"Thank you Kakashi." Kenshi nodded as he saw Sakura looking shocked.

"Why is he here?" she asked trying not to shriek.

"I am here because of the alliance between my village and Konaha, as the Yugurekage of Yugure I will not leave my village." Kenshi replied "Now is there anything that I can help the two of you with?"

"No. We were just curious about what was going on." Kakashi replied.

"Very well. I look forward to working with you." Kenshi grinned as he entered the compound and locked the gate. Turning to face his home he felt happy that he had returned here, to his ancestral home. With a grin he entered the compound leaving it to his mother to delegate responsibilities and room assignments while Kenshi headed for his old room to see that Konoka, Setsuna, and Anko had already dropped off their bags. Smiling he set his bag down and simply collapsed on the bed and falling asleep from the long two day walk and all the excitement that had occurred that day.


	27. Chapter 27

_AN* Still no rights to this, otherwise the manga would have more Sakura bashing._

_Stirrings_

Kenshi and the council arrived at training ground 7 early the next day to see that Tsunade, the elders and several jonin were already there.

"We will now begin the tests." Komura replied "Since you are guests you may choose which one will go first."

"Well I'd rather save taijutsu and medical until the end. So how about we start with our special forces first." Kenshi replied as Garra stepped forward.

"Should I go all out?" Garra asked.

"No, but give them a show." Kenshi nodded as Garra faced down Neji Hyuga, his opponent.

"Looks like I finally get to face you." Neji grinned.

"Try to make this entertaining." Garra grinned as the match started. Neji rushed forward in hopes of slipping past his guard but as he was about to strike a black wall rose up in front of him and started sending spikes at him. Leaping back he used the byakugan to see that the black sand was indeed manipulated by Garra.

"Black sand." Neji muttered.

"Iron." Garra corrected "I have learned my full potential. I can manipulate any earthen element." With that suddenly his normal sand attacked from behind him while the iron attacked from the front. Using the jyuken he deflected the attacks but didn't see the attack behind them. Behind the iron was a pale red material that was heading right for him.

"What on earth?" Neji asked as he tried to give it a wide berth but found that the sand and iron had wrapped around his legs.

"Checkmate." Garra replied "That red element is disintegrated mix of bedrock, sandstone, and volcanic rock. It is hard enough that it only requires half of my chakra to perform a burial. This is game."

"Agreed. I forfeit." Neji sighed as Garra released him and called back the sand, iron, and dense mixture into separate containers.

"So, you pick whose next." Kenshi grinned.

"Very well. Torture will go next." Homura replied as Ibiki stepped forward while two shinobi brought out two captured sound nin "The challenge is to see who can get the most information out of their prisoner before they die." With a nod Anko walked forward and looked at her victim, but nodded for Ibiki to go first. Ibiki was swift and his torture was very bloody but got the results. Anko stepped up to her prisoner and took out a needle and injected him with something.

"I just injected you with a serum that will make your body reproduce your blood cells at an alarming rate; meaning no matter how much you bleed you will not die." Anko grinned as she slashed his upper arm to show him what would happen "Now this will keep you alive indefinitely unless you tell me everything you know, then I could make arrangements for this to be a little more pleasant." It was ten minutes later when the sound nin was telling her everything due to increased pain from the non-healing wound. Once he was finished Anko stitched the wound closed and injected him with another serum.

"Now I am going to offer you salvation, you mentioned you family, are they captives of Oto?" Anko asked.

"Yes…" he trailed off.

"If we were to rescue them would you be willing to help us?"

"Yes." He nodded.

"Alright, for now you are under protective custody, after that you will be allowed to join our ranks, but will be monitored for an unspecified length of time." Anko shrugged as two shinobi leapt down from the trees and took the man away.

"That makes 2 to 0." Kenshi nodded.

"How so?" Komura growled.

"We just matched all the info Ibiki gained plus have a source for more." Kenshi chuckled "A live source of info and another shinobi fighting with us marks that as a victory."

"Very well. We will choose the next match." Danzo nodded "Let us have Kenjutsu." Kakashi looked at Kushina and took a step back.

"No thanks. I know how good she is." Kakashi said.

"Smart move." Kushina grinned as she stepped back by Kenshi.

"Alright, how about genjutsu then." Tsunade suggested. With a nod Kurenai and Setsuna approached each other and with a nod began the match. Kurenai struck first using her strongest genjutsu, the pits of hell. Once it was unleashed Setsuna stood in a raging inferno with devils trying to kill her. To everyone else it looked like nothing was happening until Setsuna did a hand sign and shattered the illusion.

"My turn." Setsuna grinned as she used the Sharingan along with a hand sign genjutsu to unleash a double layer genjutsu. Kurenai started in a fiery storm but was not being hurt; instead she was watching Asuma and her one year old child being burnt to death. She screamed in anguish as she took out a kunai and stabbed her hand to end the first jutsu but she was still trapped in another genjutsu except this time she was trapped while Asuma's corpse and her child's tortured her. Kurenai screamed from the pain and the terror of those she loved being dead. Soon she collapsed and Setsuna ended the jutsu while making sure that she was still alive.

"She'll be fine, just let her rest, and no active duty until the shock wears off." Setsuna advised.

"What was that?" Danzo asked.

"Double genjutsu. It's my insurance in case the person can escape the first, it leads right into the second one and once they are there they are usually weakened to the point that they can't think straight." Setsuna explained.

"That's four to zero." Kenshi grinned.

"Ninjutsu." Komura spat.

"Alright, let them have it Asuna." Kenshi grinned.

"Understood." The red haired woman nodded as she was faced with Kakashi.

"Don't hold back." She warned as she started the hand signs "Sunaton: Ikanago (Sand Lance)." Then the sand in the jar on her side shot out as a lance at Kakashi who dodged it while lifting the headband to reveal his sharingan eye. Making quick hand signs he completed his jutsu.

"Suiton: Mizu Ryu!" as the water dragon shot towards her.

"Koriton: Burizadoshirudo (Blizzard Shield)" Then ice pushed by a strong gust of wind countered the dragon while she finished another jutsu "Magumaton: Maguma Abare (Magma Rampage)" she shouted as the ground was torn asunder while red hot rock went after Kakashi who leapt and shunsuied away as quickly as he could.

"You are good. How about we end this with one final attack?" Kakashi asked once the jutsu ended.

"Why not. I've been using some powerful jutsu and you've evaded them quite well." Asuna grinned "Let's end this."

"Chidori!" Kakashi roared as he charged at her.

"Arashiton: Genso Buredo (Elemental Blade)" Asuna shouted as her jutsu activated creating a swirling blade of wind water and lightning around her hand. The two jutsus collided with a deafening boom and once the smoke cleared Kakashi was on the ground with the blade at his throat.

"You are very strong, Copy Cat." Asuna laughed "That's why I had to use my elemental fusions."

"Nice work." Naruto shouted.

"Thank you cousin."

"Cousin?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah, she's a distant relative on our father's side of the family, that's why she has an affinity for all elements like us." Kenshi grinned "Now I believe it is time for Taijutsu." With a nod Might Gai and Kaien stepped forward and looked at each other.

"Let the flames of our youth burn bright!" Gai shouted.

"Whatever you say. Try to entertain me." Kaien grinned.

"Don't go easy on him! He uses the same style you do!" Naruto shouted.

"Does he? Then I shall have to see if he is worthy of being my rival." Kaien grinned as he and Gai took identical stances. Without a second wasted the two attacked each other both of them matching each other's blows until they released the first gate. Gai attempted to start the Initial Lotus but Kaien did something completely different. As Gai attempted to knock him into the air Kaien flipped over him and did a sweeping kick to knock Gai off balance while he started a different attack.

"Dancing Lotus." Kaien replied as he moved in a counterclockwise circle around Gai while unleashing powerful attacks that were slipping past his guard.

"What is he doing?" Homura growled.

"This shows the difference between the two." Garra grinned.

"What do you mean?" Komura asked.

"Kaien uses the original form of the Lotus. He has spent years mastering all of its forms and techniques. Gai has learned the basics for the Lotus but has not actually learned the finer techniques. That is why though they were evenly matched for awhile Kaien will not be beaten." Kenshi explained as Kaien unleashed the next attack.

"Lotus Downpour." Kaien barked as he back flip kicked Gai into the air while using his hands to send himself above Gai. Once he was higher than Gai he flipped to face the incoming jonin, then he began the attacks steadily pushing the jonin towards the ground despite his bodies demand to keep rising skyward. Once they reached about ten feet in the air Kaien used both fists to push himself higher into the air and then flipped and activated his gravity seals to bring him crashing down onto the jonin sending him smashing into the ground leaving a massive crater.

"I don't think he will be getting up." Kaien remarked as he landed.

"Then let's get the medic test underway." Tsunade said as Sakura ran over to Gai and began performing the diagnostic jutsu.

"All of his ribs are broken in at least one place, ribs eight through seventeen are broken in three places with ribs four through seven and eighteen through twenty-one in two. His left arms bones have been shattered. He has dozens of internal wounds and severe internal bleeding." Sakura listed off "There is too much damage. I don't think I can repair it all."

"Allow me." Akari said as she knelt down to look at Gai while chanting something and waiving the staff over him "Your assessment is correct, however his heart has multiple minuscule holes in it, and his lungs as well." Akari said "Can you heal this much damage?"

"No. No medic could to my knowledge." Sakura shook her head.

"I should be able to." Akari said as she began the chanting and waiving the staff over him again, this time with chakra pouring out of it. As they watched the wounds began knitting themselves closed, slowly mending the damage.

"How?" Tsunade asked, intrigued.

"It's her gift. She has been blessed with powerful healing chi, this allows her to use that chant to heal most wounds, and all we taught her was how to mix chakra into it, to amplify her powers so that she could heal even the most life threatening injuries." Kenshi explained "She can even pull someone back from the brink of death." They then turned their attention back to the healing at hand and saw that she was finishing and that Gai was now sitting up.

"There. You should be fine now, but take a day or two to rest, nothing strenuous, no training or anything of the sort and you should be fine." Akari said as she rose and walked back over to the rest of Yugure.

"Satisfied?" Kenshi asked.

"Very. You have proven you worth to be well what you charge." Danzo nodded.

"That's not why we charge so much. We charge that much to pay the wages of all our shinobi along with travel expenses." Naruto explained.

"Will that be all? I'd like to let my taichos have some free time." Kenshi asked.

"I just have a question for you." Komura asked.

"Yes?"

"Why do you have three swords?"

"I only use one of them now. Misuteriburedo no longer accepts me as its master. Therefore I can no longer use those two blades. I only use Black Midnight here." Kenshi said as he placed a hand on the black katana.

"How proficient are you?" Homura asked.

"To the point that I can beat Kushina ninety nine times out of one hundred." Kenshi shrugged.

"Really?" Tsunade said, looking at him with shock.

"It's true. Whenever we spar he usually beats me, but I still have more experience than him so I can win on the rare occasion, Naruto is actually close to Kenshi's level, but his style is still rough around the edges." Kushina said.

"That's because I'm still in training with Golden Sunset." Naruto grinned.

"Is that all?" Kenshi asked.

"Yes. For now. We will let you know if we need anything else from you." Tsunade nodded as the eleven walked back towards the village.

"Hokage-sama. I believe it is best if we get rid of them. They are too much of a threat." Komura growled.

"No. They are exactly what we need." Tsunade retorted "They are strong and are willing to aid us with only a fee for missions. If we are attacked they will fight with us, which will boost our fighting power by a great amount. We cannot afford to not have them with us."

"But!"

"Enough. If I hear one more word of complaint I will have you thrown off the council." Tsunade threatened as she left.

Back in the village Kenshi was meditating on the roof when he sensed Shinku approaching.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Need to talk to you." Shinku replied.

"I'm listening."

"We had another vision."

"What about?" Kenshi said as he faced his demon.

"It was about Itachi. Things are starting to move. The Akatsuki are beginning to make their move, and Itachi's time limit on breaking our genjutsu is up. But what we saw says that unless you can get to him first then Sasuke will kill him and claim the Eternal Mangenkyo Sharingan, and then we will have two of those bastards running around." Shinku explained.

"Alright. I will alert the taichos that we are to be keeping an eye open for Itachi, or we are to end Sasuke." Kenshi nodded.

"Got it boss." Shinku nodded as he leapt off the roof.

"Things are never easy." Kenshi sighed as he returned to his meditation.

In a cave far from Konaha, the Akatsuki were meeting.

"What news?" a blonde haired man asked.

"I have discovered why we cannot find the jinchuruki." Itachi said.

"Why?" asked a woman next to the leader.

"They were hidden by a very powerful genjutsu that I just managed to break. All of them are no longer where we thought they were." Itachi explained.

"Where are they?" the leader asked.

"I am not sure. They have covered their trail well." Itachi sighed.

"Perhaps I could be of assistance?" a hissing voice asked.

"Orochimaru. Why are you here?" Kisame asked.

"I came to offer my assistance, since you have been aiding me in destroying Konaha. All of the jinchuruki are a part of a nomadic village called Yugure, and they are currently working for Konaha." Orochimaru explained.

"Why should we trust you?" a hunchbacked man next to the blond asked.

"Because if you manage to take out those demons then my forces along with the rest of those against Konaha will have an easier time of destroying them." He grinned.

"Very well. Deidara, Sasori. I want you to go and investigate, to see if this is true, if it is, start capturing them one by one, starting with the weakest." The leader said as the meeting came to an end.


	28. Chapter 28

_AN* Still don't own a damn thing._

_Akatsuki Strikes_

Yuan was sitting on the porch drinking his tea when he sensed one of his subordinates approaching. Not waiting long a man leapt over the walls and was kneeling before him.

"You shouldn't do that. The Shodai will get mad." Yuan noted as he took another sip.

"Sir. I have news to report."

"I'm listening."

"Two of the targets are on the move. We believe they are heading here."

"They broke through sooner than expected…" Yuan muttered "Who are we talking about?"

"Sasori and Deidara. They are still a few days away and their direction could change but it is safe to assume that Itachi has broken through Setsuna-taicho's genjutsu."

"Very well. You are dismissed; I will report your findings to the Shodai and the rest of the council immediately." Yean said calmly as he stood up and entered the compound. He made his way through the kitchen in which Temari was already up making tea for herself and Shikamaru, who was still in the study, going over the current active shinobi in Konaha.

"Is he still at it?" Yuan asked.

"Yeah. He said he was almost done." Temari nodded.

"Tell him that once he is done to take the rest of the day off. Too much work isn't good for such a great mind." Yuan replied.

"Understood taicho." Temari nodded as she grabbed the two cups of tea. Yuan then climbed the stairs and rapped on Kenshi's door to hear grumblings from four different voices.

"Be right there." Kenshi called out. After a few minutes and a few more grumblings from the occupants of the room the door opened with Kenshi wearing only his pants.

"Sorry to disturb you Kenshi but we have news." Yuan said as he grinned at Kenshi's attire.

"What is it?" Kenshi yawned.

"Sasori and Deidara are on the move. We believe that they are heading this way." Yuan explained.

"They broke through Setsuna's genjutsu this soon…" Kenshi trailed off "Alright. Alert the rest of the taichos let me get ready and I will alert the Hokage." With a nod Yuan walked off to find the rest of the taichos knowing that several of them would be asleep. Kenshi emerged from his room fully dressed and armed and made his way to the Hokage Tower. Once inside and shoving past several ANBU agents that were ordering him to stop he arrived inside Tsunade's office to see mountains paperwork being managed by shadow clones.

"Tsunade?" Kenshi called out as he entered.

"Over here." Tsunade said from a small table where she was eating breakfast.

"We have news." Kenshi said.

"What do you mean?"

"Akatsuki are on the move. We have confirmed reports that two of them are heading this way, we believe that they have broken through our genjutsu." Kenshi began.

"What genjutsu?"

"The truth is that all of the demons are currently with the village, and all of them have had the half seal created on them. We basically have everything that the Akatsuki is after right here. Knowing that they would attack us in full force we cast a genjutsu over all the jinchuruki to make it seem like they were still in their village while they were actually traveling with us."

"And now that they are on the move you think that they have broken it?"

"Yes. We never bothered to cast the jutsu over Naruto since he was banished and would be traveling around, and since they would send Itachi and Kisame after him, since they are the strongest. If they have sent the artist team then they are just doing reconnaissance."

"What do you recommend?"

"Keep a watch on the surrounding area, let Yugure handle this. It is our problem and therefore we would not want you to get involved. We already have plans set up for these situations." Kenshi grinned "I came to warn you so you wouldn't be caught off guard when you start hearing explosions outside the walls of the village." With that he walked off and bumped into Shizune as he opened the door.

"I'm sorry." She gasped as she saw who it was.

"It's not a problem, Shizune-chan." Kenshi replied as he helped her up "I was just on my way out."

"I see." Shizune nodded "I wanted to congratulate you on your marriages."

"Thank you." Kenshi nodded.

"Are you now finished looking for others that share you affections?"

"That's a silly question Shizune-chan. If you want a date all you have to do is ask." Kenshi chuckled as he walked out of the doorway and down the stairs.

"W…Wh…what just happened?" Shizune asked.

"I believe you have a date my apprentice." Tsunade chuckled. Back in the Namikaze compound Kenshi arrived to see that most of the house hold was now awake and that most were either training in the back or researching whatever held their interest.

"I want all of the jinchuruki and their partners to meet me in the office in ten minutes!" Kenshi called out as he walked in to his father's office and sat down in one of the few chairs and waited for the other nineteen to show up. Once all twenty of them were present did he begin the explanation.

"Garra, Makie." The two stepped forward Makie clinging to Garra's arm.

"Yugito, Ako." Stepping forward, Yugito wore her purple shirt that showed her midriff and the same color pants, her blond hair tied in a pony tail, her features that of grace and beauty. Ako wore pale red clothes that matched her containers and her black hair was pinned up showing off her womanly features, both of the two were staring at Naruto which caused Natsumi to hold him closer to her.

'No wonder Naruto has trouble keeping these two in check, they look like they want to jump his bones right now.' Kenshi thought as he called the next pair "Yaugra, Yuna." The next pair stepped forward. Yaugra wore her usual black pants and tanktop along with her green cloak, her dirty blonde hair kept short and her banes held back with her headband, which helped draw attention away from the scar from the bottom of her left eye all the way to her chin. Yuna wore green as well, except hers was a pale green kimono with turtle designs on it over black shinobi clothes. Her hair was a light shade of green and her face was stoic as always.

"Roshi, Yue." The following pair stepped forward. Roshi was a man in his mid thirties, his red hair and full gotee well kept with a brown forehead guard that was almost like a helmet, he wore a pink hakama and top with a brown chest plate over his front. Yue was like his polar opposite, her pale blonde almost white hair was down giving her childlike features an even greater innocent look, she wore blue pants and a white shirt and on her back was a wakizashi.

"Han, Kaede." The tallest of them all stepped forward. Han was giant of a man standing at seven feet with his red armor that covered his entire body, along with the white clothe that covered his face, over is torso was a simple grey shirt and on his back was a red heat generator that produced steam, making use of Magumaton techniques easier for him. Kaede was nearly as tall as Han, standing at six foot eleven inches she wore black armor that was made of plates of metal, on her back were two katanas and at her sides were two more, her brown hair was cut short that she could be mistaken for a man if not for her crystal blue eyes and her red lipstick.

"Utakata, Chao." The laziest of them stepped forward. Utakata wore a simple blue kimono that was open enough to show off his chest and in his hand was a bubble pipe that he used for entertainment and to use some of his more original jutsu standing at the same height as Naruto he left his brown hair in a tumbled mess. Chao was pale skinned girl who was a little shorter then her host, with her black hair in buns and her brown eyes almost closed, she wore white pants and a monks shirt that had the longer front clothe hanging with a yin yang symbol on the bottom portion of it that extend down to her knees.

"Fu, Shiori." The next pair stepped forward. Fu was a darker skin color, about the same shade as Ku Fei, except she was more eccentric and wore a white skirt, and tanktop that was short enough to show off her mesh undershirt she wore, her hair was a pale brown and she had a constant grin on her face. Shiori was very calm but had her hyperactive side wherever Kenshi was concerned, She was a pale one with black hair, a loose silver shirt and baggy black pants with silver lining on them, on her back was a kodachi and her eyes staring straight at Kenshi with burning desire.

"Bee, Ku Fei." The darker skinned pair stepped forward.

"Naruto, Natsumi." The blonde and the fox stepped forward.

"Arachnid." Kenshi finished as the suit wearing demon stepped beside him.

"I have called all of you here because we have reason to believe that the Akatsuki have broken through Setsuna-taichos genjutsu and know that all of us are here." This got all of them to start speaking at once until Han's deep voice overridded them.

"What are we going to do then?" he asked.

"For now we wait and see what they are going to do. At the moment the artist team is on the move so if they start heading here then we will deal with them accordingly."

"I still say that we should just attack them and get it over with." Roshi sighed.

"We have been over this Roshi." Kenshi sighed.

"He is right." Yue giggled which made Roshi chuckle as well.

"You are right little one." He grinned.

"Anyway, I want all of you to stay on your toes. We already know that the Akatsuki are in control of Ame, and that means that soon they will attack and that will draw in the other three nations. As soon as this happens we will be needed to fight. So stay alert and do not leave the village unless assigned a mission by myself, Naruto, or one of the taichos." Kenshi ordered as they all nodded and left the office except for Naruto.

"You really think that it's going to be that bad?"

"I doubt it, but better to prepare for a downpour and get a drizzle then prepare for a drizzle and get a downpour." Kenshi shrugged as he walked out. It wasn't until three days later that Kenshi received word of the approaching storm.

Kenshi was in his father's office again, going over the list of shinobi that Shikamaru gave him and was marking down names of those that they would need to talk to at one point or another, when there was a knock on the door.

"Enter." He said as Naruto walked in.

"They're almost here." Naruto said.

"Got it. Alert Garra and Kankuro that I want them to meet me at the gates of the village in ten minutes. I want you, ninjutsu squads two through four, medic squad's one through five, the Special Forces puppet corps, and information gathering squads one and three to remain on the walls and be ready to assist if Sasori decides to get serious." Kenshi ordered as he stood up and grabbed Black Midnight, leaving Misuteriburedo behind.

"Not taking the rebellious swords?"

"Too much of a risk in this case. I need every advantage I can get if we are going to take these two down with minimal casualties." Kenshi replied as he disappeared in a flash of black.

"Show off." Naruto muttered as he did the same thing except in red. Kenshi was standing at the gate when Garra and his elder brother arrived.

"Alright you two. We have two of the Akatsuki on our doorstep, so we are using artist plan B-4." Kenshi said as the two nodded and walked out of the gates and signaled for the gates to be closed behind them. Once they were fifty yards away from the gates they could see the two Akatsuki members approaching. One was a hunchbacked figure that barely looked human, while the other had blonde hair and was about as tall as Kenshi. The three stopped and waited for the two to approach. It was fifteen minutes later that the two stopped across from them and they stared each other down.

"Who are you?" The blonde asked.

"Kenshi Namikaze, the Shodai Yugurekage." Kenshi nodded.

"Garra no Subaku, the Special Forces Taicho of Yugure." Garra replied.

"Kankuro, the Puppet Corps commander of the Special Forces of Yugure." Kankuro grinned.

"Sasori." The hunchbacked man nodded.

"Deidara." The blonde replied.

"Now that we all know each other, may we ask what you are doing here?" Kenshi asked.

"Well we are here for the jinchuruki." Sasori replied "Like Garra right there." He pointed to Garra who began preparing to attack.

"And why would we let you take them?" Kankuro asked.

"Because if you don't then we will destroy that pathetic village that you are using as a refuge." Deidara grinned as he showed them his hands and the mouths that were on them.

"Really?" Garra grinned "Let's see you put your money where your mouths are."

With that the five began the attack. Garra sent a wave of sand at Deidara forcing him to move away from Sasori and using his sand took to the air and sent the sand after the blonde while moving further away from the village. Meanwhile Kankuro had opened a medium sized scroll on his back and ran some blood on it and unleashed five puppets.

"Well Sasori, meet Crow, Red Ant, Salamander, Specter, and Shark." Kankuro grinned as Sasori looked at each one.

"I remember each one of them. I made them myself; I am surprised that you are using these five together." Sasori laughed "Crow, Red Ant, and Salamander work well together. However Specter is a solo puppet, and Shark only works together with Hammerhead, or Neptune."

"That's what you think. Ever since I left I have been improving the puppet craft and in this way I have surpassed you." Kankuro laughed as he sent them to attack. Kenshi took a step back and watched as Crow started shooting poison canisters at Sasori while Shark shot forward with its bladed arms, slashing at Sasori who brought out a tail to block the attacks. Suddenly from behind Sasori Salamander shot out his tongue and stopped the tail from moving while Red Ant grabbed his arms and legs. Then from above Sasori Specter began to spin and brought out a massive sword from the depths of its white cloak and smashed the back of Sasori revealing that he was a massive puppet. From the wreckage of the massive puppets rose the true form of Sasori. He was a red haired boy who had turned himself into a puppet, and the only part of his body that was real was his heart that still beat inside.

"Impressive." Sasori grinned "I have never seen such raw talent. I will enjoy making you into a puppet once I kill you." Then taking out a scroll from the wreckage he brought out the one puppet that made him into a wanted man, it was the third Kazekage, the one who was a master of the iron sand technique.

"Kankuro, prepare for strategy 12. I will give you the opening." Kenshi sighed as he walked forward, drawing Black Midnight.

"What are you going to do with that?" Sasori laughed as he began moving the puppet to attack.

"Destroy you. This blade is part of a set of four blades, each one chooses a master. Three of them belong to my village, actually to my family, my mother the Red Death owns Red Dawn, and my brother the Nidaime Yugurekage owns Golden Sunset. However, this one is the most selective, it demands some prior knowledge before it will let you use it. My sensei was a great swordsman, a rival to the Red Death, and he taught me the basics of kenjutsu, and left me a scroll to be opened at a certain time. That scroll contained the twenty basic forms of Black Midnight." Kenshi said as he spun the blade in his right hand, then he ran the index and middle fingers on his left hand down the flat of the blade as he took a back stance with his right arm over his head and the tip of the blade at eye level "Black Midnight first strike: Lunging Crane." With a burst of chakra he charged forward and with a powerful thrust he sent the puppet flying. Manipulating the Kazekage he began using his iron sand to attack. Kenshi began spinning the blade in front of him while running forward "Black Midnight second strike: Spinning Moon Shield." As the iron struck it was sent away to the sides while Kenshi moved closer "Black Midnight third strike: Crescent Moon Dance." With a spinning motion he began slashing the puppet knocking it around.

"Finished!" Kankuro shouted as he sent Crow towards the dueling puppet and his leader. Grinning Kenshi leapt back as Crow wrapped around the Kazekage and the chakra lines that connected Crow turned red and started turning the lines connecting the Kazekage and Sasori the same color.

"What on earth?!" Sasori shouted. Once the red lines reached Sasori's finger tips they disconnected and new lines connected Kankuro and the third Kazekage.

"Puppet theft complete." Kankuro grinned.

"What?" Sasori asked intrigued.

"A jutsu that I developed. It allows me to capture another puppet master's puppet and make it into my own. We've been preparing this to use against you for many months." Kankuro grinned as he had the six puppets face Sasori.

"You are a most impressive one. I will enjoy using you as a puppet once I kill you, along with you Kenshi. I doubt you are giving me your best." Sasori laughed as he took another scroll out of the wreckage and summoned one hundred puppets "These puppets helped me destroy an entire nation." Kenshi then raised his hand and thirty shinobi landed next to them.

"Puppet Corps." Kankuro grinned. Then with a single motion they each took out a single scroll and summoned their own puppets. Then with a motion from Kenshi the puppet masters began performing the hand signs to begin capturing the puppets while Kenshi took a different stance with the tip of the blade imbedded in the ground and his arms crossed over the each other.

"Black Midnight fourth strike: Earthen Shield." Kenshi said as he used chakra to enhance his strength and raise a massive barrier that stopped the first few puppets from attacking. Once the barrier fell the puppet masters struck capturing the puppets first initial wave claiming one third of them. Kenshi then charged forward as the puppets began covering him, with Specter on his right and Shark on his left, warding off any puppet that got to close as he made his way towards Sasori, who now had opened up his own weapons. The blades glistened with poison as he watched Kenshi approach. Leaping into the air Kenshi prepared to strike while Specter and Shark blocked all of the incoming puppets.

"Black Midnight fifth strike: Meteor Smash." Kenshi then increased his gravity seals and swung his sword down as he made contact with Sasori's bladed arm that was over his head. Sasori then realized his mistake as he arm gave out and he felt the blade slashing through his head and heading straight for his heart.

"NO!" he shouted as he felt the blade touch his heart.

"Goodbye Sasori. You may now rest for eternity in the afterlife, forever known as the greatest puppet master and the creator of the greatest puppets in the world." Kenshi said as he slashed through the heart. Sasori's eyes then lost the light in them as the rest of his puppets fell motionless before all of the puppet corps.

During all of this Garra was fighting Deidara, using every type of sand and metal that he had in his arsenal, forcing Deidara to try every trick that he knew how to use.

"What is with this jinchuruki?" he muttered.

"You don't stand a chance." Garra laughed. Garra then sent out iron and volcanic bed rock on two different directions and angles, forcing Deidara to send several of his art bombs to stop the attacks. Once the smoke cleared Deidara saw the error of his tactic and saw that there was a massive cloud of red sand that was about to strike him.

"CRAP!" Deidara shouted as he sent a massive owl bomb up to block the incoming sand as he dropped to the ground off of his mount. Once he touched the ground Garra sprung his trap, unleashing the sand he had made from bedrock and had thinly spread over the ground, and had it wrapping around his legs.

"Checkmate." Garra laughed as the sand wrapped around the bomber. Right before Garra could perform the burial the sand exploded and Deidara stood there burnt and bloody.

"I refuse to die!" he shouted as he stuck his hands inside the pouches and pulled his hands out and created another massive owl and took off into the sky, retreating from the sand taicho. Once the former Iwa bomber was out of site Kenshi approached to check and see how his troops had faired.

"No major injuries, but a few have been poisoned." Kenshi sighed raising his left hand, signaling the medic squads arrived on the scene and began the purging the poison from all of the systems.

"Way to go." Naruto laughed as he checked on each one of his comrades. Once everyone had their wounds treated and the poison purged from their systems they returned to Konaha to see that most of the shinobi had been watching the battle and were all applauding the Yugure shinobi.

"Most impressive." Danzo said as he approached "Is there any chance of getting you to start teaching our shinobi?"

"Only if you want to start paying us more. And we would select the trainees." Kenshi nodded as they walked back "Now if you will excuse me I will be back in the Namikaze compound, asleep."


	29. Chapter 29

_AN* Sorry for the late update, ive been rather busy lately and havent had the time to be writing any of my stories. Now as usual i don't own a darn thing, nor will i for Naruto, otherwise, Sasuke would be dead, Sakura would shut up and Hinata and Naruto would be going out. As usual R&R and enjoy the latest chapter._

_Training_

The day following the battle outside the village, all of the shinobi were talking about how strong Yugure was, and how mighty the village would be if they could be trained by them. Kenshi was sitting in a council meeting listening to the elders try to convince him to train some of their shinobi.

"I have already told you, you would have to either pay us a fee for our knowledge or have that shinobi join us when we leave, and only we would choose who we train." Kenshi sighed.

"But…" Komura began.

"My village, my rules." Kenshi grinned.

"He has a point." Shukaku noted "We cannot force him to do anything, it's in the contract."

"But why won't you teach us, so we can better aid you on the battlefield." Danzo asked.

"Does it look like we need help?" Kenshi laughed "Each member of Yugure can take down ten of your shinobi, the taichos can take out a hundred easy, and myself and Naruto could decimate your whole force without breaking a sweat."

"Still why not teach us?" Danzo pressed.

"Because it's bad business." Kenshi replied "If we taught everyone we worked for how to do things we wouldn't have any more clients."

"How about a compromise." Homura suggested.

"Such as?"

"We will allow you to train any shinobi you see fit to train, and we will assist you the next time Akatsuki attacks."

"Not needed. We have plans in place to deal with each team the Akatsuki have, even plans for potential members. We don't need any help from you guys." Kenshi replied.

"You are unreasonable!"

"No. You just are a horrible negotiator."

"Kenshi, how about you have some of your members teach academy students?" Tsunade asked.

"I suppose. The quality of your shinobi sucks to be honest." Kenshi yawned "I'll send over a few of my shinobi that aren't doing anything important for the time being."

"What will you be teaching?" Inoichi asked.

"The basics. Basic nin, gen, tai, ken, fuinjutsus and basic first aid." Kenshi replied.

"That is too advanced!" a civilian shouted.

"That is the bare minimum for most shinobi schools. If you don't know the basics of these then things will go badly for everyone on a mission. A well rounded shinobi is better than a special jonin." Kenshi argued "All of the taichos are able to use other areas as well, they just mainly use their specialty, for example, Asuna is also a skilled kenjutsuist, and a very skilled fuinjutsuist."

"Still…" the civilian tried to argue.

"Would you rather have your child have to learn more and survive a mission or would you rather they learn very little and get killed because of their ignorance?" he asked "This is my only offer, take it or leave it."

"We accept." Tsunade nodded "Will there be a charge?"

"No. For helping young students we won't charge you, but we request that the sensies leave, and that a barrier is erected to keep away spying eyes." Kenshi replied.

"Deal." Danzo nodded. With that the council adjourned while Kenshi started mentally going through the names of anyone he thought would be good instructors for this exercise.

The next day Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Tenten, Haku, and Naruto were all at the academy to teach the first lesson. As they approached Iruka looked at each of surprised at how much they had changed. Ino had grown into a real beauty, her long blonde hair was taken care of and she wore a purple tanktop that showed off her mid drift and a purple skirt. Choji had gotten taller and looked husky instead of fat, with his red clothes and his grey chest armor he looked almost exactly like his father. Shikamaru had his hair tied up in the back and now wore black pants and long sleeved shirt with a black chunin vest on and a ninja-to on his back as well. Tenten looked almost exactly the same, except she now had a katana at her side, along with several scrolls on her back, and she now wore a white shirt that was fastened closed and black pants. Haku had let her black hair remain at its mid back length and now wore a dark blue shirt and black pants, while on her left arm was the Uzumaki crest, and on her back was a small scroll that contained her secret weapon, that only Kenshi and Naruto know about.

"Welcome you six." He grinned.

"Good to see you Iruka." Naruto grinned as he shook his hand.

"So what is each of you teaching?"

"Naruto will be teaching Fuin, Tenten will be teaching Ken, Ino will be teaching Gen, Choji will be teaching Tai, I'll be teaching Nin, and Haku will be teaching first aid." Shikamaru explained as a few more shinobi arrived carrying seals.

"They are here to seal up the school until you are done?" he asked looking at the men and women carrying the seals.

"Yeah. No offense Iruka but we don't want any uninvited guests." Ino explained as she watched all of the instructors leaving.

"Haku." Naruto instructed.

"Of course." She smiled as she started the hand signs "Koriton: Hansha o Kensaku (Searching Reflection)" with that she stayed quiet until she finally opened her eyes "In rooms D-3, C-4 and A-1 there are still people hiding." She reported as Ino made three shadow clones and sent them to each room to unleash her perfected mind capture jutsu. Once she was done, three ANBU with the word ROOT written on their masks came out.

"Any more in there?" Shikamaru asked.

"No, these are it." Ino said as she sent away her clones and freed the men.

"What…?" they muttered once they realized that they were outside.

"Leave, before we decide to take out your treachery on the entire village." Naruto threatened.

"Just like the demon you are!" one shouted as he looked at him.

"Allow me." Choji grinned as he made several hand signs, increasing the size of his hands, and grabbing the three "Enjoy the flight!" he shouted as he threw them towards the gates of the village.

"Alright seal it up!" Naruto ordered as the Yugure shinobi went around the compound sealing up the entire building, with a tinted shield so that they could look out but no one could look in.

"Alright kids, you can come outside now!" Tenten shouted as the hundreds of kids came outside.

"Alright, today we are going to be teaching all of you what it takes to be a great shinobi, just like the Hokage." Naruto grinned as most of the kids cheered "However, we would like you all to not tell anyone what we are teaching you, ok?"

"OK!" they shouted.

"If you do, we will stop teaching you, and then you won't be great shinobi, just normal ones that others laugh at." Shikamaru finished "We will now number you off by sixes. Ones will be going over to those trees in the way back, twos will be heading for the auditorium, threes will be heading to sparring grounds, fours will be heading for the roof, fives will be heading for the lecture hall, sixes will stay right here." Once he was done explaining he started counting them off until they were all dispersed, with one hundred and fifty for each of the Yugure shinobi.

Shikamaru's group was in the back by the trees where he was beginning his lecture about ninjutsu.

"Alright, I'm going to be teaching each of you about Ninjutsu. Now Ninjutsu has many different elements with new ones being developed or discovered. The basic ones I'm going to be teaching you are how to use a substitution jutsu, and a simple attack jutsu." He explained as he showed them the substitution first. Once all of them had succeeded once he moved on to the next one teaching all of them a basic attack jutsu.

"This jutsu is called Hi-ryu (Fire Stream), it will create a small burst of fire that will burn your enemies and can cause a distraction. Now none of you use this against your friends or family, this is for self defense on a mission once you are all shinobi." Shikamaru explained as he walked them through the hand signs and letting each of them practice it until they got it right.

With Ino she was teaching the kids how to break Genjutsu.

"Genjutsu is the art of trapping someone in illusions. There are two ways to break this though, one is through pain, the other is through disrupting your chakra." She began "Now each of you is going to be trapped in a simple illusion, and all you have to do is break it." With that she cast a simple genjutsu where each of them was trapped in a white room and couldn't move. She sat there watching the students break free one by one, some by disrupting their chakra while a few of the older ones actually hurt themselves by taking out training kunai and ramming them into their ribs or other tender areas. Once that was done did she introduce them to that type of genjutsu, teaching them the hand signs while letting them test it out on her and her telling them how they did.

Choji was busy teaching each of the students to not fight like berserkers, and instead fight like actual warriors. He had them practicing basic martial arts forms and once that was done let them spar against each other while he made sure to correct each one who was having problems.

Tenten was having fun with her group as she had each student with a practice sword and was letting them practice the basic fighting styles against each other or for those who had more confidence or skill let them spar against her, while she did take it easy on them she still destroyed them one by one.

"You are all making progress, and if you are not comfortable with the sword then we can switch over to other weapons until you find one that fits for you." Tenten said as several of the students asked to switch weapons, some taking shorter or longer swords, while others tried out different weapons from trench knives to sickles and chains to axes and spears.

Haku was teaching the students about different medicinal herbs and how to use them to heal different ailments along with how they could treat different injuries out in the field.

"You won't always have a medic ninja out on missions with you, so it is a good thing to know what to do and how to treat different wounds that occur." She explained as she asked them to repeat what she had just taught them.

Naruto was sitting at the desk waiting for them to finish the first of the signs that he had shown them. Deciding to go easy on them he had asked them to make a basic exploding trap tag, and then to bring it to him once they were finished so he could inspect their work and say if it would have worked if pumped full of chakra. Not too long after the students began trickling forward with their work, most of which Naruto told them needed practice but that it was a good first try, while a few others had actually made a few good ones.

"Alright, now I'm sure that you are all wondering why I had you do this." Naruto began.

"Yeah!" they shouted.

"Well you see, this is basic Fuinjutsu, basic seals. Seals are an important thing for shinobi and any who can make their own will save tons of money and be able to invent new ways for their country to defend itself. This is a hard subject to learn and any who do show signs of having talent for this will be sent to my mentor Jiraya of the sanin for actual training." Naruto explained as he saw the older ones eyes light up at the mention of the Ero-sanin. After several hours of hard work and each one getting a group they stopped lessons for the day, letting the kids leave once the barrier was dropped.

"How'd it go?" Iruka asked as he approached.

"Very well. Most are willing to learn and many are excelling at certain areas. We didn't teach them anything that is purely from our village but we did teach them to start questioning the methods that they are taught." Naruto grinned "They all want to get stronger, and they all want to learn. I know for a fact that we have at least one hundred students who show signs of having skill in Fuinjutsu."

"That is good to know." Iruka nodded "Just to let you know several of the council were trying to get access to the school, I didn't let them and neither did anyone from Konaha who was present still."

"Thanks. Maybe next time you can observe." Haku grinned as the six headed for the compound "We'll do this again next week."

At the compound Kenshi had been training with several of the taichos who wanted to spar but Kenshi couldn't focus.

"You seem distracted sir." Kaien noted.

"I'm worried. The Akatsuki know we are here, and they know we have enough power to stop anything that they try as just the organization. I fear I may have brought war to Konaha."

"It was bound to happen eventually." Kushina remarked.

"Yeah. I mean at the moment the only one that would attack would be Ame, and they don't have the man power to fight us, let alone us and Konaha." Yuan agreed.

"True. Hopefully my feeling is wrong but it usually isn't. I feel that soon Konaha and Yugure will be faced with a battle that we have never fought before." Kenshi sighed as he called it a day. Once he was back inside he went to his father's office and began pouring over the old journals, reading everything that his father had developed and how he had learned from his mistakes. Kenshi particularly focused on the war with Iwa, trying to see how his father had set up tactics and how the battles had been fought.

"Sir?" a voice from the doorway called.

"Yes?" he asked looking up to see that it was Nano, one of the information squad members.

"We have a report for you from one of your own personal spies. They say that it concerns the Akatsuki." She said.

"Very well, leave it here." He ordered as she set down the black envelop. Once she left he closed and locked the door and opened the envelop to see that the message was from Itachi.

"I am reporting that Pain is making his plans to capture all of the jinchuruki by possibly aligning Ame with Oto, Kusa and Taki. He also plans on sending the undead team to try and attack Konaha, to weaken it before the invasion. Regardless Orochimaru still intends to attack Konaha with his alliance, and he will have Sasuke leading the attack with his own personal team called Hebi. I know that one of them is a half devil; the other is a chakra sensor who far exceeds any that I have ever seen or heard about. If the attack comes before we can execute our plan then I will fight against you and your allies, but will require your help in faking my death. If all goes well I can take up my role as taicho soon and be able to bring an end to the madness of Madra the true leader of Akatsuki. With hopes the Yugure still shines bright, signed Itachi Uchiha." Kenshi read as he thought on the implications of this. The plan to fake Itachi's death had been in motion since they had first formed Yugure and once Itachi had gained all of the info that he could he was going to contact them so that they could help him fake his death and bring him to their side without the Akatsuki knowing until it was too late. However if Pain made this alliance then they would have to excel their plans and fake his death even earlier.

"Son of a bitch." He cursed as he burned the letter, and then heading for the secret base, deciding that it was time to open the Namikaze vault.


	30. AN

I am very sorry about the lack of updates lately. I no longer have a Microsoft word application so I can only type at my school or at my dad's house. I apologize for the wait and I will try to update as soon as I possibly can. Thank you for your patience.


	31. Chapter 30

_AN* Well I thank you for your patience, and for all of the suggestions that were given. It made me happy to read that you were offering to help me continue this story, along with others that I write. Therefore since this is my most popular I have decided to update this one first. So please read and enjoy, and leave any reviews that you want._

_Gathering Storm Clouds_

Kenshi worked his way through the town until he arrived at the decrypt building that he hadn't been to since before Naruto took the Chunin exams. Entering the building he moved the wall and entered Naruto's old secret base. Walking through and taking note of the marks, he started making sure that he was following his father's directions exactly. He finally stopped at a wall with a series of scratches on it that looked like a sealing mark.

'Ok. Tap the seal three time, then go three stones up and tap another two times, after that go down one and right four and tap four times, Lastly go back to the symbol, tap it twice, then twist the stone sticking out and turn it counterclockwise until it clicks.' He thought as he went through the steps. Once he was done the wall slid back and opened up to a large hallway leading back towards the estate.

"I still can't believe Naruto instinctively found this place." Kenshi muttered as he walked down the corridor. He finally arrived at a large door with a phoenix, a dragon, a sea serpent, and a minotaur, with the phoenix on the upper left, the dragon in the upper right, the sea serpent below the phoenix and the minotaur below the dragon. Stepping forward each of the mythical creature removed themselves from the door and barred access to the room beyond.

"Hold." The minotaur ordered.

"Who seeks to enter the halls of the Namikaze's fire vault?" the phoenix asked.

"I Kenshi Namikaze, current clan head of the Namikaze." He replied.

"Which of us can you summon to prove your claim?" the sea serpent asked.

"I am the summoner of Dragons." He said.

"Well then, summon one of my brethren and we shall see if your claims are true." The dragon growled. With a nod he drew a bit of Black Midnight from its sheathe to cut his hand and went through the hand signs, summoning the chief of dragons.

"Kenshi. Why have you summoned me?" the dragon yawned.

"I have summoned you Fidelius-sama because I need you to confirm who I am so I may enter the vault we spoke of." Kenshi nodded.

"Ahh. Dragon, I Fidelius, chief of the dragons of the infinite mountains, do credit the claims of Kenshi Namikaze." Fidelius growled.

"Understood. We shall allow entrance to you Kenshi Namikaze." The four said as the returned to the door, opening the path for Kenshi. With a puff of smoke Fidelius disappeared and Kenshi entered the massive hall to see thousands of scrolls on shelves along with several maps, weapons, and books that were diaries of the legendary four of each generation. Walking down he found what he was looking for, the oldest of the diaries, written by his distant ancestor Hiru Namikaze. Opening the diary he began reading over it:

"May these be my opening words, and may they be read during a time of peace for the world. The Rikudo Sage has just named me as the master of the Dragons of the Infinite Mountains, and that I am to work with three others under him to help protect the world from those who would seek to destroy it. My comrades are each different and we each have our way of doing things, but we all work well together, and are all willing to protect the world. I am writing these words before I am to meet and fight the ancient beings for their alliance to our forming strength, so that we can prepare for the future and pave the way for the future generations." Kenshi then skipped several pages until he found what he was looking for, concerning the Biju "As of today we four are to buy time for the Rikudo Sage while he prepares to seal the Biju away inside of himself. We are all worried and my wife fears that I will not come back from this venture. However I know in my heart that we four must oppose the great demon otherwise many thousands will perish. Whatever awaits me I accept it with open arms and a smile in my heart. We four are to summon the chiefs and fight it, dealing as much to it as we can. I have spoken at length with Grion, the chief and he agrees that this is a suicide venture but he also sees no other way to counter act this great threat. With hopes that this will not be my last entry I know leave to go to the battle field and to face the greatest threat that has ever been known." This was the last entry written in that hand but a few pages later there was a new entry that seemed to be in a different hand.

"This is the Rikudo Sage, writing to tell the details of what occurred that faithful day I sealed the Biju inside of myself. The four faced the creature on the plains between the lands of fire and lightning, keeping it from moving towards any of the villages. They fought valiantly but the Biju was too great a foe and cut them down one by one, starting with the sea serpent and Rukia, followed by the minotaur and Kanda. After those two fell it focused on the phoenix and Momo, and then dragon and Hiru, the last to fall. I arrived just as Hiru and the dragon were taken down and performed the sealing. Once the beast was sealed I went to Hiru's side and listened to his final words. He said to me "I do not regret what has befallen us this day, for our deaths saved the lives of a great many more. Just promise me to make sure that all of the future generations know what has occurred this day." It with that last request that he left this world and why I have written this final message into the journal of the first dragon. To any future generations, know that the four must unite when the land faces a crisis, and I fear that another one approaches, for I shall soon use the Biju's great powers to separate it into ten separate bodies, thus keeping it from making the lives of the four who passed on meaningless. With hopes that the future will be peaceful, I write these words."

"Interesting." Kenshi muttered "But why is this called the Namikaze vault?" Walking further down the rows he grabbed the newest of the journals, discovering that it was his grandfathers.

"This maybe the final journal for the guardians. The council has seen fit to try and create a power to rival ours and seeks to destroy us with it in the end. They have created the sanin and have made the hokage name his own students as the chosen three. Since this proves to be a great catastrophe I have been given the permission from the other three to turn this vault here in Konaha into the Namikaze vault, to protect its contents from those that would seek to use them against the innocent, like Danzo and his ROOT organization. The other three have set off to secure the other three vaults and make sure that their contents are kept safe from evil hands. I pray that Ichigo Lord of the minotaur, Kaoru princess of the phoenix, and Rei lady of the sea serpent all manage to secure their own personal vaults. If in the end these vaults are kept safe may the guardians unite once more and open the fifth vault, the vault of the Rikudo Sage. I pray that one of my blood reads these final words. Know that the dragons are a fierce and honorable force and will side with all but one summons, the snakes. If presented with the snakes they will slaughter them before they do anything else, if the sanin do prove a threat send out the chief of dragons onto Orochimaru's snakes and let him taste the true fear of the great dragons."

'So that explains why this is my family's vault.' Kenshi thought as he set down the last volume and grabbing an empty one. Taking out a pen he started to enter his own journal entry about what had occurred and what he intended to do. Once he was finished he headed for the scrolls and with several shadow clones he started going through them all, setting aside any that he deemed of use. Once he was done he started having the clones memorize the contents of the scrolls as he felt Shinku send him a warning that something was going down outside.

Exiting the tunnels he arrived onto street level to see Shinku waiting for him his face in worry.

"They're here." He growled.

"Damn. They are too early." Kenshi cursed.

"And we haven't come up with a suitable plan to stop that damn religious bastard." Shinku noted.

"Send word to Shikamaru that I want him to gather anyone from both Konaha and Yugure that he thinks can help take down that bastard. I want you to get Kushina, Kaien, Asuna, and if he is here Jiraya to me as soon as you can."

"Got it." Shinku nodded "Should we demons sit this one out again?"

"No. I want all of the demons and the jinchuruki to be on standby and ready to move out in case things go wrong." Kenshi replied as he ran towards the gates. Once he arrived he saw that Shikamaru was there with the rest of Ino-Shika-Cho, along with Kakashi, Asuma, and several members of the ninjutsu corps.

"This everyone you want?" Kenshi asked.

"Yeah. I know we can't kill him since he seems to stay alive no matter what is done to him, so I'm going to trap him alive." Shikamaru grinned.

"Got it. While you deal with Hidan, my team will deal with Kakuzu." Kenshi nodded as Kushina, Kaien, and Asuna arrived.

"Jiraya isn't back from his intelligence gathering mission yet." Kaien reported.

"If that man isn't here because he is peeping at the hot springs again I swear I will castrate him." Kenshi growled as he exited the gates "Alright you all know the plan, this one is a loose one at best so go off your best judgment and make sure that you bring your sorry asses back alive." With that the two teams ran off, most of Shikamaru's taking strategic positions around the forest that they would be fighting in. Once all of the ones were in position they all stopped to see the two walking into sight. Hidan had slicked back silver gray hair with the Akatsuki cloak on and a necklace with symbol of his twisted religion on it. In his right hand was a three bladed scythe that he used to start his twisted ritual. Kakuzu was tall with his entire body hidden except for a small portion of his face which showed his gray eyes, that seemed lifeless.

"Hey Kakuzu, any of these guys need to be left alive?" Hidan asked looking at the small group in front of him.

"Nope, just don't mess them up to much. I'd like to see if there is a bounty on any of them that we could cash in on." Kakuzu replied as Hidan stepped towards the group.

"Shikamaru, he's all yours." Kenshi ordered as Shikamaru looked at the religious man.

"Hey, if you really want to go crazy follow me. Lots more interesting fights with me." Shikamaru promised as he and most of the group leapt off into the trees with Hidan shrugging and following leaving the four Yugure shinobi standing there with Kakuzu.

"Clever. Drawing away that idiot like that. But tell me, what do you know about me?" he chuckled.

"To be honest, not too much. However what do you know about us?" Kenshi countered.

"Hahahahahahaha. Not too much. You Yugure bastards are very secretive. I'm still amazed you managed to fool us for so long."

"Don't be. We were more shocked you ended it so soon." Kushina replied.

"Really? You forget that we have Itachi Uchiha on our side."

"And we have an Uchiha on our side as well, one who exceeds Itachi in pure ingenuity." Kaien grinned "So boss, can I start kicking this guy around the forest?"

"Not yet. We take this slow and safe, no telling what this guy can do." Kenshi noted as they started each other down.

"Smart. I can at least enjoy a good fight." Kakuzu laughed as he ditched the Akatsuki cloak and revealed his stitched body. Charging forward several of the stitches on his arms extended, becoming moving blades that were meant to stab them. With a nod Kushina moved in first, using her katana Red Dawn to block the initial attacks while Asuna and Kenshi struck from the sides.

"Arashiton: Pāfekutosutōmu (Perfect Storm)" they shouted as the twin jutsu started. Lightning began to swirl as the wind battered him from both sides, holding him in place. Then the rain started falling at high speeds, striking Kakuzu, but to no affect, as he was using an earth jutsu to harden his skin. Before he could move, lightning struck the stitched up man, holding him in place while Kaien struck.

"Dancing Lotus!" Kaien shouted as he did the strikes but stopped behind Kakuzu "Smashing Lotus!" He then smashed his fist through the mans back, feeling something wooden as he punched through. Pulling back he moved away, still in a fighting stance.

"What's wrong?" Kenshi asked, his hand moving towards Black Midnight.

"He's not dead. I missed the heart." Kaien explained.

"Very true." Kakuzu said as suddenly his black shirt stretched as four masks emerged "You destroyed one of my hearts."

"Then the reports were true." Kenshi muttered.

"What are you talking about?"

"We have reports about you, from a long time ago, that you used those black threads to remove the still beating heart from your opponents and from their use them to extend your life." Kushina replied.

"I see. So you had an idea what to expect. Doesn't matter, soon you will be replacing any of the hearts you damage." he laughed as the masks took on living form.

"Boss?" Kaien asked.

"Yeah. Pick your target, and be careful." Kenshi replied as he looked at Kakuzu. With a nod the three each leapt back, each one preparing to fight a hard battle against an unknown foe.

Kushina dodged around the wind bursts that were shot at her slowly luring it away from the main fight. Once she was far enough away, far out of sight of Kenshi and the others did she get serious.

"You are the unlucky one. There is a reason why I am still the Red Death." she grinned as she attacked "Blood Storm." Using shushin no jutsu she moved in front of the masked foe, and with amazingly fast slashes she cut up the mask and the entire body into tiny scraps that drifted on the wind.

"How foolish, to think that you could oppose the Red Death." she chuckled as she headed back to where Kakuzu was probably waiting.

Asuna was dodging the fire bursts until she had seen everything that it could do at long and short range.

"I suppose I should end you quickly." she noted as she started the hand signs "Suiton: Mizu Ryu no Yari (Water Dragon Spear)" she shouted as the water formed a spear point with a dragon wrapped around it, and charged at the mask who tried to use fire to overcome it but was overpowered and destroyed "Pitiful." with those final words she walked back towards Kakuzu.

Kaien was dodging the lightning bursts from the mask he was fighting until he got bored and decided to end it with a bang.

"Primary Lotus!" he roared as he unraveled the bandages around his forearms and wrapped it in the mask, spinning high in the air and smashing it straight to the ground with a deafening boom. He took one look at the destroyed mask before he decided to catch back up with the others.

Kakuzu could feel his hearts being eliminated so quickly that he was certain that they had somehow tricked him into this fight. Kenshi was moving fast slashing through the threads that threatened to kill him he finally got the chance to unleash his power.

"Black Midnight sixth strike: Rising Tempest." he grinned as he stabbed his sword into the ground and knocked a large chunk up to knock Kakuzu into the air, following after him, slashing him dealing severe damage to him in rapid succession "Black Midnight seventh strike: Diving Falcon." With those words he used the flat of the katana to knock him towards the ground while increasing the weight on his weight seals to dive faster after him and once he was in range he began slashing him, making sure that he would land on his back. Once they landed he stabbed the immortal man through the heart and watched as the life left his eyes for good.

"Not bad Kenshi." Kushina grinned as the taichos arrived.

"Yeah, now lets go see how things are faring with Shikamaru." Kenshi nodded as he turned and saw Kakashi waiting for them.

"No need. He sent me back saying that it all went according to his plan, and that he is now buried alive in the forest that the Nara's gather the deer antlers from." Kakashi explained.

"Good to know." Kenshi nodded as he walked towards the village "I appreciate your help."

"It was no problem." he nodded as the five of them returned to the village, most of the party exhausted and wanting to do nothing more then sleep.


	32. Chapter 31

_AN: I'M ALIVE! Well that is the best term for it, however this story will be having a long delay after this chapter. I am very sorry but I have reached a block and am not sure of how to get past it, but as soon as I do find a way to get past this delay I will update again and hopefully revive this story for all of you that seem to love it so. As always Read and Review._

_Rendezvous_

After a week of recovery Kenshi received the dreaded message.

"Shodai." Nano said as she handed him another sealed envelop.

"Thank you Nano, you are dismissed." Kenshi sighed as he opened the letter "I send this message to alert you that the Madra is suspecting me as a traitor, and has let slip to Orochimaru my whereabouts so that Sasuke might finish me off. I need you assistance if I am to escape this trap. Enclosed is my current hiding spot and where I will be heading next." With a grunt Kenshi read the map that was included and walked out into the compound. Looking about for a few minutes he found Naruto with Natsumi, who was in the middle of seducing him for some morning "delight".

"Naruto." Kenshi said in full leader mode.

"Yeah?"

"It's time. We have a code orange, I want you to gather the people we discussed and meet me at the village gates in ten minutes." Kenshi said as he hurried off. Once at the gates he saw Naruto arrive with Hinata, Setsuna and Shinku.

"Naruto said it was a code orange." Setsuna said with eyes saying that it was a false alarm.

"It is. We have to move fast, by now Hebi is on the move to Itachi's location. So we have to travel as swiftly as possible." Kenshi said as he summoned a dragon.

"You called Kenshi?" the female sapphire dragon asked.

"Yes Azul. We need to get moving and fast." Kenshi said as the five leapt onto Azul's back.

"Of course." she nodded as she opened her wings and took off, following Kenshi's directions to the first hiding spot where Itachi was supposed to be. After flying for several hours Azul landed, leaving them just a short distance away from the hideout.

"All right. Here's the plan. Hinata start scouting, look for either Itachi's chakra or Kisame's. If they aren't here then we get moving again to the next hideout. If they are then we get started on the plan." Kenshi ordered as she looked about the building.

"I found them. They are both here but Kisame is moving outside, there are four chakra signatures heading towards this place." she reported.

"Hebi." Kenshi confirmed as he used his byakugan to look about "Alright. I'm going in along with Setsuna. The rest of you are to hold off Hebi for as long as possible. Avoid fighting Kisame if possible." he ordered as he and Setsuna ran towards the building.

Kenshi and Setsuna were soon inside and found Itachi sitting in a chair looking at the door with a smug grin.

"You are fast. Kisame just went out to hold off Hebi." Itachi explained.

"We flew. And we sent the Nidaime, the arachnid and the Hyuga bride of the Nidaime to hold them off." Kenshi grinned.

"Then you are ready?"

"Yeah. It's a complicated jutsu and it will take some time to get it right if we are to fake your death properly." Kenshi explained as he began drawing the signs on the ground "Once it is done though you will have faked your death and be safe with Yugure before the Akatsuki even realizes what happened." With a nod he watched as they worked while outside a battle was raging.

Naruto and his group and arrived just in time to see Sasuke and his team arrive and be stopped.

"Only the Uchiha is allowed to pass." Kisame said.

"Actually he isn't." Naruto said as he moved in front of Sasuke "So how are you doing you gay prick?"

"Dope." Sasuke cursed as he drew his sword.

"So you want to go blade to blade, well at least mine can kick the crap out of yours." Naruto grinned as he unsheathed Golden Sunset. With a growl the two clashed with Naruto grinning his infamous fox grin as he blocked all of the traitors slashes.

"I heard you were banished from Konaha." Sasuke remarked as he slashed at the blond who blocked it with ease.

"Yeah, and now I am a kage." Naruto grinned "So even if you left Oto I would still outrank you."

"YOU BASTARD!" he roared "CHIDORI!" he shouted as he did the hand signs and extended the chidori right towards Naruto.

"Katon Rasengan: RasenBomb!" Naruto shouted as he made the fiery rasengan and threw it right at the oncoming chidori causing it to explode before it could even make contact "Fuuton Rasengan: RasenShuriken!" then with wind chakra creating the next rasengan he threw the spiraling shuriken at the Uchiha who barely managed to dodge it but could still feel pain from the attack. With a growl he charged at the blond using his taijutsu skills against the blond who used his own skills that he had learned from many different styles and mixed them into his own which was now called Shi No Samazamana(Variety of Death). Spinning around the punches Naruto started with basic Mauy Thai and dealt punishing elbow blows into the black haired man, and then transitioned into Pencak Silat and used bladed hand strikes to make small cuts to his face and other soft areas. Following that he moved into basic Karate and struck with powerful punches that shook Sasuke's insides causing him to be hesitant with his strikes and too quick to try and defend himself. Naruto finally decided to end his suffering and transferred into Jujitsu and grabbed an incoming punch and twisted his body so that he was using Sasuke's forward momentum to throw him over his shoulder and into the ground.

"That should take care of you." Naruto noted as Kisame whistled.

"Not bad. Haven't seen that many blends of martial arts in a long time." he grinned.

"So are you going to fight us?" Shinku asked looking at the former Kiri-nin.

"Nah. I can tell that the blond is going to be one hell of a fight by himself, and adding you and the girl over there, I wouldn't fancy my chances." Kisame grinned.

"Pretty smart, but you forget about us." one of Sasuke's underlings grinned.

"Suigetsu." Kisame grinned "You would be a fun match in swords alone, but otherwise you are nothing but fish food, I bet the girl here could wipe the floor with you."

"I could." Hinata smiled "I can tell by looking at you, one good Raiton jutsu and you would be finished."

"She's right." the red haired girl said from her spot by Sasuke making sure that he was alive.

"The idiot traitor is fine." Naruto replied "I didn't kill him, just showed him the difference in our skills, and even with his Sharingan he won't be able to imitate those movements."

"Why not?" she growled.

"Because they take practice to perform, you can't just copy them and expect to get them right away. It took me a lot of practice with hundreds of shadow clones in order to get this far." Naruto replied as he looked at the building and saw a small glimmer of light signaling that they were to leave "And now our time here is up." Naruto remarked as the three of them left.

Inside the building Setsuna and Kenshi had just finished the jutsu and had created the copy needed. Itachi then led them to the hidden passage and then activated the bomb jutsu that would destroy the entire building. Once outside they watched the building explode and watched the now conscious Sasuke run into the burning wreckage and start looking for his brother only to find the body.

"DAMNIT!" Sasuke roared as the other members of Hebi arrived to see the body and then back away from the Uchiha.

"It's sad to see how far he has fallen." Itachi noted.

"That it is, taicho." Setsuna agreed.

"So I am officially the genjutsu taicho then?" he asked looking at Kenshi.

"Yeah. This was the plan after all." Kenshi replied as they started walking through the forest, soon meeting up with the rest of their team.

"So are we flying back?" Hinata asked.

"No. We are walking because we don't want anyone from Akatsuki to know exactly where we are, and Konaha will likely want to know what we were up to if we arrive in such a flashy manner." Kenshi explained.

"It makes sense." Itachi noted.

"Thanks bro." Kenshi grinned while Itachi gawked at him.

"Bro?" he asked.

"Yeah, since me and Setsuna are married." Kenshi said with a shrug as Setsuna kissed his cheek.

"What the hell have I missed since I have left?" he shouted.

"Well, I am also married to Konoka and Anko. Naruto is married to Hinata here, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten, Ayame Ichiraku, Haku and he is romantically involved with his demon." Kenshi said as Itachi was trying to process all of the new information.

"Clan Restoration Act." Naruto explained.

"Still..." Itachi sighed as they walked. The next day as they were leaving Kenshi stopped, staring behind them his hand on Black Midnight.

"Come out!" he roared. After a few minutes a man stepped into sight, a blue clothe wrapped blade at his side.

"I'm impressed you knew where I was." he said "But still that won't save you."

"Who is he?" Itachi asked.

"Where are my manners?" the man laughed "I am Kenichi Uni, the newest member of the Akatsuki."

"I've never heard of you." Itachi growled.

"I have." Kenshi sighed "I was hoping that I wouldn't see you so early but no matter."

"Who is he?" Itachi asked.

"He is famous in the underworld, as the one man to cross blades with the Red Death and live." Naruto began.

"He is a dangerous swordsman, carrying the legendary blade Blue Noon." Kenshi finished.

"Wait, he fought your mother and lived?" Hinata asked.

"It was a draw actually." Kenshi said "They were so evenly matched that it ended with a draw only."

"Are you done chatting? I came here to kill the deserter and you Yugure rats." Kenichi asked.

"Naruto get everyone out of here." Kenshi ordered.

"Why?" Naruto asked annoyed.

"Because your style isn't finished yet and would likely be killed if you fought him at your level." Kenshi explained.

"But..." Naruto trailed off.

"Leave him to me. I can easily fight on par with him." Kenshi assured them.

"Fine." Naruto sighed as he and the others ran off.

"You sure that was a good idea, having them leave and not help you?" Kenichi asked.

"Yeah. Let us cross Black Midnight and Blue Noon, just like you crossed blades with Red Dawn." Kenshi grinned as he drew his sword.

"So you are her son. And the other blond had Golden Sunset." the swordsman noted "If I kill you then I can go get that one, and finally Red Dawn."

"You are getting ahead of yourself, first you have to beat me." Kenshi remarked. With a brief pause the two men rushed at each other, the blades flashing and the sound of metal striking metal ringing for several yards. As they fought they kept testing each other, trying to find an opening in each others defenses until Kenshi decided to stop playing games.

"Black Midnight first strike: Lunging Crane!" he shouted as he performed the first form which Kenichi blocked and slashed at his ribs "Black Midnight second strike: Crescent Moon Shield!" he yelled as he spun the blade and blocked the attack while moving into position for the next strike.

"Black Midnight third strike: Crescent Moon Dance!" he shouted as he performed the assault but each strike was either blocked or dodged enough where it was only a scratch.

'Damn, this guy is no ordinary swordsman.' Kenshi thought.

"You are strong, but no where near the level I was expecting." Kenichi laughed as he started performing hand signs "Fuuton: Kaze Ha (Wind Blade)" Swinging the sword Kenshi could see the shimmer of air heading right for him.

"Crap." he cursed "Black Midnight fourth strike: Earthen Shield!" he roared as he smashed a chunk of earth up to block the incoming attack. With a growl Kenshi ran up the slanted wall he had made and leapt high into the air. Once he had reached his highest point he began increasing the weight seals to come crashing down.

"Black Midnight fifth strike: Meteor Smash!" he shouted as he came crashing down towards the older foe. As the strike neared all Kenichi did was raise his blade up and stop the slash dead in its tracks.

"An impressive attack, however far from enough to defeat me." he noted as he shoved Kenshi back "I was hoping for something more from the Shodai Yugurekage."

"So you have asked, so you shall receive. I am only just starting." Kenshi growled "Black Midnight sixth strike: Rising Tempest!" Rushing forward he knocked Kenichi into the air and tried to land any of his multiple attacks, but each one of them was blocked until he was high enough where he needed to perform the second stage of the attack "Black Midnight seventh strike: Diving Falcon!" then using the flat of the blade he swung it down, but the man took the hit and while Kenshi tried to slash him in two as he sped past Kenichi blocked each one of them, landing unharmed.

"Dammit." Kenshi muttered "Looks like I can't avoid it. Black Midnight strikes eight through twenty: Show Stopper." With a growl he removed his weight seals and took off in a blur, using shushin no jutsu as well, he began unleashing each of the remaining thirteen attacks in rapid succession but not managing to land a devastating wound on the swordsman.

"Not bad. Now its my turn. Blue Wrath." Kenichi laughed as he launched his own attack, slashing Kenshi in multiple places, inflicting wounds faster then he could block all of them. Once the merciless barrage of attacks stopped Kenshi stood panting and bloody.

"That is the difference in our skills." Kenichi laughed "Now I believe it is time I took that sword away from you, along with you life and get back to my true mission."

"Yeah right. I just finished warming up." Kenshi retorted as cracked his neck "So lets get things started for real."

"You've been holding back?" Kenichi asked in surprise.

"Not intentionally. Black Midnight is a fussy blade, it won't allow me to use any other techniques until I go through all of its basic forms first." Kenshi explained "Which means that now that I have you are dead."

"You bluff!" the Akatsuki member roared as he rushed at the younger swordsman.

"Eclipse." Kenshi said as suddenly the world went dark. Before Kenichi could even figure out what had happened he felt multiple slashes along his back and sides, each one almost life threatening if not treated soon. When the darkness ended Kenshi stood right where Kenichi had started before charging at him.

"What was that?" he roared as he began to attack "DIE. Blue Storm!" with that he rushed forward and tried to cut Kenshi into tiny pieces, but every attack he made missed or was blocked.

"What happened?" Kenshi asked with a feral grin "I thought you were gonna kill me?"

"Why are you so much faster now?" Kenichi roared as he swung again.

"Because now that I know how strong you are and how fast you are, it is mere child's play to avoid or block your strikes. Now it is time to perish." Kenshi noted as he moved out of the sword range "Luna Driver!" With a flash of light off the blade that blinded Kenichi, Kenshi rushed forward and unleashed four slashes that ended the swordsman, one vertical, one horizontal, and one from each diagnol.

"NO!" he shouted as he fell, feeling his life leave him.

"Good bye Kenichi of the blue blade. I will be taking that sword, to find its rightful owner." Kenshi said as he grabbed the blue blade and its sheathe and walked away from the bloody pile that was once the Akatsuki member.

After a few hours of running Kenshi caught up to the rest of his group who had stopped for the day.

"It's about time." Naruto said as he saw him approaching.

"Shut it." Kenshi groaned as he laid down on his blanket, all I want to do is sleep."

"He give you that much trouble?" Itachi asked.

"Not really. I was toying with him too much. If I had decided to fight with jutsu or something else, I could have crushed him, but since it was swords only, that made things harder but more rewarding." Kenshi sighed as he showed them Blue Noon.

"Not bad." Hinata noted.

"Thanks. Now keep it to a dull roar, and Naruto no wild night adventures." Kenshi groaned as he went to sleep.

"What was he implying?" Naruto asked confused, until Shinku whispered to him, causing him to go crimson "AS IF I WOULD DO THAT!"

"I said be quiet." Kenshi growled as he threw a three prong kunai at him "The next loud noise you make will result in my fist connecting with you face." With that final comment all of them fell into silence for the duration of the night, lest they awaken the sleeping kage.


	33. AN again

_AN* Well I have been reviewing my work for this story, and now realize that I have not done it justice to my current ability. SO! I plan on re-writing this to try and make it as glorius as my other naruto story Kitsune Storm has turned out, or at least as good as my newest story Yugure seems to be doing. I will start by re-writing chapters and going over the plot to make sure that everything fits just right and meets mine and more importantly your standards. Until I have completed the first chapter re-write please be patient._


	34. Final Note

I am sorry to say this to any of you that are following this story still. I have re-read all of my work for this story and I must say that I must scrap this story and start again. I went in over my head with this, using too many plot elements and making it so complex that I could barely keep up with it all. I intend to re-release this story again, once I have rewrote it so that it makes sense and is not as complex as I unfortunately made it. I thank all of you who followed this story so faithfully and I hope that once I create the better version of this tale that you will read it as well. Thank you for your understanding.


End file.
